


Battle of Rook

by Aylia1661



Series: Oranges and Mangoes [3]
Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alice - Freeform, Citra - Freeform, F/M, Far Cry - Freeform, Vaas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 22
Words: 63,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6194671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylia1661/pseuds/Aylia1661
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fight for Rook is on as Alice must now battle against Nature, Citra, and the new Leader of the Privateers, Emil. With Vaas as Pirate Lord once again, Alice must find her inner warrior and do all she can to reclaim Rook for Vaas once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of the War

When Vaas had finally found Alice as she was lying unconscious on a small sandy pathway in the middle of the jungle of Rook. Vaas knew it was close to the temple but dared not to say another word, the search party had gone on well into the night and all the pirates where too tired to even bother questioning what just happened. With Alice safely back on the small Island they called home, everything seemed to settle down. Things resumed, pirates fought Rakyat, and Rakyat fought back and fought the privateers. Alice never spoke of what had happened to her, Vaas never pressured her either. 

 

In fact he would become the perfect partner every pirate crazy woman wanted. He’d get up and kiss her good morning, he’d leave, he’d go and kill and sometimes when he would come back home he’d show Alice some of the hilarious ransom videos he had taken, or maybe the photo of a decapitated head or the tortured body of a captive. At other times he’d rock up with a bowl of popcorn, some roses and a crap load of newly imported Dvd’s. He’d share his gruesome stories with her and express his so called passion for her.

 

However that was nearly 4 months ago. Today Alice looked up at the clean looking ceiling, it was crème but the lighting was so bright it could have even possibly been a faint blue colour. With a long sigh she closed her eyes tightly as the pain scorched through her back. A hand caressed over her swollen stomach, the movements of the soon to be born child’s foot against her stomach could be seen as Shelly was heard rushing around. It was finally time for this growth to come out, Vaas was seated by Alice’s side, whispering sweet things while holding her hand and kisses her ever so lightly. Abel stood in the background, gun in hand and his eyes wary upon Vaas.

 

This was a strange time for all of them as Alice tried to hold back the urge to scream and yell, the pain had become more and more over the course of the past few hours. It was almost midnight, the only sounds where drunken pirates and loud buzzing insects outside. For the past four months Alice had tried her best to remain hidden but it become very clear that she was pregnant. Pirates revolted, they fought. Some of them split off and created their own factions on the Southern Island. Privateers killed them off before they even had the chance to say a single word. Emil had stopped all contact and in a nutshell the Pirates where nothing more than Rakyat in his eyes right now.

 

Alice knew Emil didn’t know of anything, not about the child or Vaas, but he suspected foul play, hence his sudden distance towards her and her men, or perhaps it was the beginning of another war. Alice tried hard to think of everything else but she bit down on her lip trying her best to ignore the pain, her back ached as she felt Shelly come up along her side.

 

“Alice Darling its time. Are you sure you’re ok with…everything?” Shelly said softly leaning over looking down at Alice, her question was more aimed at Vaas’ presence and Abel being in the room but Alice could only Nod in return.

 

Clearing her throat Shelly nodded back and began the procedure, first she injected Alice with something, she didn’t know what it was but she didn’t care either, it didn’t seem to stop the pain was the issue as Shelly began to direct Alice to sit up before adjusting the newly installed hospital bed which was far better than that of the gurney Shelly had previously. Then next Shelly propped Alice’s legs apart before putting on a pair of clean gloves and setting aside some tools nearby.

 

Alice was wearing only her red tank top, when the labour pains had hit her, she didn’t bother wasting her time getting herself all prettied up, she tossed on some pants and a shirt before getting Vaas to carry her down and out here. The only thing that Alice had covering up her in-between was this cloth like material Shelly had placed down earlier. The doctor that of which was now making a mental note of what was going on before her eyes peered up over the material on Alice.

 

“You’re fully dilated. This is the hard part. I’ll need you to start to push ok?” Shelly said knowing Alice had been over this drill a thousand times in preparation.

 

With a deep breath, Alice sucked in as much air as she could before pushing, Vaas was by her side muttering something in Spanish, his grip on her hand had tightened, his eyes closed shut and his eyes brows furrowed, it was like he was praying but Alice couldn’t focus on that right now. Pain soared through her back and her lower half like nothing before making her scream out in pain, her grip on Vaas tightened so much she could hear him hiss and murmur something under his breath. 

 

“I’ll need to make an inch cut ok?” Shelly said immediately before grabbing something nearby.

 

A new sensation of pain filled Alice as her head rocked back; she felt the knife slice down her Vagina creating a better opening. Shelly repeated her words about breathing and pushing. Everything went out the window in Alice’s mind as she sucked in more air and pushed as best as she could. Pain and more pain filled her, sweat wasn’t just beading down her forehead she was soaked in it, her hair flattened by it as tears even began to stream down her face.

 

Again Shelly asked her to breath and push, Vaas was yelling something, Abel in the distance was making a commotion but Alice did her best, despite the pain, the hardship and the horrible nightmares of a future for this child, she pushed, she took in another breath and relaxed then pushed. A strange sensation filled her, her body felt weak but her spirit was strong. Again she breathed and she pushed despite everything going on around her she focused on her breathing and pushing, putting aside the pain, the anger, the uproar of sadness and the strange feeling of happiness knowing she was going to meet her child for the first time after the past 9 months.

 

Then finally the pain eased to a minor degree, Alice felt a ringing in her ears, her body felt slack and weak her hands trembled but she couldn’t tell. Someone was crying, no sobbing near her ear, pressing their face against her. Alice couldn’t remember much apart from looking up at the large light on the ceiling and the strange colour of it all. Spots of colours filled her vision, blues, purples, blacks, yellows. Bit by bit they clouded her vision until she could only see black until everything just faded, the sounds, the emotions, everything from her whole entire senses to her very own thoughts.

 

Crying….Alice could hear Crying. The Darkness began to fade and the light began to take over as Alice jolted up, the sweat on her body made her feel like she had just had a shower or been in the rain however she wasn’t concerned as her blue eyes fell upon the blood red baby that was wailing before her. Slowly Alice took the child in her hands as Shelly passed it to her. A strange tear slipped from Alice’s eyes as she looked down upon the fragile life within her very hands, its tiny little hands were up in the air struggling to grasp something, its little fat legs kicked about, a small ringlet of black hair covered its rather oval looking skull as Alice pressed the babies bare skin against hers.

 

Its cry’s soothed, its hands feverishly fell upon its mother’s skin and there it was, the Mother and child bond, the skin on skin connection that just melted Alice’s heart away. Though the baby did whimper but it didn’t cry as much. Alice then turned to Vaas, she had this stupid dumbfound smile that spread from ear to ear over her face as tears streamed down her cheeks. Vaas looked pale as he shuffled his seat forward towards her and put his forehead to hers and looked down at their baby before he kissed its tiny little forehead.

 

“It’s a healthy boy.” Shelly softly said a little nervous.

 

This was probably the first time in a long time since she had been around Vaas, the last time was when they had brought him back, he’d tried to kill her back then, but he wasn’t like that anymore. Alice sat up a little more cradling the child in her hand as she gave a soft hum of approval. Shelly looked over Alice before finally making her last addressment.

 

“I’ll need to stitch you up but I’d highly suggest eating the umbilical cord. I can have Abel put it in a stew to make it nicer to eat but you’ll need the nutrients and the baby will need to eat soon as well…” Shelly said nervously looking away when Vaas looked at her directly.

 

“Thank you Shelly for all you’ve done. If that’s ok then yes I’ll have the umbilical cord in some stew.” Alice softly said.

 

Though to be honest the idea of eating the cord didn’t sound right, it was a growing trend of course in the outside world, but it was always looked down upon. However in Alice’s current situation where you don’t have a clinical hospital or pills to take every second of the day to keep you up and alive, Alice knew her best bet was to eat the thing as Shelly nodded and folded the cord up and gave it too Abel. Then shortly the Doctor proceeded with stitching Alice back up minding her own business.

 

Vaas put his head against Alice looking down at the baby in her hands, a healthy boy, a child that would probably grow strong, a Montenegro but most of all it was her Child. She carried him for 9 months, during those months she was in Kyrat fighting, then back over here and more fighting, she became the Pirate Lord but now Vaas had taken that title back. All the Pirates feared him but from time to time they would look for her advice. Not all though, many felt even more betrayed by Alice and her pregnancy. However Vaas put them in line, so to speak. Mainly by hanging them in a line, upside down, guts hanging out. That kind of thing.

 

Then the baby stirred in Alice’s arms as she looked down and softly hummed gently rocking her hands to sooth the baby. Alice then turned over towards Vaas and smiled, he looked so surreal, he probably didn’t even know what to really do in this situation, it’s not like they planned this, it’s not like he was willing to toss aside his whole entire built up life as a pirate, and he couldn’t do that, not for a single life, not for anything. Vaas was born to be a leader, born to be ruthless and kill, he’d grown to love drugs, to rule in fear, to be wreckless and lack responsibility apart from pointing a gun at someone that doesn’t do what he wants them to do. So how on earth was he to ever be a father?

 

It was a question Alice had never truly asked herself as she looked at Vaas, his hands where like that of giants as he took the child in hand, hesitant at first but Alice reassured him with her beaming smile and flushed cheeks. However the moment the child’s flesh was off of Alice’s he began to cry. Vaas stiffened and Alice had to put a hand to his cheek before instructing Vaas on a rocking like motion before the child began to ease its cries.

 

This was the birth of the next generation and with it the Battle of Rook.

 

~Rakyat Temple~

 

Seated upon her stone cold throne Citra sat with one leg over the other, the sounds of the jungle soothed her soul as she breathed in slowly taking in the fresh smell of newly blossomed flowers, her eyes closed as she allowed herself to relax. Down below further into the temple her people lived, they had come here as their only shelter during the fight with the Pirates and Privateers however since the little deal was struck with Alice the attacks seemed to ease. As long as Citra kept her warriors far away from the outposts and out of sight and as long as Alice kept her men away from the temple and the few villages they had then their plan would be perfect.

 

However Citra was not all that comfortable with women in her temple, she didn’t envy them; no in fact they envied her. Yet what got Citra even more was the lack of a right hand man, Dennis was gone and Alice never told Citra as to what had happened to him. So in the end the Warrior Goddess could only assume that her right hand had been cut off and probably decaying somewhere in the jungle like the rotten piece of shit he is. In all honesty Citra was enjoying this, she enjoyed the fact that she didn’t have to deal with Dennis and his gaze upon her all the time, his prowling presence when she was alone, his touch, even the air he breathed seemed potent and she wanted nothing to do with it, only wanted to keep him chasing her only to slip away making him try even harder.

 

That was how she got her warriors to do what she wanted, to make them fight for her and to make sure they would have an undying loyalty towards her, but not everyone appreciates such a lifestyle as Citra opened her eyes and scoffed at the air. Her green eyes fell down upon the lifeforms below her, the small groups of people scattered about, some of them sat in circles on the ground eating, others were checking weapons while the children played and sang songs of the olden times all before their Goddess.

 

Time was a dying thing as the Goddess stood up and decided she had had enough of being the brilliant light for the day as she retreated further into the temple and along the stone cold walls she trailed her hand feeling each and every bump, each little jiggered rock and even the old claw marks from former prisoners trapped within these walls. So much history was here, so much that Citra was never going to let it go as she approached her room. Her plan had been set in motion and Citra could now tell that Alice was going to do her job, yet how was one to go through with this? As Citra curled up into a ball on her fur bedding, her eyes glazed over towards the wall where Vaas had once been chained.

 

How she missed his scent, his screams, she missed his madness, his ramblings in the night, his cries and begging pleads. It was like there was a giant gap in her heart and only Vaas could fill that, only her own flesh and blood. She needed him for one reason and one reason alone, to fill her, to give her his child and once that happens his role in this life has been completed, that by her hands she will end his journey as a warrior and his soul will go on into that of the Rakyats new future Leader. However Citra was now in this unfortunate situation as she rubbed her enlarged abdomen. She was only a few months off from having the child, each day she would feel it move. It was only a matter of passing time but Citra was not one for patience as she grumbled allowed to herself before sighing in frustration and tilting her head back to look up at the stone cold ceiling. Apart of Citra just wanted things to be done and dealt with, for her people to grow strong again but now Citra was forced to play this stupid game of cat and mouse with Alice and it annoyed her, if she could she would have just killed Alice right out and take Vaas back to his people, back to his home and his birth right no matter what anyone says.

 

In that very moment in that time and space, both Alice and Citra knew that this was the beginning to a very long and complicated Battle for Rook.


	2. Inner Monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make it clear that this chapter will really get right into the thick of it all very fast in regards to the plot so you can expect a lot of things. Also I understand that people need to see a little more of Vaas in his more sadistic side and under the influence of drugs hence the purpose of this chapter.  
> I'll upload chapters every now and then, mainly every two days a new chapter will be up I hope xD

It’s always the first night that is the hardest as Alice lay in bed, the sounds of crickets and cicadas could be heard chirping away. A faint breeze ruffled the jungle trees leaves and blew in through the large open window high above the bed. It was dark in here, only but the faint glow of a neon pink light encased in a terrible makeshift beer bottle that had clearly been shattered and glued back together. Another one of Vaas’ various pieces of works but not something you would expect him to do. Then in the distance Alice felt her heart jump at the faint murmur of the baby which was located in the next room opposite from their own room. 

 

Lying by her side was a worn out and tired Vaas, he usually suffered from insomnia but today had been too eventful for his liking and he was too drained to even get up and disturb himself. Of course raising a child was going to be not just difficult but utter chaos on this Island, especially with the current situation of war breaking lose here. It just wasn’t safe and more and more Alice found herself become overly protective of the child, even though it had barley been 24 hours since the new born baby’s birth. Getting up out of bed quietly Alice strolled over to the door and as quietly as she could exited their bedroom and entered the baby’s room.

 

This room was totally different from that of their own bed room. There was a little night light located on the ground floor and another on the side near a change table. Both these lights emitted a nice but soft lighting in the room which illuminated the red rug that covered most of the metal floor, a large change table that looked too new to be true as well as a nicely white coloured crib made of fine wood. Everything in here that wasn’t the crib or the change table either had a very dominate red colour or was white with a bit of red paint on it. 

 

Vaas and Alice had settled on a name for the baby boy as Alice reached the crib and leaned down, her hands seemingly like a giant against the crying babies body as she slowly and carefully hoisted the child up into her arms and began to slowly rock back and forth before doing a quick look over the baby making sure it wasn’t a diaper change. 

 

“Shh Andres, my Little warrior” Alice softly cooed to sooth the child which wasn’t of much help.

 

They had both come to call the new born Andres after Vaas realized there was no way in hell Alice was going to call the baby; Carlos, Fernando, Juan, Felipe, Vaas or any ridiculous name like that. Although Vaas does often call the little one Vaas Junior which seems to be an acceptation. However Andres meaning was warrior in Spanish and suited the new born, he was strong and a fighter already as Alice sat down on a nearby red arm chair and propped herself up understanding that the baby was hungry.

 

It was nature to take care of things naturally, out here anyway as Alice unfolded her black dressing gown and revealed her breast before propping the child up correctly to feed him. This eased the baby’s cries and automatically became an instinct to Alice to care for Andres. Vaas not so much. He had become protective yes but he was still Vaas and not even a child could change that. Alice didn’t want Vaas to change and she knew that in due time when the child is old enough Vaas will take him under his wing and show him the Jungle, teach him the ways of life and possibly killing, hunt and become the next Pirate Lord. After all it’s in his blood.

 

As Alice sat there and gently rocked Andres back and forth while he nurtured off of her, Alice couldn’t help but wonder further into the future. Rook was going to be under heavy fire from all sides soon, the Privateers with Emil, the Rakyat with Citra and the Pirates with Vaas. It was almost as if little had changed, although if Hoyt was still in power then it would have been very different situation. Pirates and privateers didn’t co-operate like they used to. If A Pirate stepped onto the Southern Island they were killed on the spot, Emil didn’t bother wasting time with prisoners or looking for Intel of any sort. However the down fall was that now he had to do the dirty work himself. Alice didn’t bother too much with slaves, they would capture, torture and do whatever they wanted with them sure, but they didn’t trade them with Emil or his privateers and Emil didn’t seem to bother with it either.

 

As for the drugs fields, well those became Pirate property pretty much. Same for the drug labs, which made Alice wonder just why or how did Emil think that disconnecting and making the Pirates an enemy was such a good idea? It wasn’t like he was stocked up with riches, though perhaps he could have started up his own drug business with labs and fields of his own on the Southern Island, or perhaps he’d found a better way to wheel and deal with slaves import and export however Hoyt didn’t like that, he liked having his own produce so to speak, not this trading business for a higher price on a slave then what you purchased them for. 

 

Soon Alice knew Citra would contact her because soon Emil would probably be looking for some young native girls to take in and break in for slaves overseas. With that there would be a great confusion, Vaas didn’t know anything as to the deal she had broken with Citra, it was merely one to save her own ass but either way Alice couldn’t keep her train of thought as she looked down to the new born in her hands as he made a faint giggle sound of joy. His little cheeks where so cute and blushed with a nice rosy pink against his tan skin. Although his eyes where like a faint blue colour Alice could tell he was going to have green eyes, perhaps a spitting image of Vaas, who was to know as Alice softly laughed back at the amused baby in her hands before she stood up and placed him back in the cradle before adjusting herself and making sure Andres fell back asleep after taking the proper measures to burp him and check his temperature first.

 

Once Andres was indeed sound asleep Alice tip toed out of the room and back into her own before she crashed against the mattress hearing Vaas moan softly to the surprise disturbance to his sleep. He would have to get use to this, even more with waking up and perhaps feeding their child rather than Alice all the time. Their Parenthood opened up a new door to the both of them, they were new to this, and they never planned it. Alice had always been Vaas’ Prize Trophy until of course things went downhill and now they were in this situation. As Vaas rolled around he noticed that Alice had fallen asleep fairly fast then normal, she still had the black robe tightly around her waist so Vaas could only assume sleep was her main priority at that current moment as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know how long he had been asleep just knew that it was still rather dark outside, the sun would be coming up in the next hour or so however perhaps it was best for Vaas to get up and let Alice be. 

 

Of course being a Father wasn’t on his to-do list, but it had restricted him even more in a lot of ways and it hadn’t even been the first week of having this child. Grumbling the Pirate Lord got up out of bed and tossed on his pants not bothering with his boots or shirt or anything else as his belt hung loosely around his waist before he exited their bedroom. As quietly as he could Vaas walked passed the bedrooms and down the stair way before exiting the entire warehouse. The moment the cold misty air hit his bare chest he felt a rather odd sensation. He had everything, he was alive, he was Pirate Lord again, He’d become a Father and was pretty sure he had won Rook by now, yet there was a strange sensation of something not being right. His life felt fulfilled but it wasn’t as Vaas sat down on the cement step and pulled out a terribly made joint.

 

Alice had warned him to stop smoking around her or even in the warehouse a few weeks back, he didn’t mind, back then. He understood with her being pregnant but since she wasn’t anymore he didn’t understand why he had to come out here and smoke outside, Andres was across the hallway there was no way it would affect him, but what Alice says he does. As Vaas lit the joint and took in the first drag he looked out into the eerie desolate like camp. Very few lights where on, most of his men were scattered, mainly sleeping, a few guarding the area but this wasn’t an outpost and no way Rakyat would dare treed their waters.

 

In fact Vaas had barley seen any sighting of Rakyat since he took Alice back in, they seemed to just go into the inner jungle and Alice made it clear she didn’t want Vaas going off and destroying particular Villages or going to particular areas, which in turn made him rather curious. Rubbing his tired eyes Vaas decided to do what he would always do. GO with the flow. His emotions made him erratic and on edge, what he feels is what he does as he decided to head down to the docking bay, alone and without an escort he got into a boat and drove off into the darkness with only one thing on his mind.

 

By the time the sun did rise it had been hours since Vaas had gone and left as Alice stirred in the now empty and cold bed. She had slept well enough for the few brief hours until she heard the crying which had been the reason of her waking up. Her maternal instincts kicked in as Alice got out of bed half asleep and half-awake as she stumbled around before she exited the room rubbing her eyes in the process. As she entered the baby’s room she noticed the particular smell as she screwed up her nose and looked down at Andres. He obviously needed a diaper change that was for sure as Alice did the routine check over and pulled him out of the crib before placing him gently onto the changing table and getting the business over and done with. To her surprise with a fresh clean nappy on Andres seemed to settle down to a giggle like mood which made Alice smile as she cradled her newly born child in her hands and rocked back and forth.

 

“You know someday you’re going to grow up big and strong” Alice softly said looking down at the baby. “Then when you are, you’ll be the Pirate Lord” Softly she whispered as she smiled booping the babies tiny little nose as he wiggled about and seemed to smile moving his little mouth as if to say something.

 

Most of Alice’s emotions had become very raw and she had become on edge, protective and this was just the start of a very long line as she placed the baby back into his crib and decided to sit down in the small arm chair nearby. In the somewhat light up room Alice sat relaxed in the chair with her arms over her chest as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep however the loud bang that came from nearby made her jolt up out of her chair, Andres began to wail in fright which didn’t help as Alice shot her eyes open and fell upon the source of the sound.

 

Vaas stood at the doorway, one hand planted on the door and the other on his pistol in hand as he stood looking down at Alice with a dark and menacing look. Out of instinct she shot up and went straight to Andres to quickly sooth the crying child, but he was still in much fright as Alice rocked back and forth before daring a glance up at Vaas as he stood still.

 

“What the hell Vaas?” Alice barked back in a soft tone as best as she could.

 

“No no no Chica wrong fucking question. You should be thanking me you know? Look at how alert you are right now, like as if I’m the fucking ENEMY!” Vaas boomed in anger.

 

Immediately Alice went into a defensive stance pressing Andres against her chest lightly and shielding him as if Vaas was about to attack. However Vaas had one thing damn right, she was treating him like the enemy because she knew just how damn unpredictable he could be and right now she was utterly vulnerable. It was a toss between protecting her new born or going in and knocking Vaas out. Alice decided for the new born sake to protect him in her arms as her maternal instincts told her so. Vaas decided to take a step closer into the room and as he did Alice shuffled away from him, she was fearful, she had no idea what the hell was going on.

 

“You see the fucking thing is I’ve been doing what you’ve been telling me to do no? At first I was ok with that, but then I realized chica that I’m the fucking Pirate Lord, NOT YOU! Now…”Vaas chuckled to himself before putting his hands to his head. “Now I fucking get it. I paid a little visit to some particular areas, filled of fucking RAKYAT WARRIORS!!” Vaas yelled, his eyes flashed crazy as he walked up right to her face.

 

It was too fast as Alice stiffened, their faces inches away from one another, she could feel his hot breath on her, the stench of pot and alcohol that clung to his clothing, there was blood on his shirt as Alice could now see close up, but she didn’t like this. Vaas was too close to her and she felt as if she had been pushed into a corner. Then Andres began to cry again, his little cries earned him a dark glare from Vaas as if he was nothing to him. Immediately Alice glared right back at Vaas protecting her child and shielding him away from Vaas as she snarled at the pirate lord.

 

“You don’t have anything you want to fucking say to me?” Vaas questioned, this time a little softer, but his eyes said he was mad, he was so pissed.

 

“What more do you want me to say. Its obvious Rakyat are infesting some places so why storm up here like this huh?” Alice barked back sourcing for more information.

 

“Oh really do I look like some dumb fuck to you? I burnt down villages for you, I killed for you and this is what I get in return. Lies and more lies? Do you think I’d never FUCKING KNOW!” Vaas yelled and as he did Andres began to screech.

 

Alice could see the look in Vaas’ eyes as he snarled down at the baby, she could feel the tension in the air and she knew right then and there she had to get the hell out of here, she had to get away. Before Vaas had the chance to put the gun to her head she shoulder charged him and pushed him out of the way knocking him off balance and confusing him as Alice pushed past and darted to the door way before stopping and turning back.

 

“If I had of told you then you would not have understood and even now after everything you still can’t see the fucking big picture.” Alice hissed between gritted teeth.

 

Vaas adjusted himself and wiped his nose, he’d probably been snorting too as Alice knew all she had to do was run, but something told her to stand her ground. Even with a crying child in hand she did her best as a Mother and as a Leader. Though for Vaas things where not so simple or easy, he was filled with rage as he looked to the pistol lying on the ground. He hadn’t noticed that Alice had knocked it out of his hand with such a fierce push. That’s why he liked her, she always fought no matter what she was told, and she always fought even when she knew she couldn’t win. Nodding his head Vaas smirked at her with a big grin which she wasn’t expecting. It made Alice clench her jaw but her body stiffened with pure fear, she couldn’t breathe because she knew in that instance she wasn’t going to even get the chance to run.

 

In a heartbeat Vaas tossed something in the air in Alice’s direction, she didn’t have time to think or move as the small serrated knife drove into her shoulder causing her to scream in utter pain almost losing her grip on the child in her very hands. The nerves in her arm burned as blood softly trained down the fresh wound, the knife was embedded deep near her bicep and had probably just missed the bone but even so it was painful as she felt her knees go weak. Everything was like flashes; she tried to keep her eyes open but her vision blurred with the tears. Vaas came in close and took Andres in his hand, rocking him back and forth despite the screams the child was making. 

 

“I don’t like fucking liars!” Vaas said as he pointed the gun right at her, point blank between her eyes.

 

With a wicked grin Vaas pulled the trigger, all Alice heard was the faint click sound as she shut her eyes tightly closed, her breathing had stopped and at first she thought she was dead until she heard his monstrous chuckle. Only then did Alice decided to pry open one eye before she noticed what had just happened.

 

“You fucking dumb bitch, you thought I’d actually shot you? Huh? AFTER EVERYTHING!!” Andres screams as Vaas roared which made Vaas turn his attention back to the baby in his arms. “Sh Sh I’m going to chill ok? Papa’s guna chill” Vaas whispered softly before looking back to Alice and crouching down to her level. “I make the fucking rules; you have an hour to explain yourself. I’ll be in the Canteen when you’re ready.” Vaas softly said as he stood up and left.

 

Fear had wrecked Alice as she shivered and looked blankly at the space before her where Vaas once stood. She’d never seen him like this, he’d never reacted towards her in such a manner and now she was wrecked with all this fear while her maternal instincts kicked in telling her to fight, to kill him and get the child safely away from here. Yet even if Alice did so, she wasn’t the Pirate Lord, the Pirates would hunt her down and kill her, she’d never be safe and she knew that there was no place to turn to. Once again Alice felt like she was right back to scratch.

 

Then Alice heard Abel rushing up the stairs, she got to look at him briefly before all of a sudden her body went slack and her vision faded.


	3. We All Make Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your amazing support I hope this chapter was worth the wait because its going to be the pinnacle point of all the chaos and mess that follows

Sitting in the clinic office, Shelly dressed Alice’s wound carefully and precisely, her nimble little fingers shacking with nervousness knowing that even her own life were on the line. Alice, Abel and Shelly where becoming more and more like outcasts to the Pirates and Vaas himself. Not even Carlos spoke with them anymore as he had turned tail and become Vaas’ right hand. In that very small space of a little clinic Alice knew her time was drawing near. Vaas had given her an hour to explain herself and that time was almost up. With a pat on her shoulder Alice came back to life and looked at Shelly, her face was pale but she still tried to smile.

 

Alice only gave a faint nod before she got off the bed and strolled out of the room; however before she could leave Abel stopped her and looked down at her. He’d always been a strong and wise pirate as he looked at her with concern, but Alice shrugged him off and walked out into the eerie silent camp and made her way towards the Canteen. Up a head she could see Vaas seated alone by himself, his legs kicked up onto a wooden table, beer in hand and from the looks of it he was cradling Andres in the other, his back was turned towards her as she entered the almost abandoned canteen as the cook was the only pirate to be seen.

 

Andres was crying in Vaas’ hand and Alice was so tempted to snatch the child right up and out of his grasp and sooth his cry’s, however she did not as she strolled forward and stopped a foot away from Vaas and looked down at his relaxed form. Once upon a time Alice would have been fearful to speak the truth let alone be openly honest, however with many battles she had grown to become fierce and to be feared as she screwed up her face before deciding to take the opposite seat from Vaas. His eyes fell upon her but they looked blank, almost soulless.

 

“You want the truth Vaas then I’ll give it to you.” She said which made the pirate Lord raise a brow as if she’d somehow caught his interest. “ I made a deal with Citra. She wants Emil dead and so do I. If I didn’t agree then I’d be dead and that child as well. As long as I kept the pirates away from a few villages and the temple then things would have gone to plan.” Alice spat trying hard to clench her shaking hands.

 

As she glared down at Vaas she didn’t not hear him reply, in fact he made a faint chuckle like sound and placed his beer bottle on the table eyeing it off before he dared to look up at Alice. It was as if he was caught in thought, like as if the past had caught a hold of him and dragged him away from reality. His eyes looked glazed; Alice could tell he had been crying but why? At least Andres was not crying so much.

 

“You see that’s the fucking thing. You keep me in the dark just like she did, you try and be strong but you’re not. I’ll admit I love you but I think you think you’re better than that right? Like as if you’re like me huh? Hmm that’s the fucking problem; I can’t have you acting out of place.” Vaas said in a too calm and collect voice despite his words.

 

It was killing her on the inside as Alice sat there listening to him, tears streamed down her face. She’d never admit that she hated him but she couldn’t help it, she did, she hated his guts so much that she couldn’t listen to the rest of his words as she stood up and flipped the table top catching Vaas off guard. She had enough of this, enough of being told what to do and how to do it as she ran out of there. She didn’t know where she was going to go or why she even bothered, all she could hear was the faint cries of Andres in the background that made her turn back for one last look. 

 

Vaas was standing tall, like a mighty warrior, shock was wrote all across his face as he stood with mouth agape unsure of what to do or say while he held their baby in his hands. As fast as she could Alice ran, she ran so fast that she couldn’t hear Abel scream out her name, she didn’t see Shelly running after her, or the cries from the pirates nearby. She didn’t care s she dived into the Icey cold water not caring for sharks nearby. Her arms began to move against the water, her legs began to kick, her heart began to sink. 

 

All Alice wanted to do was to protect, was to fight, was to prove herself and after everything she felt her heart break and shatter. She was abandoning everything, she was fighting her instincts, she was doing the opposite of everything her body told her to do as she reached the other side of the Island, she could hear in the distance Vaas screaming and yelling something as she crawled up onto the beach, music from Badtown could be heard but Alice didn’t care as she struggled to get her balance as she clawed at the sand and got to her feet running into the darkest parts of the jungle.

 

Every fibre in her body was screaming to stop, to go back, to apologize and make love and live this happy dream between two worlds. Yet she could not do that as Alice felt the various plant life claw at her body, cutting her as she jumped over a log. How long had it been since she had ran these very jungles? Monkeys screamed and ran in fright as Alice dashed into the open, a Pirate vehicle came to a sudden stop as they looked at their former leader in shock and confusion before she disappeared into the forest on the opposite side of the sandy road way.

 

Exhausted and tired Alice ran into the jungle depths until she could no longer breathe, until her body fell to the ground like as if she weighed a tone. She couldn’t even get back up as she face planted into the dirt ground and took in long deep breaths, her throat felt parched, her heart was beating fast as if it was about to burst and her body shook as she tried to get up but instead rolled onto her back. Above her was the thick foliage of the jungle, she could see the faint patches of blue sky as her eyes lazily closed, the cool breeze passed over her as she just laid there ready to give up hoping the jungle would eat her whole like it should have many months ago.

 

With a final deep breath in Alice was willing to give it all up, she felt that her life’s purpose had been over and dealt with, she’d become a warrior, then a slave, then she became an asset, then a soldier, then she rose to become Pirate Lord and shortly a Mother. However life would not see it so as she felt an unknown force lift her up. She didn’t feel the hands around her waist as she shot her eyes open and was met with hazel green. A familiar circular face inches from hers, the scent of flowers heavy on her as Alice tried to speak words but a fingertip silenced her.

 

“You have fought well warrior, but your journey does not end here” Citra softly said as one of the temple guards hoisted Alice up and over his shoulder.

 

Everything went blank for Alice; she couldn’t keep going on as Citra smirked to herself. This was not the plan she had wanted but it would do well. Seeing Alice in this state told Citra many things that Alice was in trouble, she was alone and all it would have taken was a knife to the throat yet Citra was curious as to what had happened to Alice to end up so deep in the jungle away from her safely guarded Island, away from Vaas and all Pirates. Something wasn’t right as the Warrior Goddess smirked to herself looking at the fragile form of Alice before her.

 

“Take her to the temple” Citra said with a strong voice and a whisk of her hand.

 

**~Hours later~**

 

Alice awoke with a fright to the odd sensation of something cold against her skin as she jolted up and was met face to face with Citra. The native woman sat looking at Alice rather surprised as she adjusted herself. Alice was breathing heavily and trying to comprehend where she was, it was dark and dank in here, Alice immediately recognized herself being within the confines of the temple but not just anywhere, the prison walls to be exact as Alice looked around before her eyes fell to the swollen abdomen of Citra. She was heavily pregnant and Alice broke down in tears, a scream slipped from her lips as she curled up into a ball.

 

Citra sat shocked and unsure as to what to say or do as she put down the soaked rag and the bowl of water down onto the nearby ground. Curiously Citra placed a hand to Alice’s shoulder, she noticed she had a clean bandage on; it must have been done recently as Citra eyed it off before turning her attention to Alice’s face. She looked worn out, as if she had barley slept, her skin was pale and her eyes bloodshot perhaps from the lack of sleep and exhaustion.

 

“Why am I here? Why save me?” Alice said between her sobs as she glared up at Citra.

 

It wasn’t an easy question to answer as Citra stopped her wondering hand and sat prompt and proper with her hands together on her lap. With her eyes giving Alice one last quick look up and down Citra took in a deep breath of this rotten place thinking for a moment as to what she should say.

 

“I’m curious, why where you running and who from?” Citra said sourcing for anything.

 

Maybe somehow she was closer to her goal, maybe she could sweep in and steal Vaas away while Alice is away from him, maybe with Vaas back they could rid this Island of its evil once and for all as Citra began to plot in her mind the things she could easily do. Yes she would keep Alice here, far from Vaas and she would win back her Brothers heart, he’d come back to her knowing what he’s done wrong, he’d love her again knowing that Alice wasn’t the right one. Then they would kill the monster on the Southern Island and without knowing it, he’d kill Alice for her. 

 

“It’s none of your business!” Alice spat as she curled up with her knees against her chest hiding her face.

 

“I believe it is, we made a deal and you broke it, Vaas destroyed one of our finest villages because of you!” Citra barked before she stood up and walked out of the cell however she stopped. “You will fight for me now, and kill those of my Enemy” Citra said before slamming the cell door closed.

 

Alone in this dark and foreign place Alice sat, afraid, scared, horrified just hoping she would die but she would rather die by the hands of the jungle then Citra as Alice closed her eyes tightly while tears seeped from her eyes. This was not what she wanted, none of this was, she was in too much shock to think straight, she wanted to go back home, she wanted to go back to Vaas but she couldn’t, she was trapped, she was alone and all she could think of was Andres not being cared properly. It was that very instinct of parenthood that kicked Alice into over drive. She knew what she had to do, she would kill Emil, she would gain Citra’s trust and then once Emil was dead, she will kill Citra, she will win this island back over.

 

Getting to her feet Alice walked over to the cell door and cleared her voice.

 

“I know that compound inside and out, I know where they keep their weapons and you’re people. Let me out of here and I’ll kill whoever you want” Alice said with strong determined words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a nutshell this is going to be a little confusing to understand. Alice is pretty much just on edge and with her hormones going through the roof she is finding it hard to understand herself and that is going to be the start of the whole Rakyat, Privateer and Pirate confusion she suffers later on throughout this story. The next chapter will really get people on the edge of their seats as its looking at how this is all affecting Vaas.


	4. Something to Fight For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing support and lovely feedback :3   
> Things are going to get really dark so you can expect a lot to happen. I may also ease up on posting soo many chapters. I think maybe once a week might help people keep up with whats going on because I know that the chapters do go back and forth between Alice and Vaas and a few other characters so for now enjoy this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up next week :D

As the following day came around Vaas stirred from his slumber for what felt like the thousandth time as he staggered out of the bedroom and into the opposite room to the crying child. He didn’t have the correct tools to feed the baby nor the instinct to care, only to protect as Vaas kicked the door open and pulled the baby out of the crib. The Pirate Lord had had enough of this as he stormed out of the warehouse with the child screaming in his arms.

 

Andres’ little cries and wails echoed throughout the camp as Vaas could hear Pirates yelling or whispering vulgar words unknown to who or what was making the noise. Vaas rounded one building and stormed into the clinic room kicking the door open. It was still early but even so the doctor was awake seated at her desk as Abel stood on the opposite side. As Vaas entered Abel pointed his gun at him automatically out of habit but seeing as it was Vaas he lowered his gun just a bit but not enough to say he wasn’t going to shoot Vaas in the back.

 

“Aye Doc I want you to take care of Andres, feed him, clean him all that sort of shit until Alice is back ok? Great!” Vaas said as he palmed the baby off to a shocked Shelly.

 

Vaas had this smirk on his face despite how exhausted he was, the baby didn’t stop crying but that wasn’t his problem now but as Vaas was about to walk out the door way Abel stopped him. The two men fell into a silent battle with their eyes locked onto one another. Of course not all the pirates agreed with Alice’s absence but who could be blamed, she was the one that ran off that wasn’t his damn fault.

 

“Um…I….I cant…It…he…he needs his Mother!” Shelly said between broken words before finding her determination as she stood up.

 

With Abel on one side and Shelly on the other Vaas felt very threatened as he turned to look over his shoulder with a dark glare. Shelly might have spoken with a strong and stubborn tone but the moment Vaas’ eyes fell upon her she began to tremble while trying to coo the baby in her hands. Vaas then dared a look up at Abel but the larger man did not move, even when Vaas snarled at him.

 

“You should go and find her. You did this! She’s gone because you pushed her to her limits! You are no Father!” Abel barked which only sparked a fire between the two.

 

“ME! Oh its always fucking me isn’t it?! No No No Hermano she ran off on her own, she will come back on her own. That’s what Women do Stupid Mother fucker!” Vaas boomed as his voice echoed in the room.

 

“NO!” Shelly yelled causing both the men to stop in their tracks as they both looked over at Shelly stunned to her sudden abrupt outburst. “This is your child! She carried YOUR Child for 9 months, she didn’t claim, she fought for YOUR Island, she build YOUR Empire and you just toss her out like that and don’t even bother to find her!” Shelly said, her face was red as she streamed tears down her face knowing fully well Vaas could easily end her life.

 

Alice had been a big support to Shelly, she had saved her life the first time they met even if it was under bad circumstances and Shelly had seen just how harsh Alice was to herself, to keep fighting, to keep doing things and trying to protect those that matter. Alice had built this empire upon good will, she was powerful she was the leader the Pirates really needed, not some reckless Hispanic asshole as Shelly glared at Vaas right in the eyes.

 

“Do you know what I did the first time she went missing!” Vaas yelled back “We found her out the damn jungle, she was fucking fine see had a fucking healthy baby and all!” Vaas yelled trying to stay on top of everything. Yet he didn’t have the determination that Shelly had.

 

“YOU FOOL!! SHE COULD BE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! You took away the only thing she was trying to protect, you broke her heart making her feel like she was nothing but a slave, you removed yourself from her and with it your own child. You made her feel like she was nothing and now she’s gone because she has nowhere else to go, you put a gun to her head you even drove a knife into her own flesh…You…You’re a Monster!...She loved you no matter what you did to her, she’s always loved you! And you…YOU CANT SEE THAT!” Shelly yelled as tears flew down her face while she cradled the child in her hands.

 

The look in her dark eyes sent a powerful message as Vaas stumbled back unable to look at her even more. Abel moved out of the door way as Vaas turned and slowly walked back to the warehouse, Shelly’s words echoing in his mind. She loved him…Alice loved him and Shelly was right…he had killed her by not trusting her, he should have known better but he didn’t as Vaas felt his knees go weak, his breathing quicken as he looked up at the cloudy sky. A Monsoon was coming and with it all of Alice’s tracks would fade away. Vaas didn’t have time to think, only to act.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

Released from her bounds and free to roam only the temple hall ways, Alice found herself walking an oddly familiar path out into the courtyard of the temple and though she was not entirely permitted, no one dared to raise a brow or look in her direction as she limped her way out towards the opening with the warm sun flipping down upon her battered and bruised skin. With a black eye, a minor broken rib and a sprained ankle Alice had taken her fair beating from the local warriors whom Citra had given them permission to torture her and if Alice was able to endure it all then she would be redeemed, and so she was.

 

Children laughed in the distance, the elder women sat together and spoke in songs, the men patrolled the area with guns in hands or knives, many new faces and many old Alice could see. Last time she had been here in this very court yard of what she could remember was when she blew up a ritual going on, that was the night Vaas saw something in Alice, the beginning to a new her and now she was back in this very same forsaken place forced to do the bidding of someone else in hopes to eventually kill them.

 

Sliding down the trunk of the large tree Alice sat humbly as she heard the roar of thunder in the distance, her eyes glazed up to the darkening clouds that loomed overhead. It was so surreal, being here, hearing the happy sounds of children and women singing and the jokes passed around. It was so different, Alice had become too use to the pirates, to use to their vulgar remarks. What she was too use to was being the leader, Vaas was right she was taking him for granted, she didn’t open up to him because she knew how he would react, she knew that he would understand and she feared this very day. Now she had given up everything, she was an outcast, a prisoner, a slave and Alice knew that once Emil is dead she will die too. Alice had to weigh up her options but before she could plan or think a voice broke through the voices that surrounded.

 

“Monsoon will be hitting soon. I’d say in the next few minutes” A strong mauri voice cut through the air from a man.

 

Alice looked up, she had to squint especially with a black swollen eye as she looked upon the large and well-built warrior with long hair pulled back into a pony tail, his face was marked in tattoos, his eyes a dark brown, his skin a dark tan and he only wore these faint blue shorts, even his feet where bare. He had a few tattoos on his shoulders but nothing much really. He didn’t look familiar to Alice as she looked back to the sky, heck she didn’t even know if he was talking to her but the moment she looked away he looked down upon her before turning his body to face her.

 

“You were a legend once” Began the stranger “ So many use to look up to you, praise you. Then you burnt them all down.” His voice grew darker as he took a step towards her an ak-47 pointed towards her head. “ You killed Joe…He was my only friend and he use to speak so highly of you. There’s a reason why we don’t take in outsiders, because they can never understand our way…Always easily to twist into a monster!” His voice began to crack with anger and sadness.

 

Yet Alice did not do or say anything she just sat there, her gaze fell to the ground before her as she heard the familiar sound of the gun clicking, he was turning off the safety and about to pull the trigger and Alice didn’t do anything, she had been fighting for too long all for nothing. She was broken and was done with this life as she drew in what she thought would be her last breath, but then a voice rang out and before Alice knew it Citra stormed out.

 

“We need her!” Citra barked with hands on hips.

 

“Need her? She will bring sickness here and you know that!” The Man said in defence.

 

“Do you think I care what you think, I already know that. She will not be here for long anyway, now go back to your post.” Citra said and waved the man off.

 

Like an obtain dog with his tail between his legs the stranger did as he was told and Citra stood tall atop the steps and watched him carefully before casting her gaze upon her people, some of the young ones ran up to her and Alice could see Citra smile as she ruffled their hair and hugged them before they scuttled off elsewhere to play. However Alice could see anger, Citra was frustrated, she didn’t want to do this, and she didn’t want them here as Alice looked up at her before turning her gaze away.

 

“You should have let him just kill me” Alice said bitterly.

 

“Why? Have you forgotten you do as I say and if I say you live then you live!” Citra said looking down upon Alice.

 

Alice sighed softly before she felt the faint few droplets of rain fall upon her bare skin. The sun was gone; there was only darkness as Alice could hear the children carry on speaking in an old language Alice knew little of. Without Vaas Alice was nothing, Alice knew all she could do was to keep trying her best to encourage herself but each passing minute was killing her. Perhaps she was not fit for this life, not fit to be a Mother. Maybe Andres will have a better life without her in it as Alice looked up at Citra.

 

“Come with me” Citra softly said in a calm tone as she gestured Alice to follow her.

 

Alice stood up doing as she was told and followed Citra down the steps of the court yard and outside of the temple. The two where alone, no guards to escort them and it was simple Alice could have killed Citra then and there, she should have but Alice didn’t find the motivation to do so, she felt like all of her energy had been drained and all she wanted to do was do what she is told. A shameless and stupid choice but Alice wasn’t herself, she didn’t know who she was anymore, or what her purpose was, or what life even had to offer her anymore. 

 

Into the jungle Citra led Alice until they came to a small group of warriors, they looked older, veterans perhaps, their gaze fell upon Alice with dark eyes and they did not leave her even when Citra stopped her before she approached the group. They talked in their native language before Citra returned back to Alice with a bow in hand.

 

“Crafted from the secret trees of the jungle. This Bow will be your weapon and you will kill our enemies with it. This Knife was formed by our greatest Warriors; this will be the knife you kill the Monster of the Southern Island with. You will bring me his heart do you understand?” Citra said as she passed the items to Alice.

 

It was so strange, she was being given these primitive like weapons, and she was being told what to do in such a calm manner. Alice could have driven that knife into Citra’s heart but she was too weak, too sore. All Alice could do was take the bow and strap it over her shoulder and holster the knife into her pocket before looking up at Citra expecting to be told what to do. As if pleased with this Citra folded her arms and looked Alice up and down before nodding to herself.

 

“Good, first you will heal your wounds and rest. There is an old hut located a little further out in the jungle. There you will stay. Kila will watch over you.” Citra said as she addressed the stranger from before. The Man with the tattooed face and ak-47.

 

This was going to be awkward as Alice nodded her head and stood standing still with her gaze upon the ground. Citra didn’t waste any further time as she returned to the other warriors and KIla stepped away and approached Alice. His large hands tense on his rifle as if ready to point and shoot but he didn’t say anything just moved his head to gesture for her to follow him and so she did into the depths of the jungle. They walked a fair way on a pathless trail, Kila seemed to know where to go, and he was a tall and muscular man probably around his mid-20’s and in the prime of his life. From the looks of it he was trained with his rifle based on the way he held it and moved it around. However after about a half hour walk the two came to a run down and old looking building.

 

It wasn’t like the old houses built during the war; no this was far more primitive with old straw hay for a roof and large stones placed on top of one another and held together through some form of mud like cement. There was no lighting, no bedding just a dusty dirt ground as Alice ventured inside. It didn’t look like anyone had lived her and Alice was surprised she had never seen this before, it was just a lone building in the darkest part of the forest, like a shrine almost as Alice decided to settle down as she took off the bow from her shoulder and sat down on the floor.

 

To Alice’s surprise Kila came in as well and sat in a calm, almost mediative way on the floor with his legs crossed and his rifle laying across his lap while his hands steady and calm on it. His eyes where closed softly and his breathing was relaxed and easy. There was no sign of tension or concern as Alice looked him up and down trying to figure him out. As if sensing the question he opened one of his eyes looking at Alice directly.

 

“Citra said to keep an eye on you. Night and day” Kila said in a stern voice before closing his eye again.

 

Normally Alice would have fought and told him to get out and go away but she didn’t, she just didn’t even want to bother as she lay down against the dirty ground and closed her eyes. She had to rest, she needed it badly as she took in slow and steady breaths and if Kila decided to kill her in her sleep then so be it. However as Alice closed her eyes she felt that she had just as quickly opened them. Time has passed fast, it was dark, and pitch black as Alice’s eyes scanned over the area, there was a hand that quickly clasped over her mouth, dirty musky hand as Alice stiffened at the faint sight of Kila. Was he going to kill her? Maybe rape her and then kill her? However he didn’t do anything as he put a finger to his lip and moved his hand away from her mouth.

 

Slowly Alice sat up as she looked at a very alert Kila, her eyes followed his as she looked out into the darkness, and she couldn’t tell what the heck he was looking at until she saw the faint flicker of something in the distance. Alice had to squint and focus hard to figure out that it was a torch light of some sort, and then a voice came out. A thick Hispanic voice that sent a shiver down Alice’s spine, that made her body want to leap into action. It was Vaas and he was calling out her name and it took her breath away but before Alice could get up and run to him she felt strong arms grasp around her pulling her in against warm flesh, again Kila put his hand over her mouth smothering her.

 

Alice was kicking and screaming, she could hear him, she could hear her Vaas calling for her and all she wanted to do was run to him. The sound of his voice was pleading, almost heart breaking but she stopped fighting when she saw a fire torch in the distance accompanied by a slender figure. It wasn’t hard to tell it was Citra approaching the group of Pirates. A conversation Alice would never hear no matter how much she would beg or fight Alice just had to sit and watch, hearing Vaas yell something and seeing what could only be calm and collect Citra. Alice wanted to kill her, this was all planned out, she just knew it, she assumed it but she felt that she knew it. Alice knew she had something to fight for, Vaas was looking for her, and all she had to do was find a way out away from Kila away from Citra. Free from all of this. However right now Alice was stuck against Kila’s hot and sticky flesh and he was clearly keeping her head in the direction of the ongoing scene in the distance. 

 

Yet what he didn’t know was that as much as it pained Alice to see Vaas and Citra in the same area as one another, Alice was given a new hope.


	5. Only one Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you guys for the amazing support, I hope this chapter does not disappoint :3  
> Also dont worry Vaas will be fighting for Alice and she'll be making him in the later coming chapters :D   
> Enjoy, I'll probably upload the next chapter in the next couple of days. Didn't realize how hard it is to hold back on uploading once a week xD

That Following Night and day, Alice did not sleep nor eat. She was more of a captive, she knew that from the start, but now it was a whole different meaning as Alice sat in the stone hut glaring at Kila whom stood at the doorway entrance blocking her way. If she moved his eyes followed, if she stood his gun was pointed directly at her. So Alice decided to sit and wait patiently like a slave should, but now Alice was a little more determined than before. The passing conversation that happened in the distance before Alice with Vaas and Citra, it was very short lived and obviously Vaas and his pirates where not pleased with whatever was going on.

 

Maybe Citra was cunning enough to pull a Hoyt on Vaas. Holding Alice captive unless Vaas gives her what she wants, but what could Citra possibly want? Was it a trade, give Alice back in return for Vaas to return back to the Rakyat? It would never fly, not with so much at risk right now as Alice sat and pondered her thoughts out. Kila had become very alert and very hostile towards her as if he knew she would try anything to escape. They had not passed a single word between one another, only glared at each other. That’s all Alice could do at gun point anyway as she tapped her index finger on the ground fishing through the dirt ground as she sat bored trying to figure out what to do.

 

It was Mid-day that was for sure and Alice had become overly impatient, she was hungry and tired and that made her very aggressive then there are the mood swings. Shelly did mention something about drastic mood swing changes and she was right about that. Alice was finding it hard to differentiate between her actions and feelings, she was doing things because that’s how she felt at that current time, she felt lost and hopeless but now she knew that Vaas actually gave a damn and that was enough to make her come back to him, enough to find a way to get out of this hell hole she was currently stuck in.

 

Then in the distance the sounds of footsteps and foliage being moved around caught both Kila and Alice’s attention though Kila only tilted his head slightly but never moved his eyes away from Alice. Alice though remained stoic in the same position until she could see figures coming up behind Kila. Two of them there buff beefcake like. They were both young Warriors and clearly the temple guards, they had knives in hands rather than a machete or guns which were odd but the figure between those two men caught Alice’s attention the mot as Citra strolled forward.

 

“Stand Down, I wish to speak with her” Citra said in her stern and seductive voice.

 

At the sound of her command Kila automatically lowered his weapon and stepped aside as Citra moved forward passing her two beefcake guards and entering the small little shake. Alice had never wanted to kill her before so badly like she did right then and there, she could have too but the knife was too small and with Kila and two guards nearby Alice was trapped, she’d never live long enough to get out of here not with one Rakyat with a fire arm anyway. So Alice played dumb as she looked Citra up and down and decided to place her bet on doing as she is told until she can get out of this little hut place. All it would take is for Alice to easily disarm Kila and knock him out, maybe even kill him and then be able to get far away from here and return to the nearest outpost. Surely that was her best option and even though she didn’t like this cat and mouse game, Alice knew she was safer with that option rather than killing Citra right here and now.

 

“I have come to tell you that some Privateers have come to the Island, these men in yellow had kidnaped one of our finest women for a sacrifice that was meant to take place tonight. Without her we cannot appease our Gods. You are to go and kill these men in yellow and retrieve the girl. If you do so I will reward you with some freedom…but if you disobey I will kill you on the spot.” Citra said holding her head high; her voice was venomous like with bitterness.

 

“Fine I’ll do it, tell me when and where and I’ll have the girl back in no time” Alice said in a rather calm tone.

 

However it was evident there was a silent battle between the two, Citra knew that Alice had seen the passing conversation from last night and it became a silent battle of jealousy. Nodding her head the Warrior Goddess approved of Alice’s words before she folded her arms behind her back and turned on her heels only to stop and look over her shoulder. Alice knew very well that Citra had something up her sleeve and whatever it was Alice didn’t like the feeling of it.

 

“Vaas was here. He didn’t mention anything of you, I guess you are of no use to even him” Citra scoffed before walking off.

 

It was clear that her intention was to spike hatred into Alice so much that she was tempted to get up and attack, it was as if Citra was egging Alice on to do it just so she had a positive reason to kill her without a doubt or perhaps make an example of her. Yet Alice did not bend to those words, she knew otherwise, she had heard Vaas calling her name and so Alice only watched Citra disappear before she looked over to Kila. Citra had left a rather BIG hole in this little rescue mission as Alice made a snort like sound which Kila give her a dark glare. Things where not looking too good but Alice knew what she had to do.

 

“Then I guess I’ll be heading off” Alice said with a stern voice as she stood up.

 

Just as she did Kila predictably stopped her from even taking a single step as he aimed the gun towards her and blocked her exit as the large warrior stood in the door way. Even though Citra didn’t say anything it seemed Alice wasn’t exactly permitted to leave either despite the fact she was supposed to rescue someone. This annoyed Alice as she put her hands on her hips and screwed up her face rather agitated. At least it was just her and Kila right now.

 

“Citra did not say you could leave you!” Kila barked 

 

This was going to be a never ending fight between the two as Alice rolled her eyes and sat back down to the ground before tapping her toes against each other. She didn’t like this but she knew if she just held out a little long and was a little more patination then she would soon be free from this hell hole. She just had to play her cards right.

 

**~Vaas Island~**

 

Back at home Vaas paced back and forth trying to decipher through his given options. Last night he had run into Citra, he didn’t want to see her in fact he should have killed her but something stopped him. Maybe because he knew that if he did kill her then he’d be the only one of their family left, not just that but also Citra was heavily pregnant and it wouldn’t surprise Vaas if she was soon going to pop the little fucker out. See the thing is she had told Vaas that she’d seen Alice’s body being dragged away by some Privateers. It could have been a lie but Vaas’ pirates had told him that the privateers where starting to come over to their Island.

 

If that was true then all Vaas had to do was go off and find these fuckers and get Alice back but from the sounds of it Citra made it seem like Alice was already dead. He didn’t want to believe that, he couldn’t he looked up and over into the Canteen at the Doctor with Andres in her arms. Shelly was seated neatly on the old wooden chair, Abel on the opposite side with Gun loosely by his side watching over the woman and child. Shelly had never been a Mother and wasn’t exactly the mothering type but she had taken good care of Andres well enough so far to keep Vaas off their backs.

 

The biggest issue that concerned Shelly was if Alice didn’t return what if she had been killed by Rakyat or Privateers, then Shelly would have to take care of the child until he was old enough to be palmed off to Vaas. Something Shelly really didn’t have time to do or really willing to do either. After all Andres were well but he would need his mother, they couldn’t just keep feeding him a mixture of goat’s milk and powdered milk. No they needed the correct formula for that and it would only be enough to sustain the young baby for a little while but not long, he needed his mother and her nutrients, he needed her comfort and guidance and Alice wasn’t here to give that. It had the Pirate faction all over this like a pack of wolves. Pirates where all alert and looking out for Privateers or Alice or anything that would give Vaas a sign but so far there had been nothing.

 

Vaas knew deep down this was just a temporary fix and he couldn’t keep it up as he stopped pacing and pulled out a cigar mindlessly lighting it up. With a faint huff Vaas ventured over towards Carlos whom had been training two young recruits. At the sight of their leader the young boys stood alert and at attention but Carlos shooed them off as the right hand of Vaas knew that look all too well.

 

“I want you to take a group out to some of the Rakyat villages, keep a fucking good eye on them ok?” Vaas ordered.

 

“What if it’s true and the Privateers do have Alice?” Carlos questioned shrugging slightly.

 

“Look Citra took her once before she could easily do it again. I know this bitch all to fucking well and if I have to kill her just to get Alice back then I’ll do it.” Vaas hissed between gritted teeth before he walked away.

 

It’s true he hated this twist and turning of events, it was giving him a headache as he approached the canteen and took Andres from Shelly tossing aside his cigar and looking down at the baby in his hands. Andres had the same tan skin and maybe even eye colour but Andres had the facial features of Alice and Vaas couldn’t live without her, as Much as he hated being lied to he hated it even more being alone. Maybe he was getting his personal affairs mixed up but he knew that this was what he had to do, he had to find Alice because he knew that Shelly was right, he was slowly killing himself as well after putting Alice down and he knew his mistake could end up with him being dead but if he had to die just to save Alice then he would. He’d do anything for her right now as he held the giggling baby in his arms just a little closer to his heart.

 

How the hell did he do this to himself, to drive the only woman away without a second thought? His skull felt like there was something constricting on the inside as he let out a faint whimper of agony and gave the child back to Shelly before pounding his palms to his temples. The pain only flared up as Vaas stormed off and squint his eyes that were starting to water up, but it wasn’t from the pain in his head, he was crying. He felt lost, hopeless almost and all he wanted to do was keep fighting to burn every asshole down to the ground until he finds Alice. Life felt meaningless without her, his bed he no longer wanted to sleep in anymore not unless he had Alice back. 

 

Vaas knew he was a monster and his only escape from those thoughts where drugs as he stormed into the warehouse and found a small pouch of cocaine which he didn’t hesitate to dip a finger in and snort it. The sensation was mind blowing, almost relieving, Vaas said he would never go back on the crank but he did, it messed his head up but it also helped him focus on his objective as he let out a soft sigh of relief and looked up towards the darkened warehouse ceiling. Above where chains that hung loosely, hooks and other decorations such as glass bottles and faint brown lights that looked like they had reached their limits.

 

With a deep breath in the monster himself known as the Jester of Rook let the air fill his lungs and his mind expand to the only person he could turn to. He knew deep down on the inside he shouldn’t, going back was the worst thing, but right now he needed to, he needed to find some sort of clue about Alice and maybe…Maybe he just needed an inside man. Vaas recognizing what he had to do stormed off out of the warehouse and prepared to immediately take action.

 

**~The Jungle~**

 

The air was thick out here in the thicket of the green lush jungle as Alice swept aside a large leaf before ducking under a half broken tree that obstructed her path way. Behind her was Kila hissing and speaking in his native tongue while whipping his machete around trying to clear a path. When Alice had been told that she was to go off and find this lost girl, she couldn’t have been happier, the sensation of her freedom just a stretch away. However when the Temple Guard told Alice of this and that she must be accompanied by Kila, she felt like her goal just stretched a mile away from her.

 

Kicking a lose branch on the ground Alice gritted her teeth knowing Kila could not see her. They were almost at the location of a Privateer outpost where it was rumoured the Rakyat Girl was located at. In all Honesty Alice wanted to kill Kila, they were alone and in the jungle but Alice didn’t, why? Because she knew that in her current state, hungry, exhausted and her limbs sore from the other day, she was no match for Kila. Alice also had to remember she was still wounded as well, she had recently had a child too and though her instincts told her to fight she knew her chances of survival was very thin and luck wasn’t on her side.

 

In all honesty things just kept finding a way to get put aside or delayed as Alice crouched down behind a thick bush and observed the outpost overhead. There were about three men in yellow, Privateers clearly, but they looked like they had higher quality bullet proof vests, they looked more militia like but there was no mistaking them as Privateers. Clearly Emil had advanced them and Alice knew that the Rakyat where in for one heck of a fight, and so where the Pirates too. With a sigh Alice watched the three men, two where just typical gun men, however one of them had an RPG and Alice knew that if her guess was right then this was going to be a very difficult fight.

 

She’d become too use to winning, too use to fighting the Rakyat that she had never thought of how the heck she could or would defeat an advanced or stronger enemy. Gritting her teeth Alice removed her bow from her shoulder and loaded an arrow. The Rakyat didn’t give her any explosive Arrows and so she knew she had to make three clean head shots in just a few split seconds. Her hands trembled as she pulled back the arrow, she didn’t hear Kila, and he’d probably taken cover only to observe. Alice was afraid because she had not done this in such a long time, she knew the risks but most of all she knew she was probably going to die. Maybe that’s what this was all about because Alice didn’t see or hear any girl, they didn’t have captives and yet these Privateers where the exact same as the ones the Temple Guard had described to Alice.

 

This was defiantly a set up as Alice drew in her final breath and pulled back the arrow before letting it fly into the air aimed directly at the guy with the RPG.


	6. Memories of Someone Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here comes the chapter with the big plot twist setting things in stone for Vaas and Alice :D   
> Hope you guys enjoy.  
> P.s There will be a lot more focus on Vaas then Alice :D

A loud and painful scream yelled through the somewhat silent air as it echoed through the jungle. The RPG privateer stood up grasping the arrow embedded in his neck. Alice had missed his vital point, she had hit him near the side of his neck and even though it looked like a nasty wound he was still able to pull out his Rocket Launcher. Fearful Alice shot her eyes wide open, the two other men didn’t hesitate and started to open fire as Alice had to hide behind a thick tree before feeling her body shack and get launched forward as the warhead hit nearby, a little too close as Alice struggle to get to her feet, winded and feeling a strange sensation of pain over her body she tried to get up but it was too late, she felt hands wrap around her, her mouth was covered over and before she knew it she was knocked out cold.

 

All she could think of or do was let it be over and done with expecting death to come and take her swiftly away. Why should she keep fighting an endless war? Why should she keep trying to prove herself when there was nothing left to prove anymore? She was what she is and Alice could only let it all go, leave it all behind, her final thoughts where of Andres. He’d grow up strong under Vaas’ care and the Pirate Lord would move on of course, there are always others, other women and drugs to take his mind off things, Shelly would be able to aid with medical care for Andres so there was no need to hold on. Alice had done what nature had required her to do, have a child with a strong man and pass on both their genes. Alice has given life to Andres and now hers must be taken away.

 

**~Rakyat temple~**

 

Walking up the familiar stone steps, Vaas knew automatically that he was expected with the way the temple doors stood open and that very few guards stood around as well as the light up candles on display. Walking into his former childhood Vaas felt a sensation in the pit of his stomach as he walked up the dark temple hallway that led to the courtyard. The feeling was like a knot but it was like someone was pulling him back, telling him to stop. Citra would take any advantage she could with him, he knew that, but Vaas couldn’t just sit back and do nothing playing a mindless game of mine field in search of Alice. What he needed was to find a clue that she was alive and then find her.

 

Out into the Courtyard there were various people, young and old, children and elders of the tribe, they all looked up at the Pirate Lord with wary eyes, their songs and laughter’s of joy fell into silence as everyone stiffened watching him. This made Vaas agitated as he snarled and furrowed his brows, he hated having to do this but he was doing this for Alice so she better be alive. Maybe he shouldn’t have been here but the plan was Carlos and Abel would take control of the Pirates until Vaas can find Alice and then destroy the Rakyat for good, including his own Sister and her forsaken child.

 

It wasn’t an easy plan and both Carlos and Abel disagreed with this, but what other choice did they have? Shelly was in charge of taking care of the child, and the wounded Vaas had directly said that they can get fucked because he wasn’t going to deal with pussy fuckers that can’t grow balls to fight for him and live to see tomorrow. So he knew coming here was fatal, Citra could do the same thing to him as she did before, chain him up and treat him like a dog. However he knew she wouldn’t, this was what she wanted wasn’t it? If Citra truly had Alice then this was all she needed to do to get Vaas back and Vaas knew that this was what he needed to do to get Alice back and burn Citra.

 

Before Vaas could even pass the large old tree that he had once carved his name into many years ago, Citra escorted by two large muscular men approached. Of Course Citra had that sweet and sickened smile on her face with her hands behind her back and the way she walked would have been alluring to most men but not Vaas, not after what she had done to him. However his eyes fell upon the large swollen stomach of hers, she was heavy and probably due to have the baby but Vaas wasn’t the one to know all about that sort of crap as he folded his arms and stood still.

 

“You come?” Citra said softly amusing with his presence.

 

“Yeah…I’m done with the fucking Pirates. Done with their shit. I Figured it’s time to come home ya know?” Vaas said trying his best to sell his words.

 

He needed Citra to believe him, but she wasn’t like Hoyt, she couldn’t read him through his body, all she cared about was Vaas being in the same place as she was as the woman walked up to him circling him to admire him from afar, her eyes wondering up and down his body as she trailed a hand down his back causing him to stiffen and clench his jaw. 

 

“You left them for good? Why?” Citra said as she stopped a few feet in front of Vaas.

 

Though her eyes never truly left him it was like as if she had just opened up a Christmas present and was caught in pure awe. Vaas knew how to use his charms on women to get what he wanted, it wasn’t that hard but this was his sister, half or not they were still blood related and his internals where crawling around begging for him to get the hell away from her. He knew fully well what he was getting himself into as he drew in a deep breath reminding him why he was here. If he could kill for Alice then he could do this to save her. After all maybe this was his payback for all the things he’s done to her, but being here, in a place where his childhood memories flashed before his eyes…it was harder than he had thought.

 

“I came back for you” Vaas said softly.

 

Of course it wasn’t true, he wanted her dead but his voice did not sound like his own when he spoke those words. He’d never been good at acting even though he liked to be the star of his own shows, but this was a different acting, this was being someone else who he wasn’t and it was going to be harder than anything else in his entire life so far. To his surprise Citra fell for it as she gave a gleeful smile showing the whites of her teeth, happiness radiated off her skin with her rosy cheeks before she turned her back to him, half looking over her shoulder like a shy child before gesturing him to follow her in towards the temple before telling her guards to stay back.

 

“Leave us” Citra said commanding her guards; they only glared at Vaas as he passed them.

 

Even steadying his own breath seemed difficult, his headache was starting to come back as he walked into the inner sanctum of the temple, and he recalled the paintings on the wall of the warrior and the Ink Monster. Citra’s childish voice echoed in his mind as he recalled the story. It had been a long time ago since he had been here, seen the people, and been with the people. He’d killed them and yet their leader was welcoming him back into the tribe, so easily just like that without a second thought. This was why Vaas knew love was blind and how he had a whole advantage over Citra more then she would have thought. He was smarter, he was born to be the leader, these where meant to be his people but he left them because of her. Maybe some how he could return to them, but that was a long shot and something he couldn’t let his mind focus on right now.

 

“The Monster under the Lotus pond” Citra said softly looking at the large painting trailing a hand over it before looking up at Vaas and smiling.

 

Vaas had not realized he’d stopped and been staring at the image of the lotus pond and the large menacing creature before it. Of course he didn’t need to recall the story but he felt a deep connection. In the past he often thought about the creature, he always believed he was the demon, the omen that cursed his own Island, sometimes he’d wonder if it was Hoyt but over time and with the strong use of drugs he forgot those thoughts, left them behind just like he left behind his past. Now being here in this temple with those of his past, it brought everything back and Vaas was struggling to comprehend why, why now of all things?

 

“You always told that story very well Sister.” Vaas said rather mindless.

 

His eyes trailed down the large picture and then on top the other wall of the figure holding the creatures head. The warrior, their ancestor said to have become a God in the afterlife, and according to legend Vaas’ great Grandfather or some shit along those lines. Who was to say anymore as Vaas returned his gaze towards Citra, she had this glowing smile still on her face as she took his hand in hers and just like they had as children she tugged him forward in a playful manner.

 

“Come I must show you something” Citra said giving another playful tug on his arm.

 

Dumbfound by this strange attitude, Vaas was pulled forward and dragged along by a playful and cheerful Citra whom lead him out of the hallway, her walk was Briskly almost like a trot, Vaas didn’t struggle to keep up with her with a regular walk, she’d always been one to walk with such short strides and Vaas with long lengthy strides. She led him out into the main temple part where it opened up and led up to the long stair ways and towards the platform which over looked the shoreline, however Citra did not take him up there; she took him over to the far side and through an old arch way and down a long corridor. 

 

Parts of his memory where faded of this place, he could remember it, the nostalgic feeling as his eyes travelled over the darkened temple walls and doorways, but he could not remember specifically where or why let along when. Then she took a sharp turn into a room pulling Vaas behind her before she stopped and seemed to bounce on the spot pointing towards the wall, she had a familiar look on her face, one from their childhood, this smile of pure happiness that made Vaas almost forget what the heck he was doing.

 

“Look, remember your first kill!” Citra said in a beaming voice.

 

Vaas’ eyes travelled up and over the walls; there on a small stone table was the pelt of a tiger. It was indeed his first kill, it had happened on a hunting trip with his father when he was just a young boy. They were hunting boar when they accidently fell upon a tigers den, he’d killed the large female by sheer luck but he regretted it, he regretted killing that very tiger because when she lay dead he could hear the cries of her two young cubs that where curled up in the corner of a tree having just seen their own Mother killed by a strange creature. Vaas knew then and there that all that female tiger wanted to do was protect her young cubs from monsters and yet Vaas was rewarded; his Father abandoned the young cubs, perhaps the cruellest thing leaving them to defend for themselves. And then His Father skinned the tiger and took her pelt and when they had returned to the village his Father showed pride in his son, something that was very rarely seen.

 

Gulping down with fear and regret Vaas returned his gaze towards Citra whom stood by his side, her green eyes reflected that of their fathers more than their Mothers, it wasn’t the colour it was the look. It was madness and the joy that they always got from killing. Vaas took in a deep breath knowing that he too enjoyed killing but all these memories made him shaky, made him somewhat fearful and he couldn’t understand why. Perhaps he was afraid that he would do the same to his own son, make him hunt and kill and be cruel to him like his own Father was. All Vaas could do was nod his head looking back over to the tiger pelt. It had maintained a good colour and look since it had been years of such a hunt.

 

“Come, come!” Citra then cooed dragging Vaas off Elsewhere.

 

He was hesitant to follow her but he didn’t have much of a choice as his brain and soul was in utter shock. Everything was raw but then he felt it again, the strange sensation to go back and it was stronger this time opening his eyes up to why. He wanted to go back to his Island to his child, to Alice. His protective instincts of being a father were kicking in but he had to do his very best right now to forget that as Citra led him into another room, a well-groomed room with fur pelts on stone bedding and a fire place that had not been touched in years.

 

“This is your room” Citra said holding both of Vaas’ hands.

 

She was looking up at him with this adorable look, she was prideful and gleaming with happiness like as if this was the best thing in her entire life and Vaas couldn’t help but smirk. Not because she was happy but because he was just inches away from getting what he wanted, Citra was his prey and just like many humans she would fall and he would rise and parade her corpse around like a flag. Truth be told he couldn’t have been happier, he felt on top of the world as Citra wrapped her arms around him unexpectedly. She seemed happy and just melted away as Vaas hesitantly put his hands around her. He had a mixed sensation of feelings, he hated her but he loved her in a sibling way as he gently pulled away from her.

 

“Sister this is all very nice no? However I’d like to…uh…attend my duties so to speak.” Vaas said smiling and nodding his head.

 

Citra cocked her head somewhat unable to understand what he meant by that, the look of confusion on her face seemed to turn into a dark appearance as she took a step away from him and put her arms around her shoulders as if to shield herself from him. 

 

“What do you mean by that Brother?” Citra questioned in a rather blunt and cold voice.

 

“ I mean I’d like to see my people you know say a hello, introduce myself to them, all that kind of shit” Vaas said once again smiling and nodding his head.

 

Citra raised her head up and seemed to fold her arms behind her back before lowering her gaze to the ground thinking deep in thought. Vaas knew this look as she dared a glance up at him looking him up and down. It was like she was trying to see if it was a good idea but there was something else there and he furrowed his brows a little disappointed in her response. Wasn’t he the fucking king of this place? The one born to rule? Perhaps Citra was starting to wake up to this.

 

“And the women? Do you require their attention?” Citra said in a venomous like way inching towards Vaas.

 

“No…I do not…I have no interest in women at the moment. You know too much going on to focus on all that crazy shit. Plus bitches get too clingy” Vaas said jokingly not expecting Citra to chuckle back at him.

 

Dropping her guard she inched towards him and took his hand, it seemed Citra was jealousy as she looked up at him still unsure but decided it was for the best.

 

“Come then, I will show you my people.” Citra said in a rather strong and very stern tone.

 

Vaas knew she wasn’t just going to lay down her crown and let him take over, plus he was too new for all that shit and he’d prefer it that way, all he had to do was play his cards right, find Alice and get the hell out of here before killing all these infested flea bags. That was his goal as he was led out of the room and towards the courtyard.


	7. Facing the Facts

The first thing Alice felt was bitter coldness burst over her accompanied by a variety of pain all over her body which caused her to scream. Coming back to consciousness all she could see was darkness as water poured over her face silencing her screams as she struggled to breath, she could feel her hands where bound above her head as she tried to kick and struggle against her capture. The water stopped as she panted but air was hard to grasp as the moister caught her. Then again more water poured over her. Again she kicked and tried to struggle but she was just draining her energy as she was so unfamiliar with being in this position and enduring this particular torture. 

 

The more she came to it the more she could hear the sound of running water in the background and the sound of someone yelling. The next thing Alice knew was that the darkness suddenly vanished and a harsh light shot through causing her to struggle trying to shield her face from the blinding light as she tried to blink taking in large gasps of air. Footsteps moved around her, she could smell something heavy in the air, it was piss and death, the smell of rotten decay surrounded her as Alice felt like she was about to be sick. She’d never smelt anything like this and she had dealt with the pirates so this was on a whole new level of stench to Alice’s nostrils.

 

“GET UP!” A thick German voice yelled.

 

A sudden sharp sensation went through her torso as Alice gasped feeling winded, her eyes shot open as she came face to face with a man, her vision blurred as she continued to act like a savage trying to free herself, get away. However as her sight adjusted she froze in pure fear, she was alive and she couldn’t comprehend that but what hit her even harder was that Emil was hunched over looking down at her with a very disapproved look on his face. One that could easily kill.

 

“And here I thought you were dead” Emil joked as he chuckled softly before standing up.

 

The Kingpin moved away and off into the distance where Alice couldn’t see, she felt a whole new sensation of pain now in her lower left leg which made her wince as she struggled to look over her breasts and down at her legs which she had been kicking just moments ago. Her face went snow white pale as she started to dry reach, she was mortified to see that bone was sticking out just above her ankle; she’d clearly broken it but by whom had done such a thing she didn’t know. It also made her horrified as to what else could have happened to her while she was unconscious. 

 

Emil returned into her vision with a smirk on his face noting Alice’s realization to her injured leg, though he only rubbed the stubble on his chin which looked like he was trying to grow a goatee but failing at. Alice was confused, disorientated and in need of serious medical attention, she could only assume she had loosed a fair amount of blood and would soon undergo deliriousness as her breathing quicken. To This Emil noticed as he made a faint humming sound to a tune. 

 

“Don’t you worry now love. I’ll be getting someone to fix you up. But First I want to know what the fuck you are doing on the North Island, you tell me fucking everything you got it?” Emil spat in a cruel tone.

 

Alice wanted to protest, she wanted to just die but not slow and painful as she huffed trying to think about how she should go about this, but her brain wasn’t exactly in the mood to think as Alice squirmed and tried to get a better view of Emil. From what she could tell she was in some sort of torture room, she was laying on the dirty ground of rough patchy cement and her hands had been bound with cuffs hocked around a metal loop to keep her in place. There was no way of getting out of this as Alice rolled her eyes and tried to steady her breathing.

 

“Its all your fault…this chaos…Killing and distancing yourself like your better…” Alice scoffed as she rolled around softly but to no avail did she ease the pain in her leg or the throbbing pain that was starting in her chest and head.

 

“That’s where you are fucking wrong. See I’m the king, the one that runs the show and the Ring Leader doesn’t associate with the cripples that’s dragging down his show now does he? So I decided to renovate so to speak. Hoyt…who ever that fucker truly was, he obviously didn’t see the importance in having a good reputation.” Emil said rambling on a little bit like a lunatic.

 

“Reputation? Hoyt had the biggest drug slave ring going on in the Pacific you idiot. You’ve burned that already with this bullshit of yours.” Alice retorted in anger as she spat at Emil’s feet.

 

“NO that’s where you are wrong, in fact I’ve grown the business far bigger and better then Hoyt ever had. I’ve got Brothels, gambling rings, fucking Casino’s and clubs all in my fucking name and guess what love? My Girls, my slaves are the fucking stars of the shows. I bring them in, train them up, sell them out and make them work for me. Some of them even do the night shifts you know, selling a bit of dope here and there and if they bring in a little extra or get more clients then I give them a little something to make them a little happy, to get them through the day or night so to speak.” Emil said nodding his head in approval to himself.

 

Alice rolled her eyes giving up on this so called conversation knowing it was just useless. Emil wasn’t just running a drug or slave trade like Hoyt he was like a fucking stupid ass Pimp, but one that’s just a little bit bigger than your local street thug. Maybe it was his mafia background and up brining as Alice compared him to that of a thug more then what Hoyt was. At least Hoyt had a plan B if things fell through with slaves or drugs, at least he had people to do his business and he didn’t toss his name out there in the public either. Alice was about to turn around and say something but it slipped her mind as she felt her cuff being undone and she was hoisted up onto something plastic like.

 

“Take her away to the ward. Keep her under strict security understood?” Emil said yelling to someone near Alice.

 

However her vision was beginning to blur and her mind was starting to drift from her, images of Vaas and Andres flashed before her eyes as she mumbled and slurred her words. She remembers seeing the bright lights above her, the stench of chemicals, and the sensation of something cold beneath her before the sharp feeling of something being injected in her right arm. Someone was mumbling words and acting franticly about but Alice couldn’t tell much, she only saw a blur before the darkness enclosed her in to a dream like state.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

The following day was a rather pleasant one so to speak as Vaas lay awake in his room; the smell of burnt fire wood met his nostrils as he rolled around on the fur bedding before he decided to stretch his arms and get up. The faint rays of sun light where coming through the jungle forest outside, there wasn’t much sound to be heard, it was still very early morning as Vaas dressed in his so called new attire. Citra had given him traditional Rakyat Males clothing of the typical white sash that would go over his chest, a leather skirt like kilt that was decorated in bones, shells and other mysterious beads and also knee length pants that seemed to bunch up around his knees.

 

Rolling his eyes at this horrible fashion taste and the fact he had to put aside his normal clothing because Citra said so as it would only invoke fear into the tribe, Vaas put on the pants and the sash but refused to put the damn kilt on. There was no way in hell he would wear that, as a boy he had been forced to and it always felt uncomfortable around his waist as Vaas finished getting his pants done up before walking out into the corridor. He felt strange, his feet on the cold temple stone ground didn’t feel right, he wasn’t use to this, it had been too long as he stiffened a growl like sound and instead clenched his jaw before looking around.

 

It was too silent for his liking, the people of the tribe probably sleeping and Citra would have been as well. Very few temple guards could be seen; they still had camp fires and torches lit up on the walls and in the centre of the large courtyard area as Vaas decided to venture out of the temple. Nobody noticed him, his Mohawk and appearance didn’t strike him as being a danger or the pirate lord they should be afraid off. In fact Vaas found it easier to sneak off into the jungle and go for a jog. He’d expected to have some hassles but thankfully he didn’t.

 

As he jogged through an unfamiliar path Vaas came into contact with someone else. The Jungle was thick and hard to see during the darker hours as Vaas fell to the ground and stumbled to get up as he looked down at the somewhat larger man whom looked dazed looking up at him. This man was younger then him, he had a machete in one hand and was clearly Rakyat as Vaas stiffened unsure of how to approach this stranger.

 

“I’m sorry brother, I’m Kila. I wish I could apologize properly but I must go to Citra Immediately” The warrior spoke in a somewhat strong voice before he dashed off past Vaas.

 

This left the pirate lord confused as he watched the man running off into the direction of the temple, he recalled his name, Kila, perhaps he might know something about Alice as Vaas gritted his teeth and decided to let this go. He needed to relax and to breath, being around Citra yesterday had driven him insane, he needed this freedom right now and so without much thought the pirate lord jogged off. He should have been curious, he should have turned around and jogged off after the other warrior but he wasn’t thinking right, his heart was beating in the hopes he’d find clues out here. Maybe Alice ripped her shirt along the path and he might be able to justify she was here. Although there was another reason why he was out here as he jogged through the depths of the forest and past an old stone hut. 

 

Up a head in the jungle nicely camouflaged was Abel, he was leaning against a tree and his dark skin blended him in well as Vaas did a double check to make sure he wasn’t being followed. It was too early for the warriors or so he assumed as he jogged off past Abel before darting into the jungle and carefully making his way back to the Pirate through the darkness and undercover of the jungle.

 

“New attire?” Abel said in a stoic tone pointing to Vaas’ pants and bare chest.

 

“Yeah some shit like that” Vaas said mindlessly as he looked around to make sure no one was around.

 

In the distance the sun was starting to rise up and over the mountain tops as Vaas made a quick note to the time, it must have been around 6 o’clock in the morning. From what Vaas could remember it was the time most warriors would be up, fisher men would go out and farmers would get up around this time too. However most of the warriors seemed to remain in the temple from what Vaas could tell from his observation yesterday. After making his notes he looked up at Abel, the man had a stoic look on his face, as always, but even so Vaas felt like he was being judged. None of the Pirates fully agreed to this when Vaas told them this was what had to be done. They all thought that blowing this place up was a better idea but Vaas couldn’t risk doing that, what if Alice was here being held prisoner? Citra hadn’t allowed him to look at the prison cells yesterday, she played some excuse about there being nothing there of interest which made Vaas all the more suspicious.

 

“We collected enough c4 and grenades to blow this temple apart. However we have a problem.” Abel said softly not moving his eyes away from Vaas. Vaas only snarled in response before Abel cleared his throat and went on. “Our weapons supplier seems to have…disappeared.”

 

“Privateers?” Vaas questioned raising a brow.

 

“Most likely boss. Our supplies have been shortened bit by bit each day.” Abel said in a more informative way then he should have.

 

Vaas put his hands through his messy Mohawk and then stood in thought looking towards the ground. If their supplies where cut off then his men would become more agitated and Vaas couldn’t have that. Maybe Alice was right in keeping the pirates away from this place because that’s what Vaas knew he had to do. He had to distract his own men and he knew he’d probably end up in a bad situation but his main focus was to keep them away from the temple, let him source this place out, find Alice and then blow this place to hell.

 

“Ok….Ok…Hermano I want you to get the boys to do what Pirates do best ok?” Vaas said nodding in approval to himself.

 

“No what exactly do you mean by that Boss?” Abel said tilting his head to the side a little confused.

 

“I mean make them fucking work. Tell Carlos this to. The men get in some fucking boats and steal shit from cargo ships, maybe even steal the whole fucking ship too you know? Like fucking Pirates should” Vaas said emphasising on the word Pirates.

 

To this Abel nodded and had a positive look on his face, a smile maybe but Vaas wasn’t paying that much attention to his fellow pirate as he rubbed his head and sighed. This was all so very stressful. Vaas wanted two things, he wanted to find Alice mainly but he wasn’t sure about destroying the temple. He could get everyone to come together and take on Emil for sure but without Alice it was of no use and there would be so many objections to this.

 

“Headache?” Abel questioned before pulling out a packet of Aspirin.

 

“More like I need some fucking crank and pot. These Rakyat shitheads are driving me insane, no pot, no technology…” Vaas sighed in frustration.

 

“Well you are the one that decided to do this now you have to go through with it.” Abel said with a faint chuckle as if seeing Vaas like this amused him.

 

“Yeah whatever, just fuck off alright. Let them know that when I give the order they shot to kill ok? Now get those assholes on some fucking boats and get them out there.” Vaas said slapping Abel on the side of his arm before walking out into the path way and jogging back towards the Temple.

 

This was the way it had to be as Vaas reminded himself and although he knew he would have to endure all this bullshit, he knew it would be worth it once he finds Alice. Just that she better be alive because he won’t be happy if she’s dead in fact the whole of Rook would feel his utter rage as Vaas took in a deep breath and saw the temple in the distance growing. No way in hell was this going to go his way but he would just have to force it, there is no such thing as trying, it’s get it done and over with as Vaas reminded himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter stuff gets real. You get to see whats going on with Alice a little more and Citra puts her plan into action as she divides Vaas and Alice apart even more.


	8. BlindSided

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all sorry I forgot to get around to this last week, I got a little caught up with all the Easter Celerbrations, drawing and doing work for Class. So please enjoy this chapter and be ready for another chapter this Wednesday :D

Stirring from her sleep as Alice awoke to a clinic like place she tried to sit up, however restraints on her arms and around her neck and forehead made Alice stiffen and let out a growl like sound trying to fight her restraints. Maybe it was the clanking sound or the vulgar words she was mumbling but either way a small and frail looking man approached her. He had a long white over coat on that you would normally see on a doctor, He had these large black framed glasses on him that made his eyes look larger than they actually where.

 

“Shh shh now. You must be mindful, keep quiet or else they will hear.” The Man softly said with an American accent.

 

Alice wasn’t that good at placing people to their origins but for sure he sounded like he must have come from the big cities like California or maybe even bigger to the heart of America like Los Angles as Alice tried hard to bite her tongue and lay there. Since her head was restrained she couldn’t move it to the side to see what the hell was going on or where she was so she looked to this man before her. His hair was like a light brown all whisked back into a messy form that could have been a comb over. He had high cheek bones and light tan skin with blue eyes; he looked like a professor almost if only he was a little older. Maybe he was in his early 30’s as Alice made a quick note before the man turned to look at her directly and smiled.

 

“Your leg will be ok. I’ve properly put the bone back in but it’s going to take a while before it can heal. Which means for the next few months you’re going to have to get use to laying around.” The man said in a ginger like voice.

 

“Months? I don’t have that kind of time!” Alice said in a hushed bitter tone as she struggled against her restraints.

 

Just as she did the man put his hand to her forehead and made a soft sound to hush her quietly before looking over his shoulder with a wary look on his face before turning back to Alice patting her forehead. She didn’t like this, this was not what she wanted at all, she wanted death but now she wanted redemption. With a broken leg she couldn’t get that sort of thing clearly but she wasn’t just going to lie in bed for the next few months. Plus she doubted Emil would allow her to live that long once he finds out the full truth. 

 

“Listen carefully ok.” This man softly said doing another check over his shoulders once more. “You have to trust me ok? I did a check over you; I know that you’ve recently had a child. Whoever helped you and healed your wound on your arm did an impressive job but know this. Emil knows everything. Don’t lie to him ok? I’ll do my best to keep you alive as best as I can but you have to trust me ok?” The man said in more of a husky tone now leaning forward.

 

All Alice could do was roll her eyes and nod before the man seemed confident in her response before he straighten up and walked off leaving Alice to stare up at the bright white ceiling. Months of this would be categories as pure torture for Alice as she tried to carefully wriggle her right arm free but it was useless. They must have bound her properly with leather restraints fastened to her wrist size seeing as it was too tight around her wrist to even move the damn restraints.

 

They must have been stupid to keep Alice alive, shouldn’t she be dead or did Emil really know the truth, did he know all about Vaas as well? If so Rook was in for a huge ass fight as Alice tried yet again to move her head and get a look at her surroundings. Unfortunately she couldn’t see much of her own body; the more she fought the restraint the more painful it hurt her so she sighed and laid flat on the bedding which wasn’t too bad actually. Seems like she would just have to play fox for a good while until she can get the hell out of here. Perhaps Emil was smarter then she thought as she made a scoff like sound thinking about the German bastard.

 

Speaking of the devil the man himself was walking in her direction. Alice knew it was him by that particular sound of his shoes, he always had a taste for those nice flat sort of Italian looking shoes and that particular stride of his, it was prideful and Alice could tell just by the sounds of it he was happy. As the man approached he pulled up his white sleeves and looked down at Alice smiling as if this was the best day of his entire life. He’d also added a few new tattoos around his neck; they stood out with their vibrant colours of a mocking bird and a snake. Alice tried her best to look him in the eyes but she couldn’t and instead focused up at the ceiling.

 

“It’s about time you fucking woke up. And since you are how about a quiz to get you started?” Emil mocked softly as he chuckled.

 

However Alice didn’t reply, she didn’t look at him as she lay there relaxed, mindless of his presence as she drew in a long deep breath listening to her surroundings. In the distance was the sound of a machine beeping, maybe a computer or maybe a hospital machine. Was she in a room alone or where there others around her? She couldn’t tell as she clenched her jaw before she felt Emil touch her right hand observing it before she felt the sudden sensation of pain flash through her hand and up her arm. Alice let out a screech of pain and tried to free herself but it was no use as she could feel her middle Finger had been broken. With tearful eyes she turned to glare up at the man whom only smiled as if nothing had happened.

 

“Now that I have your attention Love let me get this over and done with. Where is Vaas?” Emil said in this cheerful and happy voice.

 

“I don’t know!” Alice bitterly said.

 

In a heartbeat Emil broke her index finger causing her to scream again, this time the smile on his face had faded and now flushed red with anger as he glared down at her slamming his hands down onto the bedding making a tsk tsk sound and shaking his head.

 

“Wrong Answer! See the more you lie the more bones I get to break.” Again Emil had this happy tone despite his angry look. “Now tell me where the fuck he is or else I’ll break your whole fucking arm!”

 

Alice couldn’t let herself get beaten or injured anymore then she already had, if so she knew that she would be in here for a far longer period of time as she gritted her teeth. She knew lying to him wasn’t a smart idea as Alice closed her eyes trying to steady herself and clear her mind. Emil had never gone over to the North island, only a few of the privateers from the looks of it so Alice knew she could get away with this as she opened her eyes and faked tears taking in a shaky breath.

 

“On the West side of the Island…It’s a big heavily guarded fortress located in the jungle part.” Alice said looking away from Emil. 

 

Thankfully he bought it as he smiled and clapped his hands before turning back down to Alice rather happy with her answer. It was like she had just won a competition that was unwinnable as his gleeful grin stretched from ear to ear, his eyes, an icy cold blue shined with something sinister. He was a well-groomed man, more than Hoyt anyway, he was young and had much to learn and Alice knew maybe she just had a damn good chance at this.

 

“Fucking great Love! Now I believe I have a fortress to blow up.” Emil said directly at her. “I want you to take a group of men to the North on the west side. Find this fucking fortress and blow them to hell, but bring Vaas in. I want a little chat with him” Emil said to someone behind him who Alice couldn’t see.

 

It was probably a privateer as they gave a strong yes before shuffling off, Emil followed them shortly behind before the Doctor returned by Alice’s side and came into her vision. He looked franticly at her broken fingers and tried his best not to touch them before he put them back into place. Which was painful to say the least but Alice could bare it as she held in the painful cry that almost escaped her lips and instead come out as a muffled sound; however this doctor seemed to know what he was doing and quickly splintered her fingers together with something. 

 

“Sorry…Sometimes he gets like that. It’s the damn methamphetamine” The Doctor said briefly.

 

“Methamphetah what?” Alice questioned. She’d never heard that word before.

 

“Oh uh…Meth, Crystal, Crank…You know that sort of stuff.” The Doctor said mindlessly as he did what she could only assume to be a routine check over her body.

 

Yet she had one good question to ask and she could bet that this Doctor guy was going to tell her anyway. He seemed like the talkative type like as if he has nothing else to do and probably was stuck here caring for the injured. Preparing her words in her head Alice watched the man carefully before clearing her throat to catch his attention.

 

“How does he know about Vaas?” Curiously Alice asked looked at the Doctor.

 

The Man seemed to pause, he was very hesitant to answer her and probably fearful based upon the way he gulped down and took in a deep breath before turning back to attending to her broken leg. She must have had a cast on from what she could tell and feel, and it was probably suspended in the air too. This place seemed a little like a hospital, the chemical smells in the air, the way she was laying on this sort of a bed and the restraints. Then after brief minutes or so the Doctor finally replied.

 

“ A Few months back a team of Privateers where sent out to the North. Only one came back, half dead. I had to treat the man myself. He was badly injured, had several broken bones I’m surprised he even managed to crawl back here. Anyway…Turns out that His team had been caught by some Pirates and Vaas had been the one to torture them to get information out of them. Since none of them talked they were all shot. All but this one man…so he could send a message.” The Doctor said while adjusting her broken leg.

 

“Vaas never mentioned anything to me...” Alice said softly aloud to herself.

 

The Doctor then came by her side and put a hand to her forehead feeling her temperature and then smiled softly as if to try and comfort her.

 

“Yes well sometimes its better off not know certain things. I just hope this Vaas is smart and strong enough because he’s going to need a lot more then guns to kill the men Emil is sending after him.” The Doctor said faintly before turning and walking off.

 

Laying in that bed Alice felt so many more questions ball up inside of her mind, like why did the Doctor bother telling her all of this, who were these men Emil was sending after Vaas, how long exactly did she have to remain here, or where the hell she was. However one question seemed to be the main priority as she screwed up her face a little before deciding to ask.

 

“Hey how the heck do I use the toilet like this?” Alice said loudly enough that her voice echoed.

 

She could hear the Doctors footsteps had stopped and he must have been standing still, probably unsure as to how to answer her as Alice raised a brow expecting him to answer her right away, however since he didn’t she could tell he must have worked alone and would probably have to be the one to help her to the toilet.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

It had been an hour or maybe a little more as Vaas stood in the court yard pacing back and forth, the veins in his forehead where popping out as he was clearly angry, his long strides made it even more visible to his rage. A lot of the villagers here kept their distances as Vaas looked up over to Kila and then back to the temple. They had been standing here waiting for Citra but she was sure as hell taking her time. When Vaas had returned back from his jog this was how Kila was, standing there before two guards waiting patiently. 

 

When Vaas had asked him what was going on all he could say was that Privateers had been spotted. That’s all that needed to be said to put Vaas on edge. Maybe they had Alice, maybe Citra Would let him go off and find these assholes and kill them and find Alice, maybe…However there was a feeling in his heart that made him feel sick and he couldn’t understand why. To Vaas this was an important Matter, Citra should have been on top of this but for some reason she wasn’t which made Vaas even more curious and suspicious of her.

 

Then from the corner of his eyes he spotted her as Citra strolled forth her eyes fell upon Vaas and then Kila before back to Vaas. Worry seemed to cover her face as her lip quivered. Hoyt was always the one to see things through people’s eyes but Vaas didn’t need to be like Hoyt to figure out that something wasn’t right here.

 

“Brother? Has something happened?” Citra said in a soothing Tone as she stepped down to Vaas.

 

Kila seemed a little annoyed by this as he fiddled in his place watching. Vaas however looked at his sister and shook his head and smiled stretching his arms out wide. It was a totally different display then from the way he had just been acting and Citra could pick up his wariness as she nodded softly and thought to herself of what she could do exactly.

 

“You heard about the Men in Yellow yes?” Citra said blinking softly looking Vaas up and down unsure as to what he had heard.

 

“Yeah no shit Hermana! Why the fuck didn’t you tell me there were privateers on the fucking Island?” Vaas said as his eyes flashed crazy and he stepped closer to her.

 

Citra had never known who or what her brother had become but she knew that she was in a dangerous situation if he was to attack her. From what Jason had told her and based on what Dennis had said, Vaas was most dangerous when he gets in your face and that’s how he was towards Citra right now as she looked up at him seeing this pure hate wave off of him in his body heat. It filled her with awe looking at him like this, he was indeed the perfect warrior, towering over her and she could feel her knees go weak, the urge to hold him and kiss him and make love to him all compelling her in that very moment. But the tribe wasn’t ready to see that just yet, perhaps behind closed doors for now as she steadied her breathing.

 

“I did not wish for you to worry. My Warriors will take care of it. They very rarely send anyone out here.” Citra said trying to justify what was going on.

 

“HA! Really? You think so Huh? Wasn’t it the other fucking night you fucking told me that oh a team of fucking Privateers took ALICE!” Vaas yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

The guards and warriors nearby stood at alert looking to Citra, they all wanted to intervene but they didn’t. As Citra drew in a deep breath she nodded her head before thinking her words out carefully. This was a problem she wasn’t expecting to deal with. She had forgotten about what she had said back then to him, in fact she didn’t even know what had happened to Alice but it was clear he still had feelings for her. Maybe that’s why he was here as Citra folded her arms over her chest and gave him a dark look.

 

“My Warriors are looking for them. Now go back to the inner sanctum. I will talk more with you there.” Citra commanded.

 

Hesitantly Vaas did as he was told but without cursing vulgar words making more of a scene then he should have. Citra stood still for a moment listening to her brother storm off in the distance. She didn’t want to hurt him, not like this, but she needed to because she knew she had to wake Vaas up, she had to make him understand that Alice wasn’t the right one that she needed him more, his people needed him. Then she turned over towards Kila and approached him with caution looking the young man up and down as he seemed to bow his head in respect towards her.

 

“What happened?” Citra said softly trying not to alert the others.

 

“I did what you said; I took her to the men in yellow. They didn’t see me as I hide in the trees nearby and watched. They blew her up and dragged her body back probably as a trophy.” Kila said looking up at Citra with soft eyes.

 

It was the look of a boy begging for attention from his lover as Citra stroked his face gently before pushing him away and turning her back to look at her people. They had started to settle back down from the scene they had all just had to bear witness too. Without turning around she addresses Kila one final time.

 

“Good make sure Vaas does not know of her presence here. We may need to find her corpse too. When he finds out they killed her he will find them and slaughter them, he will kill the monster on the south island and will return as our leader.” Citra said caressing herself and saying her words in a sexual tone before sighing coming back to reality. She left it at that as she walked off. The gods blessed her with her beauty and she would use it too any will.

Now all she needed to do was put her plan into action, be the one to comfort Vaas in his time of need and he will see her for who she is, he will love her once more…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With Alice out of Citra's view beliving she is now dead, she puts her action into plan to take Vaas back, to make him her's as should be, little does she know that Alice is alive but is fighting for her own survival on the South.


	9. Enemy of My Enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So heres the new chapter, hope you guys enjoy the twist in this as things only get worse with Alice and Vaas.

With Alice’s death came about a great celebration throughout the Rakyat Community as they danced throughout the temple, cheers and hollers of victorious yells could be heard as Citra sat atop the large stone that overlooked the shore line. It was dark out here; the only thing they could be heard apart from the people was the sound of waves and crickets but also the shuffling of a man on edge. Citra had her legs folded and her head held high like a Goddess she was as she took in a deep breath. All of this was such bad news to Vaas as the man himself paced back and forth his hands clenched around his skull, his breathing erratic as he snorted and made other grotesque sounds.

 

Citra had half been expecting this, but not this amount of anger or violence. She’d been more expectant of him to be sad and upset, but he wasn’t. However this could still work to her way. She knew Vaas had the instinct to kill and with all his rage he could destroy an entire village. Citra was counting on that now as she looked over to her brother.

 

“Brother please…Come sit down with me…” Citra softly cooed in the cool night air.

 

However her words went upon deaf ears as Vaas drew in a heavy breath. The Darkness right now was his friend; you couldn’t see the tears streaming down his face, or how badly this was affecting him. All of this was his fault but a part of him didn’t want to believe it. Citra had told him late in the afternoon that Alice was dead, that they had caught a Privateer and he’d spoken of her brutal murder. The thought of that in Vaas’ head didn’t sit well. Alice would never give up like that, but then again Vaas was also reminded of what Shelly had said, that Vaas took away the one thing Alice cared for, he took away his love for her, and he removed himself by putting her down like a dog. It was his fault right?

 

All this time, throughout the year, throughout everything he felt that he, Vaas the former Pirate Lord had put Alice down in the most cruelties way possible as he tried to breath. The air didn’t help each breath he felt like he was breathing in toxins. Being around Citra like this he knew he was in big trouble as Vaas sniffled and tried to relax, but here there was no such thing as cocaine or weed. Then from the side he heard Citra approach as she put her arms around him and held him tightly, her hot breath against his chest as Vaas stiffened. This was exactly what he was afraid of as he pushed Citra away and took a few steps back.

 

“Please tell me it’s not true…Tell me she’s still out there?” Vaas begged with pleading sobs.

 

“I’m Sorry brother, I know she meant a lot to you but please you need to move on…” Citra said trying her best but instead she faced a monster.

 

With an angry yell Vaas screamed out and collapsed to the ground, his hands covering his ears as if he couldn’t stand to hear the words Citra was saying, of course she knew that, she knew that Alice had such a damn death grip and what Citra needed most right now to win her brother over was a corpse. Yes if only he could see Alice dead and beaten maybe then he’d let it all go but Citra could see her brother’s confusion, like he wasn’t able to accept it all, not fully. Citra would just have to release him of such a burden, she’d made the mistake of letting Jason go on with the burden of his friends on his back, but perhaps Citra could twist this to her own devices as she gave a faint smirk in the darkness.

 

Approaching her brother she knelt down by his side with her small hands on his shacking shoulders. It had been so long since she had seen him like this; so long since she had been this close that she could feel the heat in her body rise and her heart skip a beat as she leaned in. Her plump lips curled up, the temptation to kiss her own Brother was so overwhelming as she leaned down to his ear. 

 

“Brother…Please…This Monster of the Southern Island needs to pay.” Citra said in a cooing tone that was like an elixir.

 

This was the part Vaas hated the most, the way she spoke, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, playing him like the fool he was. What more did Vaas have to do? Either way Emil was dead as Vaas clenched his jaw before letting out a faint chuckle and turning to his sister. She was too close to him and he could see the fear in her eyes as his grin grew.

 

“I’ll cut his head clean off his fucking shoulders!” Vaas said in an insane tone softly snickering to himself.

 

**~Alice’s Location~**

 

It looked or felt like a full day had passed as Alice lay in the bed, she had struggled to sleep all night long in fear that someone would come in and do something to her. Oh how great the mighty beast had fallen as Alice took in a sharp breath, the heavy bags under her eyes made it evident of her sleeplessness as she stiffened to the sound of shuffling feet somewhere before the Doctor came into view.

 

He looked her up and over as if she was lifeless, like a corpse and at First Alice almost believed that thought, that maybe she had died in her sleep without thinking about it, however as the Doctors eyes met hers he grinned softly before attending to her wounds. Yesterday it had been hard enough to get him to even let her go to the toilet by herself, and indeed she had struggled but she’d never admit that because she hated the thought of being weak. Even though her mind was riddled with fear for Vaas’ wellbeing she knew she had to be even more concerned for her own.

 

“Your wound on your shoulder is looking better; I reduced the inflammation in most of your wounds too. I’d say in the next 4 months you’ll be ready to try to walk without the cast on but it’s going to be hard.” The Doctor said with a much more cheerful tone today.

 

“Thanks Doc, but seriously can you speed up the whole process. I need to get out of here as soon as I can” Alice said in a hushed tone.

 

To her words the Doctor gave a saddened look and probably disapproved of the thought of Alice escaping as she watched his whole entire expression change and his demeanour too. He went into a much more depressed look, his eyes didn’t hold that cheerful glow and his smile disappeared and formed thin faint lips. 

 

“I’m afraid that your body must heal in its own way. Most broken bones can take 6 weeks. Due to the fact your shine bone was protruding out near your ankle it may take even up to 6 months. There is no medicine to make your healing go any faster I’m sorry.” That was all he said in a faint and stoic tone.

 

There was something about the way he said it that made Alice cringe, more out of fear because she felt abandoned like as if this was all just up to her to do everything for everyone else as Alice sighed. Then she had a thought. What if somehow she could get a message out to the Pirates, somehow it would reach Vaas right? They could come and get her out of here and kill Emil…but it was a flawed plan as Alice sighed. She was stuck here in this confinement of a place, bed ridden for who knows how long and she was unsure as to how the heck she was even going to survive this. Insanity ran through her veins already, in here she would become utterly mad.

 

“Tell me then Doctor, will I ever be able to see the sun set again?” Alice softly said as she looked up at the ceiling.

 

For some reason the doctor paused everything he was doing as if someone had stopped time and space, her words where filled with sorrow as if she already knew deep down that she was going to die here. With a deep breath in the doctor tried to look down at her with a reassuring look but in this business, and with his boss he knew the possibilities where very low as he made a sigh like sound and seemed to disappear out of the corner of her vision. Alice had stopped fighting her restraints, her hands where already badly injured and she was too drained to even try escaping. Now the only escaping she could do was with her mind. And this was her first day of being conscious and awake in this place.

 

However Alice rolled her eyes to the corner as she heard a familiar set of footsteps. It was defiantly Emil, his stride was more relaxed and calm like and the closer he came the more Alice could smell the scent of Cuban cigars. That was something Hoyt use to smoke and Alice felt insulted automatically. Sure Alice and Hoyt where not exactly a team or anything but she had respect for the man, he used fear over others, he gave her the opportunity to grow into a soldier, a spy for his use. He might have even been the reason she survived her first pregnancy.

 

“Good morning Love” Emil addressed as he came into view. “I see you’ve become accustomed to your new environment.” Emil said with a faint snicker.

 

All Alice could say or do was sigh softly under her breath trying to work a plan out, but what was the point anymore? This game was getting old, the war path was over and done with and now all Alice had going for her was the family she had created. Vaas…Andres…Whatever motive she had it was for them, her ideas of escaping for them, but she was starting to come to terms with her situation more and more as the hours went on.

 

“Sir I must ask when would you like me to take the restraints off?” In the distance the Doctor asked.

 

Emil seemed to look up and over at where the doctor possibly was located, his gaze turned cold as Alice could see his face contort into rage. The Doctor didn’t seem to say anything else, he probably went back to doing whatever he had been doing before as Emil returned his attention back to Alice and his face turned back to a playful sort of look. 

 

“Fucking Doctor thinks he knows it all right? Asshole should just stick to healing. Though don’t fret I think we can take these off you now.” Emil said and without hesitation began to undo the restraints.

 

Firstly he undid her leg, that one that wasn’t injured before he started to unclasp her hands and then finally her forehead. This odd sensation of being able to sit up made Alice feel slightly off as she tried to adjust herself, she could move her head around now too as she heard her neck crack. Everything was so strange, so surreal. She could have sworn she was in a damn hospital with the way this place looked. There were about 20 other beds on either side of her, each of them had either old blood stains on them or clean fresh sheets, but Alice was the only one to occupy a bed as she noticed there were no other patients. She could see a long large sort of bench on the opposite side of her which follows the long length of the room. There where various sinks and tool kits possibly used for operating on as well as the Doctor attending to some tools on the bench nearest to her. Just behind Alice was also a machine that was hooked up to her heart as she followed the cable line down to her chest and then the needle that was in her hand, she was dressed in a long white hospital dress that looked clean and fresh. She’d never felt these things, it never really passed her mind as her gaze fell back upon Emil with surprise.

 

“See not so bad after all is it? Now I came here for more information.” Emil said as he leaned forward and wiggled his brows.

 

Gulping down an odd sensation of fear Alice steadied her breathing and tried to focus on his strange eyes, they spoke of madness but also recklessness as Alice tried her best to not seem intimidated by his closeness but in truth she was, she was vulnerable and the last thing she wanted was to get in his way and yet she had been the one to make things clear to him when they had first met.

 

“What is it?” Alice finally said trying to steady her breath.

 

“Tell me everything about this Rakyat temple and their leader Citra.” Emil softly said in a coo like voice.

 

Of course Alice knew Emil wanted Citra, alive possibly, they both hated the Rakyat though Alice didn’t understand why Emil does. Perhaps because he sees them as less than people and even more so less then product. However Alice had one thing on her mind as she drew in a sharp breath and leaned in closer inches away from Emil’s face.

 

“Citra Talugmai. Half Sister to Vaas, she leads he Rakyat and she’s been able to out maneuver us for ages. Her temple is located at the heart of the jungle. Its an old ruin of sorts, most of the Rakyat have gone there since my Pirates killed most of them off but I know other areas where they are hiding.” Alice softly said as she glared at Emil.

 

“Then I want you to draw me an entire Map of their little nests.” Emil said softly before straightening himself up and walked away. However he stopped and turned around to the Doctor for a moment. “Doc Get her a pen and paper and afterwards maybe let her go for a walk.” Emil said before turning around and walking away.

 

Stunned Alice turned and looked over at the Doctor. She knew she was playing with fire right here; she was trying her best to find the best route to survive, to get back to Andres, to Vaas. Now she was siding with the enemy, but in all honesty she wanted to watched Citra burn and if that meant now having to team up with Emil then so be it. At least Alice would have a better chance at killing Emil after killing Citra, he wasn’t jealous and didn’t see her like some obnoxious pest plus he was keeping her alive long enough to give him insight, maybe Alice had a better chance here than anywhere else as she looked at Emil passing through the exit door way at the far end of the room. Maybe…just Maybe this was the path she was meant to take.


	10. Twisted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYO!!!  
> I'm back  
> I lost the net for a while but not to worry I come with two chapters for you all for this week :D  
> Things are starting to get twisted for Vaas and also for Alice as they are finding themselves siding with their own enemies more and more and slowly dipping into a darkness without one another.

Men in yellow, that’s what the Rakyat called them, the Privateers from the Southern Island had started to invade the North. An all-out war was starting; the Privateers were not just targeting the Rakyat either, but the Pirates too. Vaas was seated on what was once a former temple’s stair way. It was located in the jungle area, but it was far away from the actual Rakyat villages and Temple as Vaas twiddled his thumbs and sighed heavily. He’d been training the Rakyat for a while now, Citra wasn’t going to let him lead the charge just yet, with the way the privateers where they had to get rid of them first before trying to take the North.

 

It had been at least a full fortnight now to this very day that Vaas had been told Alice was dead. He was still a ball of nerves as he twitched and fidgeted getting impatient. What was funny to him was that he still didn’t believe it; he didn’t want to believe it. Every one of those Rakyat bastards where celebrating her death and it made Vaas uneasy. Then his head jerked up at the faintest sound in the distance as he watched Abel and Carlos come out of the jungle and into view. They hadn’t changed much, Abel stoic as always and Carlos as lean as ever before with a stride that said authority. 

 

Immediately at the sight of the two pirates Vaas stood up, he hated the fact he was different to them now, he could see it in their eyes, they looked at him, up and down trying to figure out if it was really Vaas or not. Since he had decided to go back to Citra to try and find Alice, he’d been wearing the traditional attire with the bare chest and cargo pants with the white scarf around his chest. He’d even started to carry around a machete like he used to in the old days. Yet the way both of his former friends looked at him made him even more uneasy. Perhaps they felt safer seeing Vaas like this, he didn’t have a gun and they could have easily shot him dead, he knew Abel wanted to but Carlos was a different story.

 

“Did you find anything?” Vaas said between gritted teeth.

 

The whole point of these little secret met ups was so Vaas could have a better chance at finding Alice, controlling the Pirates still and also getting inside information about the Rakyat. However with the ongoing Privateer Invasion things where a little out of hands. Abel looked to Carlos before they both exchanged a glance that spoke of a silent conversation that Vaas didn’t know about. He hated secrets as he snorted catching their attention once more. Carlos was the first to speak up.

 

“Privateers found your personal Island. They took it in one hit.” Carlos said in a stern tone.

 

“Most of the Pirates are either out at sea trying to get supplies or trying to defend outposts. We have already lost too much” Abel commented shaking his head with disappointment.

 

“What about Alice huh?” Vaas barked trying to keep a hushed tone.

 

This was where Abel and Carlos seemed to freeze like as if they were not prepared for this part of the conversation and Vaas could see it, the hesitation between the two as they both looked between one another, it was like they were debating who would say it first but Vaas didn’t care who said it he wanted answers and he wanted them now. Standing with arms folded Vaas walked up to both Abel and Carlos getting right up close to the both of them before grabbing them by the scruff of their shirts and pulling them in close. Carlos gulped down in pure fear but Abel only widened his eyes, Vaas could feel him tense up and probably ready to pull the trigger.

 

“We caught a privateer….he says she’s Alive but…he wouldn’t say much, he died before he would speak of anything else” Carlos said breaking the silence.

 

Vaas immediately pushed the two backwards and began to pace back and forth. What did all of this mean to him? It was utter chaos right now, Pirates, Rakyat, Privateers. Who was on who’s side anymore as Vaas made a low growl like sound before looking back to the two pirates that stood before him in shock.

 

“You’re telling me she’s alive?” Vaas growled out.

 

“Yes indeed, the privateer didn’t say much but he said enough. Said she had been brought in injured a little over a fortnight ago, he refused to tell us if she was still alive or not but he did say she was alive when she was brought in.” Abel said trying to confirm the situation.

 

This didn’t go over very well for Vaas as he huffed and tried to steady his breathing. He couldn’t do this, this back and forth act, this cat and mouse game, pretending to be someone else. He was on the verge of cracking, Citra was always all over him and he hated it, he hated her. He should have left the moment they celebrated Alice’s death but ever since then Citra has kept him under strict observation, watching him like a hawk, touching him, whispering in his ear. He only got away from her when jogging; hence his little met ups never being found out.

 

“What about Andres?” Vaas finally said a little calmer now.

 

“He’s getting better but…” Carlos began but paused looking up at Abel.

 

“But fucking what mother fucker?” Vaas said agitated as he walked up to the two pirates.

 

“Shelly has decided to investigate the South; she wants to find out if Alice is alive so Carlos and I have taken up the duty to care for him.” Abel said in a stern tone.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!! If you Mother fuckers are taking care of him then where the fuck is he!” Vaas yelled at the top of his lungs.

 

Both of the two pirates took a step back and looked at each other, they were always like this, glancing towards one another, trying to figure out who should say what or do what, things like that. Its how all the Pirates in the faction seemed to work, they would pair up, make friends or have a little gang of their own going on. Carlos and Abel where much the same, though they had a different background they were both Vaas’ top dogs.

 

“I let Kelly take care of him.” Carlos said breaking the silence.

 

“That bitch? For fucks sake! You know what next time just fucking strap him on your fucking back or some shit. I don’t want my fucking son being taken care of by a fucking prostitute bitch. Plus who the fuck gave Shelly any authority to go do this stupid ass mission of hers huh?” Vaas said confused, angry and looking at the two pirates about to punch them.

 

Carlos was the first to point to Abel to blame it on him for Shelly’s little mission, which Abel only shrugged off and smiled softly. Maybe it would work but Vaas didn’t care, he told Shelly clearly that she was to take care of Andres because she knew what the fuck to do to take care of a baby, health wise anyway. However Vaas had to try and stay positive as he stepped back and took in a few deep breaths mumbling to himself in Spanish. Nothing ever goes to fucking plan for him as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tried his best to relax thinking, deep breaths, deep breaths. 

 

“So now what?” Vaas said aimlessly.

 

In their current situation they all may as well put a gun to their heads, but Vaas was only doing this for one reason, find Alice. That was his goal, even if he had to find her corpse at least it would give him peace of mind, at least he wouldn’t feel like she’s haunting him like right now. However what he wanted most of all was to keep his family safe. He’d not spoken of Andres nor seen him in so long it felt so strange to even Vaas to think that he really is a Father after so many years Yet Vaas’ train of thought was broken. With a deep breath Abel stepped forward bravely and addressed the situation.

 

“Most pirates are at Pirate Cove. We…Carlos and I as well as a few other pirates went to the hidden fortress but…Privateers have over taken it. We decided it was best to get to an outpost that was close to the ocean as well as have various routes of escape since we are now both taking care of Andres we needed to make sure we also still have some sort of control on the Island too.” Abel said as best as he could.

 

Vaas eased at those words as he relaxed and sat down on the ground, he felt better knowing that Abel and Carlos had both decided what was best for Andres. That was the plus but the big downfall was the fact they were being attacked on both sides. For a while Vaas had been thinking about this but he’d never been game enough to say it before until now as he looked up at both Carlos and Abel and took in a deep breath.

 

“We should join forces.” Vaas softly said plucking a thin blade of grass.

 

“Join what now?” Abel said in anger.

 

“Yeah Mother fucker. If fucking Rakyat warriors and Pirates team up we might just be able to get rid of these fuckers ya know?” Vaas tried to explain again this time in anger.

 

However both Abel and Carlos stepped away from Vaas and looked to each other with concern. They were both thinking the exact same thing, has the time with the Rakyat done something to Vaas, make him weak? They both wanted to say it wasn’t true but as they looked at Vaas they saw someone different, someone calmer, and someone they didn’t fear. It was a tough choice to make but Abel knew he had to be the one to say it.

 

“No Vaas. Pirates and Rakyat don’t work together you know this. Two different sides of a fucking coin man. You said you wanted to find Alice, we are doing our best as well to find her. But this?” Abel said expanding his arms out wide gesturing to Vaas and the jungle. “This is madness. You are not the Pirate Lord we once fought for. Now get out of our way, go back to your temple Rakyat. Because once we find Alice, and we will find her, you and your whole fucked up tribe are dead.” Abel said in a stern voice.

 

Both the pirates turned their back on Vaas in a heartbeat, there was no sign of hesitation which told Vaas they had been thinking about this for a long time. It’s true he made his mission a little too personal, but what more did they expect of him? Rook was falling apart, people where dying everywhere and Vaas…he just wanted to find Alice. At first he wanted to kill the two, but he couldn’t as he stood up and watched them go back into the jungle. If he killed them, he’d have to take care of Andres and he couldn’t. If Citra ever found out about the child she’d kill it and Vaas just couldn’t take that.

 

“Take care of my son” was all Vaas could say in a shallow voice.

 

They were right, Vaas wasn’t himself right now, the stress was getting to him, he was confused as to who or what he was anymore, was he a demon, the ink monster, or was he a warrior or a pirate lord? Lowering his head to the ground Vaas tried not to cry, he felt an odd sensation of loneliness, he had no one he could trust anymore, his own men just called him a Rakyat. After all he looked like them, he had started to talk like them he was even training them…He may as well accept this fate and the fact he didn’t touch drugs anymore didn’t’ help, sure he was on edge but he wasn’t as insane as he should have been. 

 

Shaking his head Vaas ventured off back to the only place he could now call home. Rook was dying and with it so where its people.

 

**~Emil’s Compound~**

 

On the Southern Island Alice hobbled around with a set of newly made crutches as she made her way out of the hospital building which had once been where the large warehouse of slaves was. Everything was different as Alice looked around. It was cleaner, well kept. It was a fortress and far better than even Pagan’s. The walls where built high and they were fortified steel with large gates on three sides. In the centre was the old building Hoyt claimed. It now had a nice modern look to it with a fresh white coat of paint and steel blue tiled roofing. Palms trees decorated the front of the building and it made it look luscious, like some holiday resort. All the other buildings had been destroyed too.

 

No more warehouses or falling apart buildings. It had all been refurbished pretty much with better quality houses and basements, though it didn’t stop the screams. There where bunker rooms too, cellar doors on the ground, shelters that opened up for the kitchen area where all the privateers would come to eat, a whole entire building designed for the privateers personal lives which probably was some pathetic and stupid gym and shower rooms with spa as Alice scoffed mockingly. Everything was top of the grade as Alice heard the door behind her close shut and the Doctor came by her side.

 

Every day she would come out here, she’d gaze at the buildings as if she’d never seen them before, but she had, she’d been through all the houses. Every place was like a five star hotel which made Alice wonder even more as to how the heck Emil gets away with it all, how does he make his money? Once more Alice reminded her self of his mafia background, how he had spoken about gambling and clubs opened in his name. Slowly Alice’s smile faded away.

 

“So where shall we go today?” The Doctor said cheerfully by her side.

 

“I don’t know, if I could swim I’d say the River. Maybe I’ll do that when the cast is off.” Alice mocked.

 

She’d come to know the Doctor as a smart witty man whom was a little shy at first but now he was starting to come around. Since Alice had been working closely with Emil in destroying the Rakyat she seemed to have expanded her life, maybe she had a damn good shot at recovering as she hobbled out further into the compound. Privateers strolled around; they all had newer equipment, better technology. After all it was now the year 2016. They all had bullet proof vests, even the recruits. Every man had a yellow rag around his right bicep to indicate their alliance with Emil as Privateers. Not many of them acted out, they were loyal to him, serving him to their very last breath.

 

Then out of the corner of her eye Alice spotted movement up at Emil’s house. It wasn’t hard to figure out who was coming down the steps as Emil smiled with glee but Alice found it hard to stay put, to not tremble or turn pale white as she saw who was walking right beside him. It was Shelly. She looked neat and tidy, her hair was swept back into a high pony tail, and her glasses looked cleaner, newer. She was wearing a pale pink lipstick and light makeup. Her shirt was a white blouse with blue stripes and black pants. She’d have suited working in the hospital as Alice watched rather nervously as Emil and Shelly approached.

 

“I have great news Doctor. This here is Amanda. She will be your new assistant. This here Amanda is one of his patients Alice.” Emil said gesturing towards Alice mindless of her presence.

 

“Oh it’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Shelly or as she was being called, Amanda bowed her head slowly and smiled.

 

Alice was taken back by this; she wasn’t even sure at that very point if she was sane anymore as she cocked her head and watched Shelly with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Emil was going on about something, introducing Shelly and the Doctor. The Doc wasn’t all that enthusiastic; he was rather nervous and shy, perhaps wary of Emil and his strange woman that stood before him. Alice felt like a ghost watching a scene play out as she stood there looking back and forth between Emil, Shelly and Doc. 

 

“Now Alice is a special guest here. So you have to treat her like it’s a five star resort and she’s a Celebrity” Emil joked giving Shelly a nudge.

 

At his words Alice was brought back to reality blinking her eyes as she looked at Shelly, there was no hint of who she once might have been as Shelly put a hand out and smiled. She was a good actress that was for sure as Alice shook her hand. Either that or Alice had indeed lost her mind and was seeing things. 

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Alice. I took forward to assisting you with anything you need” Shelly said in a sweet hearted tone.

 

It was too sweet, her voice sounded different too, a little high pitched, chirpy actually and the way Shelly was acting seemed like she was a prime and proper sort of a girl whom had little to no idea where she was or who she was working with. If this was Shelly then she would have kicked Emil in the nuts and grabbed Alice and gotten out of here, because Shelly wasn’t one to stand by and get told what to do, she was a smart woman and she always thought out her plans before taking action. Not just that but she always knew what to do and say like as if she saw the future.

 

All of this had Alice stunned but in seconds Emil had left the trio to talk. Alice stood back and watched Doc and Shelly interact with one another. They were talking about something, about where Amanda had come from, what was her degree and major, where was she taught, had she ever dressed a wound before. Alice had to remember that Amanda was Shelly or Shelly was Amanda….it was very confusing as Alice took in a deep breath.

 

“May I ask what happened to your leg?” Shelly questioned rather curiously smiling and leaning forward.

 

You could have easily mistaken her for freshmen out of college and about to embark in the real world. It was like she’d never seen a battle wound before it just seemed so strange and then came the feeling of being nauseas as Alice trembled and lost her grip on one of her crutches. Yet just as she was about to fall Shelly caught her swiftly before helping Alice back up.

 

“Do you mind if I take her in, give her a quick check up. I think she has a fever?” Shelly said towards the Doc.

 

The man himself only nodded saying he had other business to attend to and quickly left the two women alone. Shelly helped Alice back into the hospital ward and got her onto her bed, her attitude didn’t change until all of a sudden she was leaning down at Alice so close she could feel her hot breath against her lips and the strange scent of flowers.

 

“I have a plan to get you out of here. The North is under heavy fire and the Pirates need you badly.” Shelly softly said catching Alice off guard.

 

“What about Andres….what about Vaas?” Alice quickly questioned trying to grasp at Shelly’s blouse.

 

“Andres is….he’s ok.” Shelly said smiling.

 

“And Vaas?” Alice questioned as her face went pale.

 

Shelly hesitated biting the bottom of her lip but before she could say anymore the door on the far side opened up and Shelly quickly started to act like she was looking at Alice’s eyes before doing a check over her, testing her pulse and then looking over her broken leg. A Privateer had walked in and was standing on the opposite side of Alice’s bed, Shelly being on the other side. There was a strange tension in the room as the Privateer glared at Shelly. The young woman took on her act as Amanda and smiled introducing herself but the privateer didn’t say anything in fact he just snarled at her as if disgusted.

 

“The Boss says they found an enemy Base. Says you need to identify it.” The Man said before pulling out a mobile phone Addressing Alice.

 

It was probably the latest iPhone but Alice didn’t know as her eyes fell upon what looked like Pirate Cove. There were bodies of Pirates all over the place, blood was pouring into the wave that was coming up in the picture and yet it was taken at sunset, the sky was a vibrant orange, pinkie purple, it looked so peaceful and calm until you notice the large red patches of blood and the grotesque way the pirates where laying, their eyes wide open as Alice gulped down. Maybe that’s why Shelly didn’t say anything about Vaas…Maybe they already had him.

 

“Yeah I know that place…Its Pirate Cove. They use to make the ransom videos there.” Alice said softly before looking up at the Privateer.

 

Maybe this was a test of some sort as the man only nodded satisfied with her answer before looking back at the phone and then making a flick like sensation over the screen before lowering it to show her yet again another photo. This time it was the jungle, the thick of it all too. There were no bodies lying around, it looked abandoned too as Alice recalled the Rakyat temple, her jaw clenched as she glared at the untouched looking temple where the bitch her self-lived. Oh how badly Alice wanted to kill her, she wanted to set her aflame and listen to her scream. Citra had indeed been the reason why Alice was here, why she had a broken leg. It was all a big damn set up; there was no Rakyat girl to rescue, and what of Kila? Where was he? Did he watch and then go back to Citra to report her death?

 

“Rakyat temple. Why isn’t it destroyed?” Alice said snarling up at the privateer.

 

For once the man seemed to take a step back in slight hesitation before putting the phone away in his pocket, he did it slowly stalling, probably trying to come up with the right words as Alice looked up at him demanding an answer.

 

“We were not sure if that was the place. A team tried to get in but there’s a heavy stone door. There was no sign of life there either. Not like the other villages, they all played music, had camp fires but this place…its dead.” The Privateer said trying to justify his actions or maybe Emils.

 

“Blast the doors open with c4 and take a closer look!” Alice said in more of a commanding way then she should have.

 

The Privateer recognizing that he was playing with fire nodded his head out of respect before quickly dashing off in the distance. Shelly didn’t say anything, and Alice didn’t want her too. What she wanted right now was to kill the bitch that put here in this hell hole.


	11. Of Mother and Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure everyone has been hanging out for this. Vaas is filling a gap in his heart and showing a slight soft side, but still insane as always. Shelly has not had much focus until now and well its about time she does, Alice will be somewhat in the picture from time to time but not as much as Vaas as the next coming chapters are going to get Rooky xD

Today was a day to a strange series of events as Citra laid on stone slab in a darkly lit room surrounded by the witch doctors and elders. Her body was covered in sweat as she took in steady deep breaths, the pain that scorched her body was unforgiving as she gritted her teeth and screamed. The Elders where saying something in a hushed tone, the witch doctors kept telling her to push, to breath and then push again while all Citra could feel was utter pain. She never wanted this, not this child, she knew it was at least a month or maybe more early, but she didn’t care. It was a by-product of a pathetic man whom could never be the perfect warrior nor give her the Ultimate Warrior. That was Vaas’ Duty. 

 

Again Citra cried as she clutched her hands around her swollen stomach, she could feel the baby coming out, tearing her inside out as she cursed and hissed in pain unable to listen to the words of the others around her. It must have been an omen, because she didn’t believe that this was how you give birth, her mother never taught her about this. If it was the child off Vaas then she wouldn’t be screaming right? It would be easy and simple and she would be filled with happiness and joy not fear and regret. Then a sensation washed over her, she felt the nimble hands of an elder washing a cold clothe over her forehead humming a tune of the ancient times.

 

Citra wanted to pass out, her breathing felt odd as she heard the cry of her newly born child. The Witch Doctor raised the newly born baby while another one cut the placenta. The Elders gathered around the child waving their hands over it, praying, chanting. Citra didn’t care as one of the maidens came to her side with the raw placenta which Citra didn’t care much about as she devoured it chewing on the thick tube like stuff until there was no more. Once the chanting had stopped the eldest of the witch doctors came upon Citra and graced her with her child. It was a baby girl, she had skin like Citra, tan almost and dark brown hair but her eyes…they were the eyes of Jason Brody as Citra hesitantly held the child looking down upon the bloody thing with resent and anger.

 

They all left Citra be, they didn’t tell her what she had to do or how to do it; they just left her to it. She wanted to kill the little thing, it wouldn’t take much, it was so tiny the baby could have barley fitted in her own hand as Citra snarled upon the child placing her large hand over the baby’s head and was almost about to snap its neck until she heard a sound nearby. Turning her head Citra saw Vaas enter the room; she didn’t bother to cover up as she lay their naked, she tried to smile but it was hard.

 

“Look at this thing…Pathetic…weak…It should have never been conceived.” Citra said bitterly not afraid to open up to her own brother.

 

However Vaas sat by her side and took the crying child in his arms, sure it looked a little like Citra with its rounded head but Vaas saw his Mother in that child as he rocked back and forth. He missed his son and holding another child only filled the gap in his heart temporarily. By his side Citra tried to sit up but she only gasped in pain causing Vaas to look at her.

 

“This child is what Rook needs. Maybe she is small but her heart…it is strong.” Vaas softly said.

 

Sure he hated Jason Brody, he wanted him dead and even though this child might have been a by-product of two people he hated, he also had to come to terms that this thing was his flesh and blood too; it was his niece as he raised her up into the air looking at the little thing. Its cries seemed to soothe as Vaas brought her back down and against his chest before he stood up finding the nearest wash cloth and cleaning the baby that still was covered in blood.

 

“A warrior must have more than just a big heart.” Citra retorted as she lay there agitated.

 

“It needs to feed.” Vaas said still ignoring Citra’s current situation.

 

He was actually smiling at the baby in his arms as he rocked her back and forth before turning back around to Citra and holding the child out to her. However Citra raised her arm up and shook her head in protest saying that she didn’t want the thing anywhere near her. Vaas only sighed and shook his head, Alice was a natural when they had Andres, she took their son in her arms, she held him, she smiled so much that Vaas sore her cheeks must have ached from smiling all day and yet here was Citra scolding at the thing she just gave life too but why? Vaas didn’t want to think about it as he rocked the crying baby in his arms. He knew deep down that what Citra wanted wasn’t this baby, she wanted a healthy strong boy sired by him, Vaas couldn’t bring himself to do that, he knew Citra would just kill him but it was more than just saving his own skin. This was his sister, it just wasn’t right; she was stuck in a world where once upon a time yes Nobles or leaders of the tribe would indeed wed their half siblings. Vaas had actually done some research on it; he knew that over in Hawaii that they had once upon a time done that believing to keep the bloodline strong. Same with Ancient Egypt as Vaas recalled.

 

Yet he refused to stand back and watch Citra act like a snobby little brat that she was as he made a low growl like sound at her. Citra stiffened at that sound, she knew she was vulnerable, she knew that Vaas was on edge from all the news and all the fighting. However she wondered as she looked upon the child, what if their gods wanted the life of an innocent? 

 

“Citra! Don’t fucking do this! Your baby, you need to feed it or else! Our Mother would never have done this to us!” Vaas said in anger making the baby cry.

 

“Our Mother gave birth to warriors…not that thing…”Citra said gesturing towards the baby.

 

With a huff Vaas left with the baby in his arms. He knew Citra would regret her choice, he knew that the baby needed feeding but what he knew even more was if Citra didn’t feed the baby her breasts would become sore. Alice had told Vaas everything; she had been so determined to make sure he knew all about the dos and don’ts….and now….now he had lost her. Out in the corridor Vaas looked down at the weeping child in his hands as she thrashed about with her little arms. She was indeed very tiny as he held the little thing dearly. He didn’t know why, but he had this strange feeling of needing to protect her, protect her from Citra and this damn screwed up world. 

 

Ahead there was a maiden and Vaas was quick to grab her by the arm. Right away the woman yelped in fear, her body began to tremble as she looked at Vaas with pleading eyes as if to tell him not to kill her. He hated this the most, even the Rakyat couldn’t trust him, but he didn’t blame them either as he scoffed. The girl probably thought he was going to kill her or maybe rape her, but that wasn’t the case as he forcefully brought her to her feet shacking her.

 

“Oye! You tell my fucking Sister she better start pouring milk out you got that? Or else I’ll slap the shit out of her until she feeds this thing got it!” Vaas yelled at the woman’s face.

 

The moment he let go of her, she ran for her life turning pale white and dashing into the room Vaas had just been in. Of Course Citra wanted this baby dead and he knew it, he knew what she was thinking, he saw the way she had her hand on the baby’s head and that’s why he walked in there because if he didn’t this child would be dead. Vaas didn’t understand himself, he didn’t know why he saved this sad sappy life as he looked down at the baby in his arms. She was small, she might not even make it through the night as Vaas sighed and walked out into the Courtyard. A True Rakyat woman would have cast the early born child into the jungle, leaving its crys to only echo so that predators could come and take its life in hopes that the woman can give birth to a healthy child in the next 9 – 10 months.

 

However as Vaas stepped out into the Court yard the young children came rushing to his side to look upon the baby, they all whispered about how cute she was as Vaas knelt down and smiled. He didn’t know why he even bothered smiling, but the fact that this young generation of kids might have a better chance than he did made Vaas feel like he had to do something. He had to stop Citra. Maybe Alice really was dead, but he knew he couldn’t just give up, she was his life, she was his purpose and his meaning, she was his definition of Insanity and nobody could take that away from him.

 

The life of the children around him showed so much promise, they were young, full of life, they didn’t understand the concept of murder because they were so innocent, just like he was when he was a child. Perhaps he was needed here more, maybe somehow if he got rid of Citra he could become a king once again, perhaps not a Pirate Lord but something close to it. He could give them medicine like he once planned to do, show them how to use things like the internet and mobile phones, give them so much more to their life then hunting and killing, so much more the war.

 

**~Southern Island.~**

 

It had become very clear to Alice through Shelly that Andres was a happy and healthy child so far, but it wasn’t enough for Alice, she wanted out and she wanted it now but Shelly had been fighting Alice so hard. It just wasn’t time yet, Alice couldn’t just up and leave to see her child but Shelly was more concerned about the Vaas situation. Alice could never know about that, Shelly knew that if Alice found out about Vaas then she would lose it, but even so Shelly weighed up the facts, Vaas was going to be in trouble if Alice kept aiding Emil in destroying the Rakyat. 

 

As Shelly sat in her new work office in the large complex house which Emil called his own and where he housed others such as the Doctor himself, a high ranking militia man whom took the name General for stupid obvious reasons and of course Emil’s wide variety of girlfriends that often come and go in waves. Today was not an easy one as Shelly sat rubbing her temples as she sensed the start of a headache coming on. There was too much at stake, Alice never stop questioning her and Shelly was already having a hard time playing as a character called Amanda.

 

With a heavy hearted sigh Shelly put down her pen and read over her letter. She had to inform the others that she had found Alice, she had to somehow work this out but everything was a jumble right now, it was war on both sides, Pirates where invading the South which Shelly could use to her advantage that was for sure, it would make it easier to get word out but how? It was still early in the day, Shelly wasn’t good either at sneaking out, and she didn’t even know if she had permission to do so.

 

Yet she stopped all train of thought as she heard a knock at her door, her eyes peered up from under her glasses to the open doorway to see Emil as he smiled. It was a creepy smile, it’s not like he was hitting on her or anything but she didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of thinking it either as Shelly quickly turned into Amanda and turned to fully face Emil in her seat as she gave a playful and gentle smile.

 

“Good Morning sir” Shelly said as cheery as she could.

 

“Good Morning sweet heart. I came to have a little chat about something with you” Emil said as he walked in and leaned against the doorway frame folding his arms over his chest and although he was smiling Shelly knew he meant business. “I know it’s your second day here but you’re a woman, and women understand each other best right?” Emil asked faintly.

 

“Yes of Course sir I guess you could-“ Before Shelly had the chance to say anymore Emil quickly cut her off.

 

“Good! I need Alice to stay on our side as long as possible. I need more than just a broken leg to keep her in place. Now what I’m about to ask of you is to never leave this room understood?” There was a dark tension in the room as Emil’s voice changed to a more serious tone.

 

“Of course secret safe with me” Shelly said trying her best to act happy but deep down she was very nervous and fearful.

 

“When we first brought Alice in, the Doc informed me of some strange things about her while she was still unconscious. He says it looks like she’s had a child recently. I’ve been doing some research on it, so to speak. A privateer brought in a Pirate, didn’t take him long to spill about Alice having a child, a baby boy I believe and not all that long ago either.” Emil said his smile slowly returning to his face.

 

“Would you like to run some tests then?” Shelly said trying her best not to give away too much.

 

“No, I want you to find out where this child is. A Mother needs to be reunited with her child after so long right? We can’t have poor Alice worrying now can we?” Emil was starting to sound more and more sadistic in the way he spoke shrugging at his own question.

 

“Of course not sir, it’s vital for a Mother and her Child to be together.” Shelly added trying again to be happy and cheerful but she was becoming more and more serious herself.

 

“Then you understand what I’m about to ask you don’t you?” Emil raised a brow questioning her like as if she was a dumb animal.

 

“You want me to find the child and bring it here?” Shelly said rather shocked and confused.

 

“Spot on Lassie! Alice was an asset to Hoyt, I believe I can gain her trust bit by bit and tame her, make her my own Asset but to do that I need more control. She’d think of this as a reward, saving her child right? Who wouldn’t? But in truth it’ll be how I control her, if she doesn’t do as I say I’ll beat the little shit got it?” Emil said with a dark and menacing look on his face despite the smirk that was ever growing.

 

“Uh….Of course…I’m here to do my very best sir.” Shelly said trying to sound confident but in fact she felt her guts twist into a knot. “So how am I to….”

 

“Get the child?” Emil finished her sentence for her. “It’s simple, we located a small group of pirates on the North, and we’ve captured one of them who had the child on him. You just need to go over there with an escort team of course, get the baby and bring it back to Alice and tell her that I saw to it personally that you got the baby and took care of it as a sign of peace. Got it?” Emil said in a sinister tone.

 

“Of course sir. I’ll get right to it” Shelly said as she stood up.

 

Emil gave a nod and a pleased smile before he walked off out of the door and probably off to visit one of his various girlfriends. However Shelly stood there shocked, her hands trembling. Just who did they catch? She knew that Abel and Carlos had taken primary duty over the baby, mainly Abel but…Shelly feared that they had Abel. All she could do was nervously pack a few tools like a first aid and a water bottle and that was it as she looked at her piece of paper she had wrote down on the desk. Maybe she shouldn’t have, but she did, she screwed up the piece of paper and light a match burning it and all its secrets with it as she dropped the remainder of it into the metal trash can where it began to burn before turning to ash and sizzling out.

 

With a deep breath in, Shelly left her room and stepped out into the compounds fresh air as she made her way over towards the airport where she knew she would be taken to the North and fetch Andres.


	12. Its in Our Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the major update, I wasn't able to resist uploading another chapter for you guys as it really gets into the heart of the story setting up for a real battle that is to come.

Tears streamed down the young woman’s face as she held the baby close to her chest rocking back and forth, a scream escaped her lips as she tried hard not to shack from all the shock. Alice was holding her baby in her very hands in all of this chaos but she couldn’t smile as she felt Shelly rub a hand up her back. This wasn’t what she was expecting but Shelly had to do this, she knew that if Emil sensed foul play her life, Alice’s life and everyone on Rook would be at great risk.

 

Alice wasn’t crying because she had been reunited with her child, she was crying because she had just been informed that Vaas was dead. How or who or where had it happened didn’t matter, Alice didn’t want to believe it, she felt her heart being ripped away as she clutched the baby in her hands. He’d grown a lot, his little hair on his head was starting to get thicker, his eyes where clearing to a vibrant green, much like his fathers.

 

“Alice…Please…That privateer….Maybe they got the bodies mixed up?” Shelly said trying to comfort her in the lone hospital ward.

 

“But…But…Emil said it himself…he said…he said they killed him…” Alice said between sobs.

 

“Just who exactly?” Shelly said trying to source where all of this was coming from. 

 

Of Course Shelly knew that Vaas was alive, or so she was still assuming, but she couldn’t tell Alice that right now, she would have to once she got her out of here but it was just too risky. If Shelly told Alice that Vaas was alive then the Privateers and Emil would figure it all out pretty darn fast because if Alice wasn’t upset and devastated like this then Emil for sure would figure out Shelly was the spy, the sheep amongst wolves. Things where not going as planned as the Woman looked up at Alice, she was so destroyed. Yet again Emil was playing his cards right, giving Alice her baby back to keep her here, then saying that Vaas was dead to reassure that she wouldn’t have any motive to leave this place as well as being the one to comfort Alice with gifts of dresses and a false sense of freedom as Shelly had noticed.

 

“The Fucking Rakyat! He said it himself, he said his men tried to get Vaas alive but the Rakyat….they cut his throat….they…” Alice broke down, her body began to shack.

 

“Shh…Shh…Come now you have to stay positive, for Andres.” Shelly said softly trying her best but failing.

 

This was going to be a big problem as Shelly hugged Alice. On the plus side this was all just a big lie and the Pirate that had the baby was in fact Carlos. Something Shelly probably couldn’t tell anyone, but at least Abel was alive, he was the smarter one of the two, he knew how to lead, he knew how to fight, the Pirates had a chance at least. However Shelly was afraid that with the way things where, there wouldn’t be anyone left, just Emil and his Privateers and Shelly would be forced to pretend she was Amanda for the rest of her life, she’d lose Abel and Alice…well Shelly knew that Emil thought of her like some sort of secret weapon.

 

She didn’t know Hoyt but she knew that Hoyt had never treated Alice like a mutt, not like how Emil was going to. Alice was still too injured but Shelly knew all the signs of a manipulative bastard. As For Alice she would have to remain like this, crying, holing her child believing it was the last of Vaas’ presence on the Island. It was pure torture.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

Rocking back and forth in his giant arms was his little niece, Valentina as Vaas cooed to the child. Citra was stubborn at first but she was feeding the child, but of course Vaas always took the baby off her hands and had become the primary carer for the newly born baby. She was adorable Vaas had to give the little one that, he was amazed she pulled through the cold night, Vaas had even nestled the child in his own bad, making a safe circle of fur around the baby.

 

That’s why he named her Valentina, she was strong even though she was small, but Citra wouldn’t see it, she didn’t want to as Vaas sat on his bed rocking the baby back and forth. Night was soon to come upon them again as he noticed the afternoon sky darkening. Outside the sounds of people could be heard, they had started to keep their music a little less lately, they seemed to become quieter and Vaas got the feeling that it was perhaps because of Privateers. 

 

“You know someday little chica you’re going to be big and strong” Vaas softly said cooing to the child.

 

The baby held onto his large hand, grabbing and letting go like as if she was testing out her own strength as Vaas chuckled to himself. Before he left for this hell hole he held Andres one last time, his only son looking up at him so unaware of what his Father was about to do or who he even was. It was hurting Vaas on the inside not knowing about his own Son, Privateers coming in waves made Vaas feel like the chances of his son being alive was slowly bit by bit fading. What if the Privateers came here? There was a large concern as Vaas sighed softly.

 

Behind him he heard bare feet against the stone cold temple floor. He knew that walk too well as he felt Citra crawl onto the bedding and curl up to his side, just like when they were children she wrapped her hand around his torso making a soft whining sound begging for his attention. Yet they were not kids anymore as Vaas focused on the baby in his hands.

 

“Why do you care for that thing?” Citra said in a bitter tone as if insulted.

 

Vaas only chuckled, of course she felt insulted, she baby was getting all of Vaas’ attention and Citra wasn’t. This baby had been his undying focus because he knew he had to take care of her, protect her from the infection of Citra, maybe even himself somehow…He’d never believed he could ever care for a child but here he was trying to do his very best because the other reason why he focused on the child was because it kept Citra away from him. It was like she saw the baby as a curse almost, but Vaas knew that now Citra had the child and with the way she was carrying on it was only a matter of time before she tries to repeat history. This time Vaas had nowhere to run, he couldn’t escape, the pirates probably all wanted him dead, and the Rakyat…he didn’t even know anymore.

 

“Because She is going to be big and strong and powerful” Vaas said in a baby like voice as he tapped the little babies nose like he use to with Andres.

 

The baby made a bubble like said as she laughed and wiggled about with joy. So pure, so innocent Vaas reminded himself as he stood up forcefully breaking Citra’s hold knowing he had to protect this innocent life. He’d rather see the little one grow up and be a murderer rather than some incest fuck head that believes in mythical stories told by high as fuck assholes that probably smoked too much weed one night. 

 

“VAAS!” Citra yelled which caused the baby to scream.

 

All of a sudden Vaas felt sad, he had yelled at Alice the same way and he understood now that all she wanted to do was protect their child, to protect Andres and now Vaas felt like he was in the same situation but he didn’t have the luxury of escape as he turned around and looked at his sister, she was pouting her lips and her eyes where big and wide pleading for his attention. Once upon a time he would have laughed but now he just raised a brow before looking back to the baby in his hands trying to calm her down.

 

“The Gods…They have Spoken to me through dreams” Citra said softly as she stood up and approached him.

 

Vaas automatically stiffened, he knew this too well as he looked down at the baby. So innocent, so pure, she deserves a better life then this, she could grow up and be like Hoyt maybe, or maybe more, she could be a doctor or an Olympic athlete, maybe even a writer that becomes famous. Yet he didn’t understand why he saw this child more like his own, like as if Andres had a twin. Maybe….Maybe he could adopt her? Before he could think anymore a small hand crept up his shoulder feeling every inch of his muscular arm, the way Citra forced herself onto him, pressing her body against him would have been enough to turn anyone on. Right now Vaas was fighting hard not to burst into a full on rage, he wanted to kill her, but he was looking down into innocent eyes and he couldn’t do that. This baby, his son, his niece, they both had a chance to be happy. He would never be like his own Father, he’d never let Valentina grow up to be like her mother, he’d never let Andres beat women like he used to, never let them get into heavy ass drugs, never let them kill people for the fun or the thrill.

 

“Vaas…?” Citra softly cooed bringing him back to reality.

 

Her hands slowly crept around his hands trying to get a hold of the baby, but he couldn’t let her take the baby as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes tightly. He didn’t understand all these emotions, this raw sensation of pain. Alice was alive, he knew that, his son was alive he knew that too, He just had to get to them, get away from this place. He’d kill Citra, he’d kill Emil and then…he didn’t know what he would do then, he was just full of so much emotion. He’d been through so much in the past couple of weeks as he held onto the child’s little body in his arms as he felt Citra tug on him, she was looking up at him with confusion.

 

“Vaas….This is what the Gods want, we can’t deny that.” Citra said pleading.

 

Yet Vaas was his own person as he pushed her back sending her flying to the ground, she yelped in pain and looked up at him in fear. It was the same look that she had given him so many years ago when he decided to run away. Wide eyes, mouth agape, confusion and madness wrote all over her face as she stood up and glared at him.

 

“No I can’t let you do that. This child…She has so much more to live, I won’t let you!” Vaas said as he snarled at Citra.

 

With arms folded over her chest she looked at Vaas as if she was disgusted before she slapped his arm probably hoping that somehow he would lose his hold on the baby but Vaas just shook his head and turned his back towards his sister to look out at the dying sky. Alice…she used to love looking at the sky, the colours and the way they reflected on her was like being in heaven. Stroking the baby’s forehead Vaas smiled. Maybe somehow Alice would accept Valentina and raise her too, they could look into the sky, Alice could teach her all the girly things and Vaas would teach Andres all the boyish things. Yet Citra didn’t give up as she dug her nail into his back causing Vaas to hiss in pain.

 

“FUCK OFF!” He yelled shielding the baby away from her.

 

This was all too familiar; he was cornered as he took in a sharp breath. He knew it was inevitable to fight Citra, he may as well just give the child over to her right now as he watched Citra’s face contort with pure rage, she took a step back and folded her arms over her chest and over her shoulders, she did this when she was trying to protect herself but to also look powerful as she raised her head up and looked at Vaas with disgust.

 

“Fine keep it, but when our people start to die, when our food starts to rot it will be your fault. It’s on your hands…Brother!” Citra said hissing the last of her words out like as if she was spitting venom at him.

 

Just like that she turned and walked away leaving the room, Vaas should have known better, she’d never be a Mother as he cradled the crying baby in his arms. Citra would do everything she could to get rid of the baby, she’d convince the people to hate him again, where could he even turn to as he sighed feeling a tear slip down his cheek. Just when he thought he was finally alone with a crying child in his hands he felt a strange presence around him. Turning on his heels he looked at a familiar young face, it was Kila. He looked pale as he snuck into the room keeping a trained eye behind him before he stepped in keeping his back to the wall. This made Vaas raise a brow and glare at the man.

 

“I Come with news….I do not know what to do…This…its my fault. I thought I was doing the right thing but…” Kila said between heavy breathing.

 

He was clearly in shock as Vaas approached the man and put an arm to his shoulder to quieten him. This could have been a trap for all he knew, but Vaas saw the eyes of a young scared Warrior. A boy that had been through too much in such short time just like Vaas had before he left the tribe. As shaken up as he was Kila went on.

 

“Citra….she promised me something, but…instead she took away the one I loved…I…” Kila looked to the ground in shock and horror.

 

“Hermano its ok you can speak to me. I’m the one that was born to rule…not her.” Vaas said trying to calm the man down but also in hopes to get an answer.

 

“Look I thought I loved Citra too…But…I can’t love that…not after all of this…You know what she made me do?” Kila questioned his eyes bulging out of his head.

 

Vaas had seen this before, the erratic behaviour, the nervousness, having to have his back against the wall, afraid that someone was listening or watching. PTSD. Vaas had to take in a deep breath and nod his head to make Kila go on even more.

 

“It was a while back, before you came to the tribe…She told me I had to take a prisoner out to this scouting party of yellow men…She told me I had to because if I didn’t the curse would never leave us. I thought it was the right thing…I did it for Joe!” Kila whispered as tears started to come down his face.

 

“Just fucking tell me Hermano” Vaas said tightening his grip on the man’s shoulder as he’d had enough of playing the patient game.

 

“They killed her…the prisoner…I was afraid to tell you, I didn’t know what to do or how to say it. I thought I could trust Citra…I thought I loved her and that I’d be the warrior to lead the tribe…I thought…I thought….” Kila sobbed and began to break down clutching the sides of his head.

 

Vaas had had enough of this as he snarled looking down upon the Man as he fell to the ground shacking like a madman. Of course Vaas hated the thought of some pathetic wimp laying in his sister’s bed but he was also done playing around with Citra too. Knelling down Vaas looked Kila in the eyes glaring at him.

 

“Who the fuck was the prisoner hermano?” Vaas said in a cold voice growing impatient.

 

“It…It was Alice…She…She’s alive! I….I heard some Privateers today, they were on the South side of the island…They said…they said they had to bring a child to her…I….I…I….” KIla was in too much shock.

 

As for Vaas, he was in too much rage; he didn’t like liars as he stood up and placed the sleeping baby in the little nest he’d made for her to sleep in. With a long and steady sigh Vaas nodded to himself knowing what he had to do. Unsheathing his Machete he turned around to Kila whom was too focused on looking at the ground rocking back and forth.

 

“Thank you Mother Fucker…But I’m sorry I don’t like fucking LIARS!” Vaas said with a dark and cold voice showing his inner monster, his true self.

 

Kila got the faint glance of Vaas, he tried to raise his hands up to protect himself to stop the blade but he was too late as Vaas drove the blade into the Man’s Stomach. Kila looked at him with wide bloodshot glazed eyes, his mouth forming an o shape as he gasped for air. Again Vaas plunged the blade, Kila jerked trying to escape, tried to kick, but he was no match. Again and again and again Vaas drove the blade into the man, he must have done it about six times before he stopped and stood back spitting on the lifeless body as it twitched and jerked about.

 

Vaas had made quiet the mess, he was covered in blood as he licked his lips tasting the familiar taste of blood, the metallic feeling made him almost lol his head back as he gave a big smirk. Now he knew Citra was playing him, he always knew but not like this. This was different. He would win back his people, they will join him and they will hate her. Then once they see the evil she is, they will kill her for him, he will rip out her heart and put it on a post and burn it. 

 

Only problem was how the heck was Vaas going to get away with this? Looking around he knew there was a lot of blood, but there was no one in their inner sanctum, it was completely cut off, not even the Hand Maidens came up this was as Vaas realized he was the perfect predator, the Tiger hiding in the jungle, and this temple was his home.


	13. A Looming Darkness

For the next week and a half Alice worked closely with Emil, they had been focusing their attacks all over the place, Pirate outposts, Rakyat Villages. Alice had even told Emil all about how the Pirates worked. Since she had nothing left to lose believing she had already lost Vaas, Alice was filled with rage. She was going to kill everyone and once she finally kills Citra it would just be Alice against Emil. Only probably would be his Privateers, they were loyal like a bunch of blood thirsty mutts. 

 

Alice had been given her own room, it was adjacent from Shelly’s, or Amanda as Alice had to call her in public. The room she was in had a nice pastel yellow, there was a white crib set up in the corner of the room and a small double bed and a large wooden inbuilt wardrobe which housed the various gifts Emil gave her, one of which she happened to wear today was a summer dress that finished around near her knees. It really did feel like a hotel as Alice sat at her desk where a pile of notes and various paper works lay sprawled about. Alice had been drawing, mapping out Rook, pinpointing where the Pirates and Rakyat might be while also mapping out the Southern Island and taking notes to the various equipment the Privateers had.

 

It was all she really could do with her broken leg, at least she could hobble around from time to time, the Doc would often check up on her and the baby too, he always made sure Alice hadn’t gotten any infection in her broken leg while Shelly seemed to just attend to Alice’s feminine health and hygiene. Today had started off with a monsoon followed by a bad thunderstorm. So not many privateers where wondering around as Alice sat in her little cozzie room, she could hear Andres make a faint little giggle sound as Alice stood up and walked over to her baby. He was getting fatter, he would have a similar build to Vaas as Alice looked over the little one recognizing he was hungry as she lifted him up and closed the door before propping him up while she sat on the edge of her bed to feed him.

 

If this was the life she was going to have to live for the next 6 months then so be it, just as long as Alice could indeed keep finding ways to appease Emil, she feared the moment she lacked the information he needed he’d gun her down in a heartbeat. Looking down at the calm baby in her hands as he nursed, she knew that he was perhaps the last of the family line. Who knows of Citra, whether she was going to have that child, but Alice would see to it that everything Citra holds is destroyed. If it wasn’t for Citra then Vaas would have still been here. Alice felt her heart rate begin to quicken as she closed her eyes tightly trying to force the thought of Citra out of her mind. 

 

After a brief few minutes Alice could hear the giddy laughter of Andres as she stood up and adjusted herself before burping the little one. He was always so cheerful, so innocent and so unaware of the chaos going around him. Alice was determined to find a way to survive in this hell hole, it’s the only place she can call a home. If she tried to go back to Australia then she would probably be locked up and away after all she was associated with people like Hoyt and Vaas whom ran the slave trading ring and drug trades, not to mention the blood on her own hands. Outsiders just wouldn’t be able to understand this sort of a lifestyle. Sure there are no real laws but there are rules that must be obeyed. 

 

Soon Andres began to close his eyes, he was trying to fight going to sleep as Alice cooed his name and rocked him back and forth on the spot until the little one could barely even keep his head up as Alice calmly approached the cradle and placed him down neatly into the soft bedding as she tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead. Perhaps she did indeed have the Motherly instinct that people claim all women have. It’s true she was maternal but to love and care for a child like the way she did for Andres was something she thought she wasn’t capable of doing. She’d always been hesitant about having a child in the first place with Vaas, she knew he always killed the ones born from slaves or prostitutes that the Pirates knocked up and Alice didn’t want to go through all of that. 

 

Nearby Alice heard the creaking of her door being opened as she turned her head to see Shelly poking her face through. Here Shelly had become quiet the useful one, she was always running around doing her job like as if she was actually working in a medical hospital, just like the Doc, Emil had Shelly attending to his wounded or to prisoners that he needed alive. Yet Shelly was also somewhat like a guardian or protector over Alice in this disarray. She took care of her and Andres, making sure Alice was healthy and strong, checking her broken leg every single day or every moment she got the chance. They were never allowed outside of the compound either, maybe because they were women or maybe because Emil was cautious of the two but either way they made for a great working team.

 

“Emil asked me to get you.” Shelly softly said before waiting for Alice to exit.

 

This had become a daily thing as Alice hobbled grabbing a hold of her crutches and making her way out of the room, she gave a look to Shelly as she smiled and nodded towards Andres. Alice wasn’t game enough to leave her sleeping child alone in this place, sure it only housed the top of the top in Emil’s faction as well as girlfriends, but Alice wasn’t going to lose her child again, he was the last piece of Vaas and in thinking that Alice had become even more protective over her own child. Shelly slipped inside and of course watched over the sleeping child as Alice made her way up the set of stairs and into the Office.

 

Emil had decorated the office area up to be flashier, a lot like a club pretty much. He still had the mini bar, the circular round table with the pole in the middle with a circular lounge around it, the nice oak desk and fine curtains that decorated this room, but what had changed was large paintings on the walls, they looked vintage, one of them was a portrait of Emil, others looked like people that maybe he was related too or just expensive looking pieces of work. It all had a nice touch to it as Alice took her seat opposite from Emil as he sat looking down at a piece of paper on the desk as if he was revising something.

 

“You called for me?” Alice softly said raising a brow as she set the crutches on the side of the chair.

 

“Ah yes Alice…”Emil said looking up at her with a cheerful smile. “How is your son?” Emil said in a casual tone.

 

It was like he treated her like a friend or even worse family as Alice shifted in her seat. Emil was growing closer and closer to her, not like he was hitting on her or anything but she felt uncomfortable with seeing him more and more like a friend. Maybe he suspected she would try to kill him, but either way Alice had to think clearly, he had indeed brought Andres back to her, he was keeping her alive this long and sure he was using her for intel about the Pirates and Rakyat but he didn’t seem to show any sort of threatening intension towards her.

 

“He’s doing a lot better now.” Alice softly said.

 

“Aye that’s good then. I can’t imagine how it must be to raise a child on your own. My Mother did, she raised me all by herself and I turned out fine” Emil said with a faint chuckle.

 

Alice didn’t know what his point was as the man stood up and walked over to the window and looked outside observing his men down below. Alice remembered the time she had sat in this very room and Hoyt had blown up a small boat to display just how serious he was. However Emil didn’t exactly need to blow things up, he broke bones and left you in a life threatening situation only to save you by the second expecting you to praise him. Which of course most people did. Its true Emil did use methods of fear but it was too mafia like for Alice’s liking but who was she to say, if she was in his position maybe she would do the same.

 

“Well then.” Emil said turning around and clapping his hand as if he had just come back to reality. “I have some good news. Turns out the monkeys with their little sticks and stones are trying to put up a fight, its quiet the show trust me. They seemed to have taken up an outpost on a little island, its one of those small ones. One of my teams went over there and guess fucking what? Turns out they have these fucking underground caves or temples and they are hiding in them.” Emil said as he laughed madly.

 

Cocking her head to the side, Alice questioned what this was all about, Emil was all over the place to be honest, and this good news of Rakyat hiding in underground temples didn’t sound like good news at all. Or was it? Perhaps they were now so desperate they had to hide in caves and dwell in the night, but Alice doubted it, it felt like there was something more to it here as She leaned back in her chair and raised a brow. Emil noticed this and smiled as he took his seat again.

 

“Yes I know what you’re thinking, how on earth does that work right? I’m not even sure; these temples look like they have been here for centuries. Anyway my point is these fuckers are spreading out further and further out. Some of them have even started coming over here on this fucking part of the Islands. They must be desperate; I mean who the heck runs into enemy territory?” Emil said softly with a smirk on his face.

 

“Jason Brody did and he was a part of the Rakyat for some time.” Alice said sourcing for more information.

 

Emil nodded and leaned back into his chair smiling as he looked up at the ceiling. Alice knew she wasn’t here for any sort of casual conversation, Emil always meant business, he always asked for her to give him information, mostly about the pirates rather than the Rakyat but from time to time he would ask her about the natives, how their culture worked, or about Citra. 

 

“Indeed I went over the reports Hoyt had down of him. However I was wondering could these bastards be finding a way onto the Island somehow by underground tunnels or some shit? My Men have not seen any boats, nothing at all.” Emil said as he made a fake frown.

 

“Perhaps but I highly doubt it…However they use the darkness to their advantage. It’s possible they could be sending warriors over by swimming.” Calmly Alice said as she gave a faint hum like sound.

 

Emil seemed pleased with this response and nodded his head thinking about it before he stood back up again and proceeded to grab himself a drink from his mini bar that he had. He didn’t offer her any probably because he knew she couldn’t drink, he’d figured out fast that Andres was her main priority, taking care for him was Emils biggest advantage over Alice.

 

“You know what I think your right I might just get my men to keep a closer eye on the water during the night.” Emil said before tossing back a shot of vodka.

 

“Perhaps a wise idea but I doubt they could do anything to even a single Privateer.” Alice made the soft remark.

 

Maybe Emil was doing this to keep her close, to source her out, but all Alice could think of was ways of dealing with everything. OF Course she didn’t want Andres getting involved, she needed to make sure Citra was dead and gone first and then start planning on how to kill Emil. Getting past his privateers however would become the biggest problem of them all.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

Days after Days Vaas had spent his time with his fellow warriors. No one questioned Vaas about Kila because nobody knew about what happened to him, it was like the warrior was a ghost even amongst his own fellow brothers. Today Vaas was seated with a few of the older warriors as he ate a small piece of meat. Around his chest was Valentina, he had made a sling out of the white sash which she fitted perfectly into, of course the baby was comfortable being around Vaas, she was growing, getting fatter. Getting Citra to feed the baby was even harder than before, Vaas had to now relay upon other means, since Citra refused to breast feed Vaas had to ask one of the maidens to find him another way. In the end he was approached by one of the women of the tribe, she’d lost her newborn recently and she’d offered to feed the child whenever Vaas requested her too.

 

So far so good, the people of his tribe where returning to him, seeing him as a leader, a protector. He had not been outside of the temple in a while, he was doing his best to protect Valentina but he kept close to the older warriors, they leaned towards him, told him about the Privateers and their invasions. Turns out most of the pirates had been wiped out already but Vaas was concerned about what Kila had said. If it’s true that Alice was alive and held prisoner by the Privateers and that they had his own Son then it was possible that Alice was indeed alive and that maybe they were trying to trade her off with Andres. Yet Vaas didn’t like the fact he didn’t fully know the truth of it all. For all he knew Citra could have also killed Andres too, but Vaas wasn’t willing to accept that. He had to find them somehow, but his hands where becoming tide.

 

To his left was one of the older warriors, Larry and next to him was his Grandson, Twan. Twan was almost 12 and was starting the path of the warrior like some other boys. Larry was taking him under his wing since Twan had lost his father a few weeks ago to a raid of privateers. Larry had seemed more inclined to join Vaas over Citra; even he could see the twisted demise of Citra unlike the other younger warriors.

 

“Did you hear about them in the East?” Larry said softly speaking about the Privateers.

 

“Aye Gomez said they had taken over most of the parts over there.” Vaas said in a whisper like tone as he chewed on the last of his meat.

 

Twan was seated sharpening a small wooden spear, Larry was going to take him out fishing soon, and it was Lunch time so the villagers would be starting to collect food for the feast for tonight. Larry had made it clear to Vaas weeks ago that he would rather guide Vaas then see the tribe fall, and so Vaas had been learning off Larry, talking with him about how they could make the tribe better. Already the tribe was looking to Vaas more than Citra, perhaps because most of his strategies against the Privateers was working, however he knew that his tribe needed more than just guns, they needed protection, they needed bullet proof vests, armour, they needed to have medics not just witch doctors. It was so very hard and irritating but Larry was always there to guide Vaas to help him win the heart of his people back.

 

Maybe it was because Larry feared losing his own Grandson like how so many other families had lost their sons to Citra and her cruel and twisted ways of life. It was an indication that times where changing and that Vaas may be well on his way to succeeding in defeating Citra for once and for all by taking away the one thing that gives her a reason to live. Or close to it. By his side a man came and sat down joining the group, he wasn’t old and he looked to be younger then Vaas, around the age of 16-18 maybe. This was Yui, he was a young warrior, he had his tattoos all over his chest but he wore a singlet that was a white faint blue colour, he often wore daggy pants as well that barley fitted his slender lean figure. Of Course Vaas never expected the younger warriors to look to him, not like the older ones like Larry, but Yui was different.

 

He was young, naïve and of course full of spirit and eager to get involve in the action. Vaas had been helping him train since Kila was no longer around to do that. Yui sat crossed legged and picked at the smaller piece of a roasted boar from this morning as he nimbly ate a piece before licking his lips and grabbed a handful of meat. To be honest Vaas was surprise the others looked to him, he had killed them watched their villages burn, he took away their loved ones and yet they all decided to follow him rather than Citra. 

 

“How was your morning work out?” Vaas asked faintly as he looked down to the sleeping baby against his chest.

 

“I did 30 push ups and 20 punches to the tree with my bare hands. Then I went for a jog by the small lake near Tigers den and then took a swim.” Yui said like a little champ with a big smile before stuffing his face again.

 

Vaas only softly chuckled at the young enthusiastic boy, he reminded Vaas of his former self many years ago before that terrible fated night with Citra. That was the other reason as to why Vaas was determined to change the Rakyat for good, make them real warriors, soldiers. All they needed was the right equipment, the right training and the right spirit and in due time Vaas could easily take on these Privateers, the only problem was Citra…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next chapter Vaas gets a LOT more attention, in fact a whole entire chapter of attention, as he takes things into his own hands. His only Issue is Citra leaving Vaas to question if he can truly take her own.


	14. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the awesome love for this story, I know there is a lot more focus on Vaas and I cant wait to upload the next chapter because you're all going to be going through the roof cheering for what comes next :D   
> The three girls in this have a strong meaning and impact on Vaas, he is still the same person perhaps without the pirate lord title, but in a sense he admits he is weaker now, its different being with the Rakyat rather then Pirates but you will all just have to wait and see for what comes :D

As days went by Vaas put his plan into action, he started off by getting to know the people of his tribe, the warriors mainly, weaving his way in between them, figuring out who he can trust and who he cant. These were not pirates, they all had a code like Vaas, perhaps not as insane and unstable but they were proving more and more each day that they were improving. Today was no different as the group of men, young and old stood around sparing with one another as Vaas observed them, Valentina nestled in the sling he had made as she curled up against his chest sleeping. She’d just been fed and was growing in size, her hair was growing and her eyes had changed to a faint blue hazel colour that was similar to Jasons.

 

Vaas could recall how Jason had a blue like look; they were a light pale green to be more accurate, not vibrant like Vaas’ and not like Citra’s which had more of a yellowish green. Valentina was a growing baby and Vaas knew soon he was going to be in trouble when she would start teething. However the good thing was despite being a premature baby she was healthy as Vaas looked down at the baby against his chest and pushed a curl of hair out of her face bringing it back behind her little ear. Up a head he could see Yui training with an older warrior. Yui was brave and young, but reckless as most young boys are, he didn’t care about his footing or where his punches where going, he just cared about getting a hit in. With a sigh Vaas made his way over towards the sparing pair and stopped them with a single glare.

 

“Hands up like this” Vaas said putting his hands up to his jaw. “When Joseph comes in for a punch to the face you bring those arms up and block got it, like this?” Vaas put his hands up to cover his face.

 

Yui nodded and despite how worn, tired and sweaty he looked he smiled and turned his attention back to Joseph his sparring partner. Taking a step back Vaas observed the boy, he indeed made the changes needed and when he failed and got a good smack to the head he’d curse knowing what he should have done. Yet again this was something that would come in due time. They had openly been training for the max of a week maybe a little less, it wasn’t too bad for a start, everyone progresses at their own pace and Vaas wasn’t going to push them like his Father had done to him.

 

In fact that was the key thing here, Vaas made sure that when everyone was sparing they only make a tap, not a full blown punch that could knock you out. He wanted everyone to learn, but not end up passed out on the ground from exhaustion. True he loved making the pirates run, bleed, all that sort of shit but these where warriors and Vaas was slowly growing on the feeling of being their leader, maybe it was the baby, maybe it was the fact he felt a gap in his heart, without Alice he had no purpose. However he had become softer, he would say weaker but he preferred to say wiser. He didn’t need them to fear him or make an example of anyone because they already knew just how dangerous he was, and even so they gave respect. Something that very few pirates gave him.

 

Here there was a system, a hierarchy, he was respected and treated like the tribes leader, and he in return taught them all he knew when it came to fighting. It’s all he had to do, to give them a sense and a purpose, a hope so to speak so that they can try to at least avenge their families, to protect their home from an invading force. However time wasn’t on their side. Each day the privateers would come, they would kill and that was it. They didn’t pillage and rape, they didn’t steal or anything like that, they just killed and kidnapped and leaving the bodies to burn under the scorching sun. However what Vaas did have were the Pirates as a distraction. Although Vaas didn’t keep in contact with Carlos or Abel, he had heard word that the Pirates where striking back at the Privateers in a fierce force despite their depleting numbers.

 

It was at least one thing to hold onto to give Vaas a little extra time to train those who he could, yet not everyone was willing to follow him. Most of the younger men that Citra had already swayed followed her, they didn’t deify her because they believed their warrior Goddess was the true leader. However the elders, the older warriors knew that it was Vaas whom was to lead, he was the true heir to the throne. Yet sometimes old warriors can’t beat young warriors. With a sigh Vaas pinched the bridge of his nose. He’d had enough for one day with these men and trying to train them. They had been out here for a while now and Vaas just really wanted to piss them off and be alone.

 

“Alright Cock Suckers that’s enough! We will resume training tomorrow!” Vaas yelled at the top of his lungs causing Valentina to stir from her sleep.

 

The warriors, about 20 altogether, raised their hands and in unison made a cry into the air as they cheered like true warriors before dispersing and heading back towards the temple. Alone in the thicket of the jungle with only that of Valentina in his arms, Vaas sat down and relaxed under the cool shade of a tree. It was one of those humid days as he whisked away sweat that was beading across his forehead. Maybe it just wasn’t how Rook was meant to be, maybe Vaas was born to fail these people, let these Privateers take over, but he’d be damned if he did. The biggest reason why he was training them apart from getting back at Citra was because he wanted to wage war and he couldn’t do it alone. The pirates didn’t listen to him anymore, he wanted to exact vengeance, unleash his anger upon the Privateers but he couldn’t without getting killed. It was going to be hard as he made a sigh like sound out of frustration before he stood up and stretched his arms over his head as he felt Valentina wiggle in her little sling before falling back Asleep.

 

Then from out of nowhere Vaas heard something coming up from behind him, his eyes quickly trained in on the area where he heard the sound as he turned around and prepared to unsheathe his machete as he glared in towards a thicket of berry bushes. However before he could do or say anything three little heads popped up as the children snickered before coming out of hiding. They slowly approached as Vaas relaxed and stood alert looking down at the little ones confused. One of them looked like she was about five; another about 8 or maybe 10 and the eldest was 12. All three where little girls, they were wearing lose baggy clothes, t-shits twice their size and baggy pants or skirts that had a piece of rope wrapped around their waists to keep them on their hips. The eldest little one had long jet black hair and tan skin, her eyes a dark brown, almost black with her hair done up in a messy ponytail, she wore a yellow shirt and daggy brown shorts that came down to her ankles.

 

The youngest, she had a red sun-bleached shirt on that had a wrap around the middle as the shirt was so big on her that it was like a dress, her hair was done in little pig tails on either side and she seemed to be the giggliest one of them all. Then of course the one in the middle, she had paler skin then both the others, she had a long shirt on that had been cut at the shoulders and she had a skirt on that just came down to her shines, her dark brown hair had been braided with small little flowers embedded into some parts. All three girls looked up at Vaas with pleading eyes as he cocked his head somewhat confused. He never liked children, they always got in the way of things, always so obnoxious, noisy and they always where coughing or sneezing. Yet these little ones stood before him with none of those traits as the eldest stepped forward.

 

“Sir…Could you teach us how to fight?” Softly she said in a hushed like tone.

 

To this sweet young little voice, Vaas knelt down to their eye level as he looked to all three of them, bewildered at their question and reason for being here. It’s true Citra didn’t approve of females becoming warriors, females belonged on a stone slab with their heart in her hands, or forced into rape chambers for her warriors or forced into having children, all of those sorts of things. Girls where degraded and thought nothing of but baby making machines and pleasures for men. These girls where so young and yet the eldest Vaas knew soon she would either be brought to a warrior as an ‘offering’ or wed to a man twice her age. Sure Vaas was cruel and twisted but he never liked paedophilia no matter how old the girl was, if she isn’t over the age of 18 it’s a no go. 

 

These new laws and acts only came about recently from what Vaas could gather, the moment Jason was gone and Citra thought she had won she degraded women and girls even worse than before, so badly that yes there was forced relationships, not all the men wanted to rape them, not all the men wanted to marry them, there are always the odd balls but they only do it because Citra says so. With a heavy heart Vaas looked into their eyes, he didn’t know if he saw fear or sorrow but he knew that they wouldn’t have come here without good intention. He didn’t want this for Valentina either; he didn’t want Andres growing up in a world where this was acceptable.

 

“Ok fine but on one condition?” Vaas said raising a finger as all three girls came in closer. “You don’t say a word to Citra ok?” Vaas said a little stern.

 

They all smiled with happiness, they had probably already thought this over with before coming here as well but Vaas felt the need even more to protect the younger generations. They were the future and Citra was leading them all down a dark path, some of them like Yui who were old enough could tell the difference as a young adult, but children, they were innocent they didn’t understand the things going on in their life and so Vaas etched it into his heart that he would protect these girls from all harm.

 

“Can we bring friends?” The Youngest one said jumping up and down.

 

How could you say no to that? She was a ball of energy and the other two were looking to him with big smiles, all Vaas could do was smile back as strange as it was before he stood up and nodded. Of course he would teach them all, yes he wanted revenge but he also came to understand there are two sides to his heart, to kill and to protect. What’s a leader if he can’t even defend those of his tribe? With a deep breath in Vaas looked to each of the little girls, so full of life and happiness.

 

“Ok sure why not. This afternoon just before Sundown we will meet at the foot of the tree of our Ancestors ok?” They all smiled and made joyful sounds as they ran off into the jungle.

 

For some reason Vaas felt happy, he didn’t know why, but he just did as he made his way at a slow and steady pace through the jungle. Change was in the air and with it came danger, Citra would become enraged once she finds out but Vaas had to stand his ground. All the women of the tribe where on his side, he didn’t have to ask them why, he knew that Citra had been casting them out due to her pure jealousy, the elders as well as the Maidens and older warriors all knew that this wasn’t right, they all had his back and he had theirs. It was just a matter of time before Citra split, before she would draw the line between the two and start a fight. Of course she wouldn’t risk a war but Vaas knew she also was clever with her words, far more than he is.

 

**~Hours later~**

 

Come afternoon time Vaas had changed Valentina and she had been feed by Tulip, the woman who had lost her baby recently. Tulip wasn’t young and she wasn’t old either, she was about 30 years old, to most Rakyat she was old and useless, but not always. Tulip was wise, she could have been a witch doctor if she wanted to, but her deceased husband was a cruel and violent man. At least Vaas had someone that knew more about teething, and diaper changing and all that sort of stuff. Tulip was a good mother and she didn’t mind taking care of Valentina for Vaas for the next hour or so as he made his way down towards the Courtyard and towards the tree. As he reached the door way that led out towards there he quickly noticed a very enraged Citra.

 

Vaas gulped down knowing that it was inevitable, the moment he entered the courtyard a young man pointed him out and Citra spun her body around, her eyes fell upon him with a dark glare and her lip twitched showing the faint glimmer of her white teeth. Vaas didn’t rush getting to her side as he noticed the parents and children that had gathered around. The Mothers looked protective of their children of course, the elders too. It had caused a lot more of a stir then Vaas had thought as he looked around and sniffed in a large amount of air as he walked up to all of them.

 

“What is the meaning of this Brother?! Little girls do not need to know how to fight; they need to know only one thing!” Citra yelled in a harsh tone with her hands on her hips.

 

“So you’re telling me you should have never been trained how to fight huh?” Vaas said with wide eyes stretching his arms out making Citra look like a fool.

 

“It’s different, I’m the one that was born to rule, I am their Warrior Goddess!” Citra barked pointing out at no one in particular.

 

Folding his arms over his large chest and looking his sister up and down Vaas raised a brow and stood back, he looked over the young children and their families as he made a faint pout that was fake and shrugged his shoulders as if to say so what. Thing was this pissed Citra off even more as her upper lip curled and she strolled forth towards Vaas.

 

“These are my people, I am their Warrior Goddess, not you, you turned your back on them, you lied to them and you still are…” Citra said in a hushed like tone before turning around to the others. “All he wants to do is make you his slaves, he wants to make you his soldiers, he has even gone to the point to train children! CHILDREN!!! What Mother wants to send her little baby out onto a battlefield to get killed!?” Citra yelled raising her hand up into the air.

 

Most of them cheered as Vaas stood back and watched them, some of them turned their backs to him, he wasn’t a fool he knew how strong Citra was with her words, how she could make an impact on them with the way she walks and talks. Just as Vaas was willing to give up and turn his back and prepare to leave a voice called out. A tiny little voice of a child, he turned and saw the 12 year old girl from earlier stepping forward, her eyes glaring up at Citra.

 

“I WANT TO FIGHT!” She said in a stern tone yelling in her high pitched voice. “I don’t want to have Babies! I want to be like our Ancestors, I want to help, I want to protect!” She continued to protest.

 

Yet no one expected Citra to slap her as her hand collided with the child’s little cheeks sending the poor little girl into shock. It happened in an instance, everyone froze in fear as they looked towards Citra. Their warrior Goddess slowly turned around and looked at Vaas gazing him up and down as he clenched his jaw and fists so tempted to slap Citra as payback. How could she hurt an innocent child for speaking up about how they feel?

 

“Look what you have done…Brother!” Citra hissed before she walked away leaving the group of children and parents in shock.

 

Maybe it was wrong of Vaas to have thought it was such a good idea as he took a step back looking at them all. Of course it was stupid; he would only put their lives in danger if he continued down this path. Maybe he was just best to leave, to find Alice on his own as he stepped away and turned his back, his head lowered to the ground, he didn’t want this for them, and he always and only ever wanted to protect them from the very start, show them what Citra was like even if it meant becoming a martyr. Yet even now he wasn’t able to as he made his way back to his quarters and shamelessly entered his room where Tulip sat on the edge of his bedding rocking Valentina in her arms.

 

Tulip was dressed in a casual skirt and top, her hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. She was happy and smiling looking down at the cheerful baby in her hands until she looked up at Vaas. She stood up straight away torn between fear and concern as she lowered her head in respect and held Valentina out towards him as he slowly took the child into his arms and looked down upon her.

 

“I heard yelling…” Tulip softly said nervously not game enough to look Vaas in the eyes.

 

“It was Citra…” Faintly Vaas answered.

 

When he didn’t look at Tulip and the way he spoke made her look up at him in confusion, this was not the Vaas she had heard in stories, the man they all feared. Tulip was a woman who knew when people were hurting and her instincts always told her to help them as best as she could, but she knew that mental pain was the worst to deal with and Vaas wasn’t someone she wanted to get heavily involved with despite how attractive he looks. Sure he didn’t talk too much with her; he always palmed the baby off to her and went off on hunts or training. In fact when she first came to him about feeding the child she was shit scared but she knew that the baby needed a mother’s milk and since their leader wasn’t the greatest role model, Tulip stepped into place. Her biggest fear was being raped, but Vaas never hinted towards anything like that, he never looked at her in any sort of way, and the same could be said about other women. Tulip had seen this before, it was the pain of a lover separated from one whom they truly care about, a pain Tulip knew all too well. Yet even so the young Rakyat woman felt drawn to the man, despite everything he has done.

 

“Is there anything I can do?” Nervously she asked unsure if she should stay or go.

 

“No…” Vaas said as he turned and looked her in the eyes for once. “Just protect the children ok? Don’t let Citra hurt them” That was all he could say or do as he moved past her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

 

Tulip only nodded before trotting as fast as she could out the door and down the corridor. Even she was doomed as Vaas sighed, nobody was safe around him, not even a single child as Vaas felt the hot steamy tears trickle down his cheeks and yet here in front of him was a baby that looked back up at him as if he was a human being, she moved her mouth about and her little hands brushed against his goatee amused by the strange sensation by it as she made little faint baby sounds. It must have been good to be a baby, so mindless of the pain, the struggle, the stress…Everything. 

 

For hours he sat there like that and within time it had become night, a Maiden was walking around lighting up the hallway fire bowls, she made her trip fast when she got closer to Vaas’ quarters, always keeping her eyes forward, never wondering into his room, even for a quick look. As the baby lay silent in his arms, sound asleep, Vaas knew that maybe he should just leave right now. It was night and sure not many would notice him leaving, but the tigers came out more during these times and the dogs and wolves even more. It wasn’t safe especially with a child, if Vaas was on his own he wouldn’t have had a problem, but now he had to take care of an extra life.

 

Before he could do or say anything his head snapped forward and his eyes narrowed on Yui who was running up the hallway, his bare feet hitting against the stone floor which echoed throughout the area, behind him was another two warriors that Vaas had been training. They all looked pale as a ghost, breathless as they came trampling into his room trying their best to catch their breaths.

 

“You…Need…To...Come…To…The….The…” Yui said between heavy breaths.

 

“Hold on here Amigos.” Vaas said standing up all of a sudden coming back to life.

 

“Its...Its…Lilly…The girl from earlier…The one Citra…slapped…” Yui tried to continue on but struggled to even stand straight.

 

“You must come quickly…We need you...” One of the others said as Vaas looked over to them.

 

Without a doubt they looked pale and almost on deaths doorstep as Vaas didn’t hesitate to clutch Valentina in his hands holding her close as he looked between all three of his men confused but also in shock. No one ever wanted his help, Citra just wanted him for her Ultimate Warrior, Hoyt just used and abused him, there wasn’t anyone in the world that cared, all but Alice…only if she was here.


	15. Their Last Fight

Entering the darkly lit Temple, Vaas marched forth grabbing a fire torch from the nearest wall as he entered the courtyard. Not many people stood around here, most of them ventured off to the run down camp outside, but for those that where here they sensed danger as they stood up and backed away watching the monster that walked through their sacred temple with a violent glow around him as he made his way to the inner sanctum. 

Nearby a guard came charging at him, he had a knife in his hand as he yelled something, all Vaas saw was the whites of his eyes as he swung the torch in his hand and smacked the man right in the middle of his stomach. There wasn’t any sort of time to pause as the man collapsed grasping her badly burnt skin, his screams emitted into the air as he cried while Vaas didn’t even stop to finish him off. Behind him marched his people, they where taking up arms, grabbing what they could as they followed Vaas further into the Temple.

What little good they had was now gone as they cheered behind Vaas. Citra had violated them for the last time, she had destroyed their families, their lives, their culture, the way of the warrior was no more. Did Citra even know they where coming? Maybe she did, maybe she knew that Vaas would react this way, but Vaas knew he had to put his plan into action, it was too premature but he just had to make it work. At least Citra wouldn’t get in his way anymore, he could train his people, HIS people! Find Alice, restore peace once and for all to the very lands he was born on. 

There would be no more rape, no more murder, no more incest, no more torture, no more cruelity, only the warriors of Rook, only those who where born to rule and with Vaas the people knew the warlord too well, they knew with him they would rise, they knew he was evil but he was the lesser of the two. Without the drugs in his system Vaas felt on top of the world, like he should have. Warriors came at them from all sides as Vaas drew his machete and yelled into the cold air. Citra stood atop watching her people fight each other, she watched her brother violently slaughter his enemies in his way, their blood scattered across his hot sweaty body. 

With her arms on her hips she smiled with her plump lips pleased by this show of disarray right before her eyes. Two of her finest guards stood by her side but she already knew the Perfect Warrior would kill them. This was all apart of her plan as she took in a deep breath and exhaled as if having an orgasm before she turned away to dress herself properly. Down below Vaas didn’t even struggle against the guards that where coming at them, Citra had been prepared that was for sure as Vaas protected those who had joined him.

Once there where no more he marched up the steps, Citra’s two guards came down at him, charging with fierce looks on his face, but as he drew his Machete in the air he had no trouble parrying and kicking them, hitting them, oushing them back, slicing their throats as their bodies fell to the ground while they gurgle their last dying breath. With dark eyes Vaas looked up, his flesh and blood looking down upon him, her arms out stretched, her body painted in blood like that for a ritual, she was smiling but Vaas didn’t have the heart she wanted anymore. Snarling he approached the foolish and deluded woman and stood atop of the stairs. He knew this place, it was where all those pathetic rituals took place, blood sacrifices, sex rituals, all those sorts of things. Behind him his people cheered and it was him who knew what the Gods wanted more as he took in a deep and steady breathing.

“My Perfect Warrior has returned.” Citra softly said as she smiled taking a step towards him.

Just as she did Vaas thrusted forward, Citra embraced him as she elt her knees go weak, she held on tightly as she could to her brother, to his muscular covered in blood. She didn’t expect the blade to go through her as she collapsed to the ground trying her best to hold onto him, but as she looked up she only saw a darkness. This wasn’t what she wanted as she struggled to remain conscious, but it was too late, the machete was embedded into her abdomen, she was dying, blood was filling her lungs as she coughed.

The Warrior Goddess fell limp to the ground as Vaas stood over her looking down, he didn’t cry, he didn’t want to as he turned around to those standing below him. They stood watching waiting, the cheers silenced unsure of what was going to happen as they stood together. With a deep breath in Vaas saw his people for the very first time, looking to him, depending upon him. It was time to embrace who he truly was as he raised his right hand up into the air.

“ WE ARE ARAKYATE!!!” Vaas yelled into the cold air.

They cheered, they danced, they sung. It was a night drenched in blood, the people had lost who they once where, they where not good people, they had killed themselves off that very night but they looked to him for a brighter new future. Then from the crowad came an elder, he was weak as he hobbled leaning against a stick as he took the first few steps up smiling as he looked up at Vaas with his toothless smile, something in his cloudy eyes spoke a thousand words and Vaas didn’t understand it, what he was feeling, he had just killed his own Sister for once and for all ending the war between them, freeing his people.

“The Son of the Rakyat has returned!” The Elder yelled as loud as he could with a wide smirk.

That night they all where able to rest easy, the people, his people returned to the inner temple, he gave them shelter, he gave them food and although he knew he might not be fit for this, he knew he wasn’t going to just stand by and let his lands be taken from him. With Citra dead there was now a large weight lifted from his shoulders. All that was left of Citra now was Valentina, but Vaas would never let her grow up like Citra, he’d raise her properly. 

Its true you can never take the Pirate out of a Pirate Lord, but Vaas was only like that because of Hoyt, because of all the stress, because of Citra. Now without those in his life to hold him down, Vaas was free at long last, he didn’t need drugs to calm his nevers as much, perhaps a joint from time to time, but soon his people would partake in drugs, alcohol, food they where never permitted to eat, watch tv, have a far better medical treatment. As strange as it all was, Vaas knew this was his destiny.

**~Emils Compound~**

Theres are just some days where you cant go anywhere near Emil let alone be inside of his own personal little business house. Today just so happened to be one of those days as the morning had come up Alice and Shelly decided it was best to keep out and away from Emils sights for the remainder of the day as Alice sat in the hospital ward holding Andres in her hand playing with him. Last night Emil had tossed a big party, of course there was a wide range of party type of people, but what was worse was the fact Emil always got into Crank, or Meth as the Doctor preferred to say. Its true Emil isn’t anything like Hoyt but once he has a taste of the Crank he cant stop, he beats people, breaks their legs or busts their hands, he mainly enjoyed a particular torture of breaking a persons fingers one by one on all hands before later breaking their irbs or jaw or well really anything to be honest.

Emil was predictable, he went for the classy sort of tortures, he wasn’t like Vaas, he didn’t gut, he didn’t electrocute, he didn’t bury people alive or let them go to only hunt them down. Now Emil locked his prisoners up and would torture them day in and out, not just to vent but because he liked hearing their screams, he’d even said to Alice one day that its like watching a horror movie but in 3d, only thing is Horror movies don’t scare him. Sighing Alice looked over towards Shelly, she was busy sitting on a stool near Alice, they where both on the long table side on the far end of this building. Shelly was writing down noes, Alice noticed she did this a lot but she often would screw the piece of paper up and burn it. Perhaps it was her own way of dealing with being in this situation as Alice looked down to Andres.

Her son, the last living piece of Vaas, was growing stronger, his little hands could grip a little harder now showing signs of strength, he was making a lot more sounds too, rather then just little giggles he often made wordless sounds. Slowly he was growing up as Alice smiled to herself, she’d done good so far keeping her baby safe espically in this place, but she was just glade to have him back in her arms, if only Vaas could see him now. It was still hard to get over it all, the fact that Vaas was dead, Alice was still mourning, she wasn’t fully ready to believe the story but she just had to, there wasn’t a choice in it, she didn’t have the chance to look at his corpse for the proof as Emil had said the body had been burnt, so Alice just had to go off by what she was told, completely cut off from anything that was going on outside of these compound walls. Shelly was much the same as well.

 

Like the past few days today wasn’t going to be anything special, Alice enjoyed these days the best she could despite the over hanging fact she could die at any given point of the day. However the fact still remained that she was able to avoid it, she kept out of danger and Emil seemed to keep her confident in the fact he was letting her live a day longer, or so she was hoping at least. See the thing about Emil was that he was slowly trying to buy he trust and it was actually working to appoint. Alice knew that he was trying to keep her close to gain as much information as he could about Rook Island since she was perhaps the only last living person apart from the Rakyat and a few Privateers that would hold information about Hoyts enterprize so Emil was doing his best by buying Alice sheets, a crib, things for Andres including a change table, soft toys, he’d even bought her dresses and other clothings just to keep her around.

Pretty much he was bribing her and Alice had begun to pick up on it, every single passing day, apart from days like today where Emil was off his head. It was good though, Alice could breath down here despite being in a hospital like ward. Here she could kick back and enjoy her time with Andres rather then being cooped up in her own room writing down notes or drawing plans of the Rakyat temple. Alice just couldn’t deal with it, every single day. Sure she would come up with a plan but did Emil take any notice? Nope because he always had his own plan and it was always set in stone. 

“Did you think theyr ealive?” Shelly softly said still writing down useless notes but her words caught Alice off guard.

“Maybe…Maybe their all dead, who knows.” Alice said as she shrugged feeling the slight feeling of depression coming back.

Andes was Alice’s only hold on this world, she lived for him, to protect him, to watch over him while he grows stronger each day. Without Vaas, Alice had lost who she was, she wanted him to come find her, she wanted him to make up for everything he did, but it was too late for any of that as Alice sighed. Shelly loved over her shoulder at Alice knowing it was probably too soon to have asked, but Shelly had her own growing fear of losing Abel. Over time they had grown close, closer then friends, but it remained between the two, nobody really knew only suspected.

**~Rakyat Temple~**

Stirring from his sleep, Vaas sat up with fright as sweat beaded down his forehead, his heart raised while he panted. He’d had a nightmare about Citra, she’d come to him in his dreams with black inky eyes, she tried to kill him by burning him alive but as Vaas did a brief check to make sure he was really here, he knew it was all just a terrible dream. Killing his own sister was indeed planned but Vaas didn’t know ifh e could ever go through with it. Now that he had, it was like he was sinking into a bottomless pit. By his side the sounds a baby caught his attention as he looked over to the bundle of fur and leaned down to look at Valentina. She was nessled up neatly in her ball of fur, she was still asleep making little sounds, perhaps she was having a nightmare of her own as Vaas sighed.

It was already past morning, Vaas didn’t sleep much, in fact he’d probably only caught about two hours of sleep since he took over the temple. Its people, his people returned during the night, and though not every single problem can be washed away, it would at least be a start to a better future. It wasn’t long that Vaas heard someone approach down his corridor as the former pirate lord got dressed and made sure he looked somewhat neat by spiking up his Mohawk like he use to and finding his former pirate clothes. 

Larry was the first to come knocking on the side of his room along with his grandson and then of course Yui followed by a few others of the tribe. When Vaas looked over to them he saw a brightness he swore he would neversee in a million years. They where all smiling, happy, Vaas wanted to yell at them for daring to come near his turf but he stretched his arms over his head and took in a deep breath reminding himself if he wanted to find Alice he needed his people to believe in him.

“Privateers where spotted earlier near the ridge this morning.” Larry softly said breaking the silence.

“Prepare the warriors, someone go find Tulip and make sure she watches Valentina. Get the boys some guns, we will need as many as possible.” Vaas said firmly looking at Larry.

Without a doubt the group set off on their own routes, one to get Tulip, another to get the boys, Larry to help gather the weapons and someone else to go do something that Vaas couldn’t give a shit about. Being the hero wasn’t easy, Vaas didn’t like it, he hated it, that sensation of being happy despite the world being torn apart around him. At least these privateers would prove useful to Vaas in some way, he could blow off steam, find out what he’s up against and give his men some experience. Something Citra’ never truly bothered with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long time coming to say the least. I know Citra’s death wasn’t exactly spectacular or anything but I feel that even if you do choice the ending in fc3 where you join Citra. I always feel she will die one way or another within a year or so. It’s a deep move for Vaas but will be reflected a lot on who he is. Also did some catch up with Alice, she’s changed a lot and Emil has taken away her identity changing her into his own little pet. The next chapter will have a lot more going on that’s for sure with Vaas as the new leader of the Rakyat.


	16. A Time of Change

Everything had been quiet, too quiet as the jungle animals where silent, the birds where nowhere to be seen in the trees, not even a cheeky ass monkey came along to pinch food from the restless pirates as they travelled through the thicket of Rook’s jungle. Abel stood aside trying to quench his thirst with the little remaining water he had left in his cantina as he sighed and made a frustrated gruff like sound. He’d never been born to lead only take orders, most of the pirates split off all over the Island, it just seemed Abel had the less murderous and idiotic ones as he looked upon them all.

 

Every pirate looked exhausted, most of them were wounded and on the verge of death. All night they had been fighting, the day before that too. In fact all this time they barley even got any sleep since Vaas was seen as an outcast. Carlos was dead and Abel knew that he too may as well be an outcast, once Alice or Shelly or anyone especially Vaas finds out that Andres was killed along with Carlos then Abel would be in an even worse position then now. He was tired too, he was weak, the insects bite at his skin, and the tigers lurk in the darkness just waiting for them to drop dead. Then there are the privateers. They were the worst; they had developed a good skill set of Guerrilla warfare, along with traps and tactics on the battlefield that Abel had never seen before.

 

Today was going to be no different as the man put away his empty drink container and walked onwards following the slow line of Pirates through the jungle. Nobody knew where they were going; they all knew was that they had to find shelter to rest, to find resources to eat and drink. It’s funny they had all been on this Island for so long and yet the jungle was going to be the death of them. However everything and everyone stopped at the faintest sound of a loud noise coming from up a head. Nobody had the time to pull out their guns or weapons because everyone was just too weak; they were all ready to die. A mine went off was the first thing blowing the group of pirates back, then came the gun fire, it was a small group of Privateers but they had far better guns and knew how to fight properly. The band of Pirates didn’t last a single second, sure some tried to fight but it was useless.

 

Abel hit the ground fast; a bullet had entered his left shoulder, another in his chest as he began to cough blood while attempting to reach for his gun. Then from behind them came sounds, cries to be correct. Abel could barely make it out as he looked up with blurry vision watching the Rakyat warriors come out of the jungle, weapons in hands. The Pirates where doomed from the start as Abel sighed and closed his eyes. Every Rakyat warrior jumped into action catching the privateers off guard flanking them on each side. If it wasn’t’ for the explosion then Vaas and his warriors would have been walking around aimlessly trying to find the enemy but thanks to these scrawny Pirates they had hit the jackpot.

 

“Take out the Heavy!” Vaas yelled pointing out towards the large heavy man that began to open fire with a nice looking LMG.

 

Loyal as ever the Rakyat ran forward and with guns in hand opened fired, some of them tossed knives just like he had taught them and in a minute and a half their enemies lay dead. With a deep breath Vaas waited, his warriors stood still listening, smelling the air for anything they could detect. Nothing. There was not a single sound, nothing but the sounds of a few enemies gasping. 

 

“Kill them….all of them, the pirates and Privateers. Let them finally rest.” Vaas said as he came out from cover from a thick large tree.

 

All around them lay bodies, mainly pirates, they looked like they had been fighting an endless war, they were skinny and looked like they had not even caught a single nights rest and to think Vaas was once their leader as he sighed looking upon the young familiar faces of his former faction. The warriors didn’t say anything; they all went along checking their enemies, looting their bodies, plummeting a knife into their chest and chanting something before closing the eyes lids of the fallen enemies. It was much different from the Pirates, how they always use to be and in fact Vaas felt more comfortable around the Rakyat, he felt free. However a particular body caught Vaas’ attention as he knelt down and grasped Abel’s arm. His former friend looked scrawny with dark baggy eyes and covered in his own blood however there was only one thing that Vaas wanted to ask.

 

“Where is he?!” Vaas said shaking the lifeless body before him.

 

It was too late as Vaas snarled and stood up putting his hands to his head, why did it always have to be like this? Such pain and torment, all he wanted was one word, all he wanted to know was if Andres was alive, but he didn’t even get the satisfaction of such a simple answer as Vaas made a growl like sound. Behind him he heard Yui approach and put a hand to his shoulder. The Comfort of his people made Vaas somewhat less on edge as he turned to look at the young boy. Yui didn’t even have a scratch on him, he’d come so far as Vaas took in a deep breath and gave a respectful nod.

 

“Do not worry, the Yellow men will fall.” Yui said softly with a smile before he walked off to close Abel’s eye lids.

 

Perhaps Yui was meaning about the loss of Vaas’ former friends, or maybe he was just talking about killing the enemy for their own sake. Either way Vaas felt a little better as he drew in a deep breath. This was war, he couldn’t stand around and wait any longer as he knew what he had to do, and he had to retake Rook even if it costed him his life.

 

**~4 Months Later~**

 

Alice sat in the hospital ward as she watched her loving child stand up on a nearby chair. Andres was at least 6 months old by now, he’d started to crawl as well as talk and now was starting to learn how to stand up on things as Alice felt the strange sensation of freedom on her leg. Alice looked down at Shelly as the female doctor removed the cast from Alice’s leg. Finally free at last Alice smiled wiggling her toes, it wasn’t easy at first but she knew she would have to build up strength in her legs one way or another as Shelly directed Alice to stand up.

 

At first she wobbled before she gained her balance and smiled. She’d waited so long for this as Alice took her first step free of her bounds, free of the curse of being stuck here forever as Alice took another step, her smile grew until she knelt down towards Andres and swept him up in her arms cuddling her growing baby. Andres only giggled and made baby sounds while smiling, he’d also started to teeth too. Shelly stood alert in the background smiling as she watched Alice enjoy this moment of relief. Who wouldn’t during such a time? The Privateers and Emil faced a worse enemy then the Pirates; it seems that the Rakyat had their own mysterious new leader and was skilled in the art of Militia tactics. This meant that the Rakyat were fiercer then before, more brutal, they killed without hesitation, men and women. They had retaken the North and now where threatening the South. Alice knew little of this but Shelly knew everything. The remaining Pirates had been killed off and Shelly knew that Abel was more than likely dead.

 

However everyone on the North and South was prepared for a battle, all but Alice. Everything was so cut off for her as Shelly felt pity for her, if only Alice knew the truth, if only she knew that Vaas was alive, but perhaps it was better off this way. 

 

“Should we go to Emil?” Shelly softly asked.

 

“Heck no! The First thing I want to do is get outside and go to the nearest beach” Alice said with pure joy.

 

Of course Alice had no idea about how the outside of the South looked. It’d turned into a pure battlefield out there, Emil had set up barbed wired fences along the coast line along with mine fields and booby trapped boats and vehicles. Any village area had now become abandoned, most of the people that had once lived here where now dead, Privateers took over pretty much everywhere, Emil had turned the run down Cocks bar into some stupid ass strip club that just didn’t belong, it was all fancy, everything was. Nothing was the same so all Shelly could do was stand awkwardly and watch the woman and her baby spin around happily in the room while they both giggle at one another pulling hilarious faces. So many times Shelly had wrote up notes trying to explain in her own way that Vaas was still alive, somehow, that Abel and Carlos where still out there but…Carlos was dead and with the new incoming report so was Abel…Shelly wanted to so badly see Alice happy, but maybe if she told Alice then she’d be in a bad situation. Here she was protected by Emil and his forces, she wouldn’t have to hunt or kill just to get through the next hour of the day, she wouldn’t have to worry about medical aid or germs, she had everything and everything she needed for a growing Child.

 

That was the right thing to do wasn’t it? Shelly left the happy Mother and Child venturing off elsewhere to attend to her own room. Everyone was out on alert, it was like Emil had never faced such a ruthless enemy but Shelly had a feeling she knew these tactics before, attack with force, taking back the outposts, it all pointed to similar tactics the Pirates would have used which points to only one person. Vaas. Shelly knew that he had tried to get involved with the Rakyat, however once he did that was it, most communication was cut off, Shelly came over here to investigate about Alice and it was as if all doors where shut off closed to everyone. Shelly couldn’t think of Citra being defeated, maybe Vaas was running the warriors around like the warlord he is, but as Shelly entered her room and sat down, she could only cry.

 

In the end she knew that this was the start to their pending doom, how long would Shelly last as Amanda? She could barely keep up with it all; the only person that called her by her real name was Alice that was all that was left of who Shelly once was. Downing some Pills the female doctor kicked back on her bed and let the drugs take affect easing her troubled mind as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

 

As for Alice she decided to venture out of the hospital ward, she never noticed Shelly leave, but either way it didn’t matter as the woman with child in tow made their way around the compound and sneak out through the nearest hole in the wall. Obviously Emil had never looked up and down at the repairs this place needed. There was no one standing watch in this area either as Alice calmly walked with baby in arms. Today the sky was dark and grey, however her mind was taking off from that when her bare feet touched the cool ground, the dirt beneath them felt so good, so cool and Alice almost forgot about everything that was going on around her until she opened her eyes and looked out towards the beach. All Alice saw was darkness, the barb wired fencing was up as a vehicle began to come up heading in their direction.

 

Alice ducked into the bushes until the vehicle zoomed past. Something wasn’t right as Alice figured out pretty darn fast that this place had gone to hell. The Compound made Alice feel safe at last but she was blinded by the ongoing war, she had no idea what was happening as she made her way along the road way. Something about the beach wasn’t right, she didn’t know what or why but she just got a bad vibe, so she stuck to the dirt road. Andres was amused by his surroundings looking at everything they passed. He probably didn’t have any idea as to what a fern or a bush was let along a tiger or a spider. Alice gulped down; she knew she wasn’t meant to be out here as she kept her eyes peeled for enemies. However she couldn’t help but to keep walking, eventually she walked into a nearby village, it was run down and abandoned as Alice sighed heavily and decided to head back. However before she could she heard something, it was a particular sound of floor boards creaking as Alice spun around to look at an old wooden house with broken glass windows, the door was slightly open as Alice strolled near.

 

“Who do you work for?” A voice called out from the broken down place in a thick Rakyat accent.

 

That was all Alice needed to know and hear as she took a step back, her face turned pale. This wasn’t what she was prepared for, she had Andres in her arms, no weapons and still her Leg might have been healed but she wasn’t game enough to run let along fight as she gulped down with fear. As if sensing his Mothers fear Andres began to wail, Alice tried to pat him to ease his cries but it was no use. By the time she turned to get the heck out of her, a dark figure stood overhead, she didn’t have time to think or act, and it was all a blur to her as the pain smacked her in the back of her head. All she could do was clutch Andres in her arms as she fell to her side in hopes to protect him.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

A Monsoon was on its way as the sky darkened overhead, the warriors had retreated back to the temple as Vaas looked onwards. It had been a tough day for them, all of them, but Vaas wasn’t expecting this as he held the crying child in his arms. Andres had grown; he couldn’t mistake that smell or the way his own son looked. Vaas and his warriors where preparing to take out one of the nearest outposts, they had all decided to group in one of the abandoned villages when they had overheard a stranger approach. Larry had called out to them but when Vaas laid eyes on the intruder he almost died. He’d never expected to find Alice; he’d started to lose hope in even finding her corpse and instead began to focus on destroying Emil and his privateers.

 

Since they had found Alice he decided to return back to the temple, she needed rest but Vaas knew she needed time to come to terms with what was going on. As he moved forward into the temple with the crying child in his hand he spotted Tulip. She’d become somewhat of a nurse to Valentina as well as the women to comfort Vaas of a night when he needed it the most. They were not lovers, not exactly, but they were something of a kind that simply passes time and eases the pain for a short few moments, the fact that Vaas now had Alice back would mean conflict with his warriors. Not all of them agreed with brining her back here, but what Vaas says is law, they had no choice.

 

“Another child? I did not take you as the adopting type?” Tulip said in a sweet tone as she rocked Valentina back and forth while looking Andres over. 

 

“No not just any child. Remember I told you I had a son?” Vaas said with a faint chuckle.

 

To this Tulip gasped and put a hand to her lip looking down at Andres taking in note to the baby’s vibrant green eyes before she looked to Vaas. Maybe it was jealousy or just simple concern but he could see that she wasn’t all that pleased. Tulip had become very motherly towards Valentina along with clingy toward Vaas, so he knew that this wasn’t going to be a smooth ride. In the distance he could hear two of his men struggle as they carried Alice in their arms; Vaas watched them as they took care of carrying Alice properly. However as Vaas turned around her noticed Tulips reaction to be something along the lines of mortified knowing that what she may have with Vaas was limited. 

 

“Found them on the Southern Island…I don’t think she knows much.” Vaas softly said as he looked at Tulip.

 

“I see…Well I’m here if you need anything” Tulip said before retreating back to the inner parts of the temple, possibly his quarters.

 

There wasn’t going to be any sort of space for Tulip if she went there because Vaas knew exactly where he wanted Alice, in his arms, in his room to just hold her, to kiss her, to make love to her. Something he had not done in a long time. Yes he fucked Tulip maybe another woman on the sidelines but that was just his way, he didn’t have Alice, he’d assumed she was long gone by now. Making love was different; it was peaceful, blissful and like ecstasy running through your body ten thousand times over and over again as Vaas sighed before walking over to his men.

 

“Take her to my quarters.” He softly said before looking to the two men. “I know she may not be very important but trust me, we will need her” He tried to reassure them before they took off with her.

 

Alice was still unconscious, she probably would be for some time, he had wacked her on the head pretty darn hard because he wasn’t sure who she was at first, he knew she looked like Alice but his instincts overcome him in that single moment. At least now she was here, however one thing Vaas didn’t like was the dress she was wearing. Alice never wore dress’s, this one was white with blue trimming on the shoulders and end of the dress, her hair had grown longer too, down past her shoulders and she looked so different…so much like the first time he had seen her.

 

Eventually Andres calmed down as Vaas sighed looking at his son, Valentina would have fun with this he knew that, she had become very playful and had even started to crawl around, though Andres was at least two months or so older, he was bigger, chubby almost, but strong no doubt. With Andres on the verge of sleep Vaas decided to give a look over his warriors, they looked like they wanted to rest, most of them anyway apart from the guards, they stood alert. Rook Island was now all theirs if any Privateers come here they would be killed on sight. In fact the Rakyat had become much like the Pirates, maybe not so rapist like, but blood thirst, they demanded Revenge and Vaas gave them just that, he offered them protection and with it they fought for him and him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter kinda moves a long pretty fast. Vaas not only becoming the Warlord of the Rakyat but also finding a changed and very different Alice. There is a lot more to come in the following chapters of course Alice isn't going to be jumping for joy either since she is struggling with the fact that Vaas should be dead. Either way hope you guys enjoy :D


	17. A Far Cry From Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't able to resist posting this chapter since things are kind of getting into the heart of it, with Alice and Vaas now back together its going to unfold a real issue for the both of them while Alice must also confront the truth of Vaas being alive.

A loud sound that made the earth shake caused Alice to jump up out of her sleeping position. Her mind was fuzzy as she gasped for air; her body was laying on something, something so strange. Her gaze travelled down to look at fur, real fur from a wolf or a bear, there where so many as Alice stiffened. However her mind went straight to Andres as she jumped up her feet hitting the cold stone floor as she panicked dashing out of the bed stark naked until she looked around and her eyes fell upon a large man that looked so familiar to her.

 

All Alice wanted was for this to be some nightmare like the various other ones she had had of him. Alice fell to the ground as she clutched her chest breathing heavily. How the heck was Vaas alive? He’d been killed by the Rakyat and yet…her mind couldn’t comprehend what was going on as her eyes moved down his arms and saw that he was holding Andres. 

 

“Alice...” Vaas softly said as he put the baby down into a make shift crib.

 

 

The man approached her but Alice backed away clutching at her body in hopes of some sort of protection, he was just a foot away from her as Vaas knelt down, it was him, she knew those eyes too well, his Mohawk was the same, the scar down his face the same, his eyes were not bloodshot though, he looked healthier, his face wasn’t pale from drugs, he didn’t have the dark baggy eyes like he used to, he looked too real for her liking.

 

“Alice…its me.” He said again as his hand traced over hers before cupping her cheeks.

 

Even his very own touch was warm and welcoming as Alice froze, she was shaking as her body trembled with her uncontrollable emotions. She wanted to hit him, to hug him, to kiss him, to beat him but all she could do was crawl away from him until her back met the cold stone slab that must have been the bed. Vaas could see the fear in her eyes as he sighed and sat on the floor. Andres was fast asleep, Valentina was with Tulip in her own bedroom. That would give Vaas enough time to deal with Alice but with how badly she was shacking and looking at him; he knew this wasn’t going to be easy.

 

“You’re supposed to be dead!” Alice says in a cold and bitter tone.

 

Vaas felt his blood drain from his body as he looked at Alice, she could see how shocked he was to hear her say that as she stiffened, she was afraid of him which only made Vaas more frustrated, instead he decided to shuffle over next to Alice and lean up against the stone slab he’d come to call his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Alice looked at him from the corner of her eyes; he looked relaxed, calm and also wiser in some weird way as they sat shoulder by shoulder. 

 

“A lot of people wish I was…” Vaas softly said in response to Alice but he didn’t look at her.

 

This felt awkward as Alice tried to calm her nerves, it had been so long, and she felt betrayed and so confused. What exactly had been going on that she had no idea about? What about Shelly and would Emil come here and find her? Yet again she was putting everyone at risk as she sighed and closed her eyes. Then strange warmth wrapped around her naked body as she felt her body being pulled in. Slumped against Vaas Alice looked up at him, she was out stretched against his lap as he sat with closed eyes but his left arm wrapped around her waist. It was so familiar just like how they use to before all this war. Slowly but hesitantly Alice raised her hand up to stroke his rough goatee, Vaas had always been lazy at keeping it neat, much like his hair. Her touch made Vaas slightly jolt as he looked down at her, their eyes locked with a longing that they couldn’t explain until Alice looked away from him and her hand left his jaw leaving along a longing.

 

“They said you where slaughter by the Rakyat, Emil told me….He said he was…” Alice closed her eyes as tears began to form.

 

Leaning down Vaas traced away the small droplets with his thumb and pulled her up into his arms holding her so tightly against his own chest, his hot breath on her neck made her stiffen, she didn’t know what to say or do, she didn’t even want to breath as she tried her best to come to terms with everything. How hot his body warmth, especially against her own naked body, her breasts pressing into him with a strange sensation she thought she’d never feel again. The way his hands traced up and down her back, caressing and caring in his own unique way. Clearly the time between them had left a big gap as Alice leaned into him just a little more, taking in a long big deep breath of his scent before sighing.

 

“I always said you where an idiot” Vaas whispered into her ear before training his lips down her soft supple neck.

 

Alice felt a shiver run up her spine as she stifled a moan that only faintly escaped her lips but Vaas knew all the buttons to press as his rough lips met hers, his kiss wasn’t forceful, it was soft, caring and passionate as he held her close and slowly her hands snaked around his until they were in a full embrace. However their kiss ended when Vaas pulled away only to push a long strand of hair away from her face while he took in her features, how she had changed, her skin was healthier and well groomed, she didn’t even have the faintest mark or bruise on her.

 

“There is so much I want to tell you” Vaas says so softly his eyes lost in hers.

 

“I…I don’t know if I can do this…I…I…” Alice stuttered as she pulled away from Vaas with the realization of reality weighing upon her.

 

On the inside Alice was indeed shattered, she felt like she had been through so much just to find out all her efforts, everything she had been told was a pure lie, that the plans she had come up with to destroy Citra would have only destroyed Vaas. It was all too much as Alice stood up and walked towards the small window ledge letting the moon light dancer over her pale naked body. Night had already fallen upon them as the sound of crickets chirping could be heard, the faint breeze of the wind in the air coming in from the nearby shore, even the darken landscape told Alice so much. At least she was here, yes she was back in Vaas’ arms so to speak but she was too confused, her emotions a mixture of anger, betrayal and sadness as she sighed with frustration.

 

“I need time to think Vaas…I…I don’t know what to say in all honesty.” Alice softly said looking away from him and out into the darkness of the jungle.

 

Behind her she could hear Vaas get up and approach her, his arms wrapped around her waist where they fit perfectly, his head rested in the crook of her neck with his messy goatee pressing against her flesh that made her shiver with a sense of delight. His hot breath on her bare skin could have easily pushed everything away, all the nightmares, all the pain but Alice couldn’t as she shut her eyes tight. Apart of her hated him, but the other part just wanted to enjoy this moment for eternity.

 

“Then don’t…” Vaas softly said. “Don’t speak” Softly he said pushed aside a strand of hair from her forehead. “Just listen to what I have to say first.” His words where soft, caring as he whispered them into her ear.

 

Of Course she wanted to hear everything he had to say, she wanted to know what the hell was going on, why all this major confusion of being told he was dead and now he isn’t. It was a dream that he was still alive, she didn’t have to mourn anymore, didn’t have to feel the pain and suffering of each and every day, but she felt so betrayed on the inside like Vaas should have done something to save her.

 

“I’m sorry…for everything I did and have done. I know I’m not…I’m not fucking right Hermosa…I drove you away and I’m sorry, that is something I can’t fix I can’t go back and change the past but I know…I know what it’s like to be driven away like that, to feel worthless…When I lost you I lost apart of myself, I don’t know who I was or where I was without you. I came here in hopes to find you or some fucking clue but no…no that bitch; fucking Citra kept getting in my way. I fought though, for you, because no one could replace you. So I killed her, I took this place right from under her fucking feet, these warriors…the Rakyat, they are mine and what is mine is yours.” Softly Vaas said before turning Alice around so they were face to face.

 

“I am you and you are me” Deeply he said looking into her eyes with this strange expression that Alice couldn’t understand.

 

Slowly and hesitantly he was leaning down towards her, their lips inches away from one another as Alice felt herself leaning in towards the awaiting kiss, Vaas was a toxin that was in her veins, a drug that she needed again and again. However just as their lips softly connected Alice retracted and stepped away from Vaas turning her back to him once more. She could hear him make a low growl like sound; he was probably fuming by this action of hers as Alice took in a deep breath and turned back around to look at Vaas.

 

“I know…I love you…but this…it’s a lot to take in, I need time Vaas…please...” Alice softly said in more of a begging way then she meant.

 

For a moment they stood in silence, Alice could see she had hurt Vaas badly by saying that as he gave a faint nod and walked away leaving her alone in this foreign and strange room…alone in the silence. Perhaps she had been too harsh on him, maybe she should have just forgiven and forgotten but she couldn’t as she watched Vaas’ figure disappear down the hallway into another room leaving Alice with only a sense of heartache before she strolled over towards Andres. Her beautiful baby boy was sleeping soundless and comfortable in this strangely made crib, probably the handy work of Vaas himself.

 

However Alice had to rest as she stepped back and found her body hitting the fur bedding a lot harder then she should as she crawled up into a ball pulling the fur over her body closing off the light from the dying fire in the room. This wasn’t what she wanted, she didn’t expect all of this but she knew that apart of her still existed that could survive all of this. It was a far cry for help but she knew her inner warrior was still there willing to fight.

 

Yet as Alice fell into a deep sleep further down the corridor Vaas sat awake in a lone room with Tulip and Valentina. Tulip was putting Valentina in a small little crib that she had made for the baby before she sat on the edge of the bed next to Vaas, she could see he was suffering on the inside and she wasn’t a great healer but she knew he needed comfort. As she put her hand on his shoulder he pulled away shaking off her touch as if it hurt him as Vaas stood up and walked over near the window.

 

“You know I can’t do this with her…Now that she is back…right?” Vaas said looking over his shoulder at Tulip.

 

“I’ll be honest, I don’t think she can come to terms with all of this, for all we know she could be working with the enemy to-“

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!” Vaas yelled cutting Tulips words off. “I love her; I fucking love her and not you! Now go, get out of my fucking sight!” Vaas bellowed as a frightened Tulip got up and ran out of the room.

 

Maybe he was being too harsh on Tulip, he needed her to feed Valentina that’s true but Alice…There was no way Vaas would lose Alice again he knew in his heart he had to fight for her, she was his woman and no one else could take her away from him, not even another woman. Its true Vaas knew that Alice could have been working for the enemy but he knew her too well, she’d never turn her back on him like that, she loved him and even though she may be afraid and trying to come to terms with things Vaas knew she loved him, he wouldn’t accept it any other way.

 

 

Things where not going to be easy as the Warlord rested against the fur bedding and looking up at the stone ceiling thinking of the consequences he will have to face tomorrow. Alice showed so much promise if only the Rakyat could see that.


	18. Another Rabbit Hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for keeping up with this series and chapters, I've been really hammering down hard and uploading them a lot more because the end is coming up shortly but not too shortly if that makes sense.  
> I've also been replaying far cry 3 for the 10th time so yeah haha. Hope you guys enjoy as Alice gets back to handling her true self and restoring things between her and Vaas

By the time the sun had begun to rise up into the sky, Alice was already up and awake as she walked down the somewhat familiar corridors passing the room Vaas was in. She noticed his sleeping form, he was lying on his back and she knew that he must have been thinking most of the night with the way he was out stretched, hands behind his head but snoring. However Alice caught the glimpse of a cradle in the room with a child. Alice gulped down not wishing to know whose baby it was exactly as she continued along the hallway with Andre’s nestled in her chest. She’d made a make shift wrap that strapped criss-cross over her front and back and was able to neatly and securely hold Andres. It was something she did every now and then at Emil’s compound, but she didn’t have to watch her back every step of the way with Shelly.

 

Here all eyes were on her as Alice walked out into the courtyard, the dew on the grass flicked over her sandals as she still wore a dress which was now dirtier and tattered. It was the one she had worn before being attacked...or so you could say, it was also one of the ones Emil had given to her which she’d only decided to wear it to act more feminine and also to show a sign of gratitude towards the crazy man whom was often on drugs nower days more than ever. However Alice knew she didn’t need this sort of clothing here as she spotted very few people around the area. Then an older woman caught her attention, she had long dark hair done into a pony tail, the hair almost ran down to her butt, she was wearing a set of pants similar to the warriors and a blue stained shirt, but what caught Alice’s attention was the strange glare she was receiving.

 

Sure enough Alice expected people to glare at her, watching her with cautious hawk like eyes but this glare was different, it wasn’t exactly a hatred glare but more an envious one as Alice decided to make a difficult choice and approach his strange woman. She looked like she was in her 30’s maybe early 40’s as Alice made a quick note to the woman whom watched Alice with interest. Since this was the only woman in sight and had caught Alice’s attention she didn’t wish to waste any more time, it was perfect timing for hunting and Alice wanted to get back the feel of the jungle. It was different from the South Island, it was more tropical and dangerous but it was just the perfect place that Alice enjoyed and had become familiar with.

 

“Excuse me you wouldn’t happen to have any spare clothing around here?” Alice asked curiously.

 

This only earned her a snort and a roll of the eyes as Alice cocked her head a lot more curious now more than ever as the woman before her folded her arms and looked Alice up and down as if she wasn’t worthy enough to be here. Perhaps Alice was better off elsewhere as she began to turn on her heels and find someone else, maybe one of the guards would help her, as awkward as that would be. Yet about five feet away Alice heard the woman call back to her.

 

“You want a change of clothing? Then come with me” Said the woman.

 

Somewhat caught off guard by this odd change of attitude Alice decided to follow the woman back into the temple and through some hallways until they reached a particular bed room. It looked new and smelt fresh too as Alice hesitantly entered, Andres was sound asleep after she had fed him earlier so she didn’t have to worry too much about him waking up but she still put a hand on his head being protective.

 

“I have some clothes you can use. I’m the temples only seamstress so to speak, I like the other women here will gather clothing from the dead, we sit together, and we stitch together. That is…when Vaas does not need me” The woman said but her last words where intended to intimidate Alice.

 

This didn’t faze her a bit, in fact she didn’t really care so much. Since Andres and her had been reunited Alice had become far too focused on protecting him rather than anything else, he was always by her side, she was always smiling looking at him and it took away a lot of pain and suffering she was going through back on the South. Even here it made little difference as Alice shrugged her shoulders not caring to ask about what that was all about. To her surprise the woman seemed to snarl and put her hands on her hips, something about her changed into someone a little more menacing but Alice didn’t feel the need to be worried as she looked at the woman before her.

 

“I was there for him when you were not. I took care of Valentina and you? You betrayed him did you not? For so long he thought you were dead and the moment you come back it’s like all you have done has been forgotten about. You don’t know what it’s like to love someone that doesn’t love you back!” Cursed the woman in anger as she made a huff like sound.

 

“Look what’s between you and Vaas stays that way. I’ve got my own drama to deal with. It’s not like I expected him to be alive either.” Alice said a little more annoyed now then previous.

 

“OH Is that so huh? Well I’m sorry princess but this is not your place and it is your business since Vaas loves you more than me!” Taking a step forward this woman snarled and drew a small blade.

 

At the sight of the dangerous weapon in hand Alice took a step back and put her hands over her sleeping child before her, there was no way she was going to just let all of this go being in such a position Alice was very unpredictable. However one thing crossed her mind, who the heck was Valentina and what did this woman mean by taking care of them. From the name it sounded like another woman but Alice didn’t know she wasn’t that focused on her thoughts as the woman took another step towards her.

 

“I Should be the one by his side NOT YOU!” The woman said before charging at Alice.

 

Before Alice had the time to turn around and get the heck out of there she heard something come from behind her, out of the corner of her eyes she watched something silver pass her by and strike right into the woman’s hand which held the blade. Right away the woman screamed in pain before a stranger stood in front of Alice in a protective manner.

 

“TULIP!!! How dare you attack a guest, especially Vaas’ wife of all things you could have done!” This man he sounded old, he sounded like a real rakyat warrior to be feared as Alice backed up.

 

“Take her away!” Demanded the man before a pair of warriors came into the room and took the woman into custody so to speak.

 

This elderly man turned around and looked down at Alice, he was far taller than her, he had various battles scares and yet he had the kindest smile upon his face as he gestured for Alice to follow him outside and so she did as she cautiously walked a few feet behind him, more alert and nervous than previously.

 

“I’m sorry I wish we could have met on better terms. Tulip she…She is just jealous. Vaas asked her to take care of Valentina, I believe she took too much to such a command and became clingy towards him. I can assure you there is nothing there between the two.” This man spoke up again with such a soothing and calming tone.

 

However Alice was still a little confused by everything, Valentina, Tulip, everything was all over the place for Alice and yet all she wanted to do was get out of this place and think about last night, what she had said, what Vaas had said. And yet here she was putting herself in more situations that would make her sit down and think a lot more about the people around her. However as the pair entered the court yard this older man stopped and turned around to look down at Alice, his right hand out stretched in a friendly gesture as Alice took it and shook his hand so unsure of this odd friendly behaviour. Nobody had showed her such kindness in a long time, not really anyway and since she was considered an enemy even here she was amazed at this man’s strange attitude.

 

“I am Larry and you are Alice Montenegro. I’ve heard a lot from Vaas about you and your skills as one of his finest warriors as well as Wife.” Again this man spoke and that’s when it hit Alice hard.

 

“Wait I know that voice! You…you where there at that building weren’t you?” Alice said questioning this man named Larry even more. 

 

To her surprise he only gave a faint chuckle and lowered his head softly as a bow placing his right hand over his chest as if she was royalty of some sort. 

 

“Yes indeed I was there, I was the one to call out towards you, and if it wasn’t for Vaas we might have mistaken you for an enemy.” Larry said in a joking way.

 

Apart of Alice felt strange, she was smiling and she didn’t know why but even worse was the faint laughter she gave, she’d never laughed like that, she’d never really felt this oddly happy nor safe and she knew she should have been on full alert but for some reason this man before her gave off a friendly vibe, like as if she could trust him. Not something she did often heck even Abel and Shelly barley got her trust but they did in the end, it just took a lot of time.

 

“Well thank you…about...back there. I don’t think I could have said nor done anything to settle her.” Alice said respectfully.

 

“It’s not a worry. Tulip knew the price of her actions like every warrior here.” Larry said gesturing around them towards the few early birds.

 

“Well then…may I ask you who Valentina is?” Alice faintly asked unsure of how this man would react.

 

Yet again caught off by surprise Larry laughed, a little too much if you ask as he let out a mighty laughter that almost brought tears to his eyes as if this was the best joke he had heard all year around. After a minute or so he calmed himself down to a more steady yet giddy laughter before he could muster up the words to reply.

 

“Valentina was Citra’s child. However Vaas took her away from our former leader. She’d become deluded in the thought of killing an innocent, to make it worse her first born and only child and I’d assume Jason Brody’s as well.” Larry said softly in thought as he seemed to smile possibly recalling events.

 

Alice was a lot more surprised by this, last time she saw Citra she knew she was heavily pregnant but she had this look and attitude that she didn’t want the baby, in fact Alice wasn’t too surprised when Larry spoke about Citra wanting to kill it. Of course she would because she would have realized in her little tiny deluded brain that it wasn’t the child she was after, it wasn’t Vaas’ which only made Alice question Vaas even more. To think he would so easily take care of a baby by himself with some aid from a native woman obviously but even so it baffled Alice that he would. Perhaps the absence of Andres had caused this as Alice looked down to her sleeping child and smiled softly.

 

“Well I guess Andres has a cousin then.” Alice softly joked but it was more of a forced joke then anything.

 

Unfortunately for her she had a lot to think about, this was a lot more to process, not only was Vaas the leader of the Rakyat now but he also had taken in his own sisters baby and judging from the sounds of it Valentina would have been a name Vaas would have given her since it sounded a little Hispanic like. 

 

“Indeed well then shall we get you set with some...ugh...proper clothing?” Larry said clasping his hands together trying to seem as polite as he could.

 

“Of course, I can’t wait to get out of this dreadful dress.” Alice said mocking the outfit she was wearing.

 

Thankfully Larry seemed trust worthy as he led Alice off to a nearby part of the temple, they were caught in conversation and Alice seemed somewhat happy. From afar Vaas watched, he had overheard yelling, Yui had informed him that Tulip tried to attack Alice which led the man himself to come down here. He was surprised that Larry had taken to Alice so quickly, he showed respect to her like he did to Vaas and the Warlord felt rather pleased with himself, he knew that maybe just maybe Alice would come around to things.

 

In his arms stirred Valentina, she had begun to wail and Vaas knew that sound all too well, she needed to feed and soon and in the next hour probably diaper change of course. Only issue was Vaas didn’t have anything or anyone, in fact the only person he was game enough to ask would be Alice but two feeding babies? Sounded a bit much to Vaas as he sighed looking over his shoulder to Yui who stood alert ready for any commands.

 

“Amigo go fetch me some goats milk” Vaas said softly hearing the boy scurry off.

 

As for Alice Larry introduced her to the clothing room, it was a room filled with fabric and old clothing, some torn. Alice quickly found what she liked, a set of tan cargo pants, militia looking boots and a white tank top. As quickly as she could Alice passed off Andres to Larry for a quick few seconds as she quickly tossed on the second hand clothing before she walked out feeling a lot better, like her old self. As she did she noticed Larry looking at her oddly before pointing at her.

 

“You have a tattoo of a large serpent?” Larry said curiously.

 

“Oh yes…It’s a long story but…Vaas, I asked him to tattoo me almost a year or so back.” Alice said softly as she took Andres into her arms.

 

How long had it truly been since Vaas had done her dragon tattoo that of which had his named etched into it? In fact Alice was question as to how long she had been here on Rook Island in total? It must have been two years, maybe almost three, but either so she’d changed and adapted in such short time as Alice smirked, proud to say that Vaas was the artists of such a fine artwork upon her body.


	19. Embrace The Jungle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy my awesome friends  
> Next Chapter will not be so slow paced but rather prepare for the finale :D

When Alice first came to Rook and became a part of the Tribe, she never once had the lingering fear of safety and concern, of what might be in the air or lingering predators nearby. That was only because she had herself to worry about and back then her life wasn’t much to protect. However in the jungle depths with bow and arrow in hand and Child strapped around her chest, Alice became more and more cautious, each of her steps slowly becoming lighter as she once more became familiar with the thick terrain.

 

As a Pirate Lord she didn’t have to worry that much about all of this, she always let her men go off and do the hard work much like Vaas, however now that Vaas was the leader of the Rakyat and she was his wife it made perfect sense in her brain to become familiar again with the jungle. Everything was so surreal, like time was going way too fast for her own liking. 

 

Thanks to Larry Alice had now acquired a better sense of fashion that would help her blend in a little more into her surroundings and new lifestyle wearing the typical tan cargo pants and now a tank top that was a pale green as she slowly leaned forward to move under a fallen tree while her free hand placed gently over Andres. In all honesty Alice didn’t have the slightest clue what she was really doing all the way out here, all she knew was that she wanted to become familiar with the area once more, to gain back what she lost but in the back of her mind everything was working like a clock, she could recognize the rumble from an old ruin destroyed during the war, or the small pathway that led down to a small waterfall.

 

Bit by bit memories she once thought where gone started to come back, the orange tree she used to pick from, the smell of the flowers around her. Everything just made her feel all that more free, like as if she had never been a Prize Trophy slave, never fallen pregnant and miscarried, never attacked the Rakyat or been poisoned, beaten, traded off to Kyrat for a few months, come back and be distraught and then boom in this position. So much has happened that it’s hard to tell what’s left and what’s right, or what’s right and wrong.

 

That was the problem with Rook, you always lose who you are because you become so fascinated by the jungle, how beautiful it is and the deeper you get the dangerous it becomes and without the overwatching eye of the Government you find yourself free to do the things you want, even if that’s killing. Sometimes we forget what we are truly fighting for and we end up in this wave of an ocean like platform fighting or just going with the flow but eventually we all get washed up.

 

With a heavy sigh Alice finds a spot to sit and rest just in time as Andres begins to stir from his slumber. Its funny how such a baby could become so use to being in such a situation and not wail and cry like most children would. In fact Andres only popped his head out and looked around. He was already at that age where he hated being held, he wanted to explore like any child his age that was growing and learning how to walk. Clearly Alice felt like a failure but she didn’t trust anyone back at the temple, not after what had taken place between her and Tulip. Everything was a mess, her relationship, Rook, this situation with Emil, Shelly, everything and Alice didn’t know how the heck she was going to be able to get her head wrapped all the way around this whole Rakyat thing. She hated Citra, she hated the thought of Vaas having to come crawling back to her just for the sake of finding where she was. However as wrapped as she was in her thoughts she was brought back to reality when she heard something nearby moving as she stood up and put a hand over Andres just in case.

 

From the jungle came Vaas, he stopped a few feet away from her as if hesitant as he pushed past a large leaf and slowly came into the small clear space they were in. It was clear that he wanted to say something but instead Vaas looked to the ground and walked in a lazy manor before stopping.

 

“Privateers could be lurking near here” Was all he could softly say and still not look up at her.

 

For whatever reason it was, Alice felt like this wasn’t right and so did Vaas, they were both separated for such a long time that they had forgotten so much about what they wanted to do so badly, and all that they both wanted to do was find each other and be back together but after all of this, Alice knew dep down she would be the death of the Privateers.

 

“I Know” Alice replied looking away from Vaas to Andres.

 

“What would you have me do?” Vaas asked abruptly in a stern tone.

 

As Alice looked up she noticed he was looking in her direction and their eyes locked, there was something about the way Vaas stood, his silence and how calm he just looked that made her a little uneasy at first. None of them had the choice to end up like this, sure Alice ran away but it was Citra that set off this chain of events, neither of them could be blamed for the actions they have both taken. For once Alice felt ashamed of herself, she wanted to fold her arms over her chest and take a step back but she didn’t, in fact she did the opposite and took a step forward to an unsure and confused Vaas.

 

“I’m Sorry it’s just been hard to get everything together, in my mind especially. I killed and murdered these people and their loved ones and yet they accept me back like as if nothing happened? “ Alice said nervously

 

A strange sense overcome Alice as she felt tears rush to her eyes and she couldn’t fully understand why or how, what was the trigger for this sudden sadness? Perhaps the realization of her actions coming back to haunt her from the past, after all she did do so much damage to the Rakyat. Without warning Vaas lifted Alice’s gaze to his, his hand was warm under her chin as he looked down at her with a sense of sorrow before he kissed her forehead.

 

“It’s ok, I know how you feel. Yet they choose us over what they once had because they know what’s best for them, to survive, to outlive this war. Rook will be ours, I promise” Vaas softly whispered as he leaned down and kissed her again but this time on the lips.

 

Something about the moment just made Alice want to hold Vaas, to cling onto him like as if he was her life support, but in truth he was her balancing point, she needed him more than ever and she had come to realize that a fair few months ago, perhaps a year now. When she returned back to Rook from Kyrat and was informed that Vaas was proclaimed to be dead, she herself died on the inside, any good will that is. Now she was just a nobody trying her best to figure out who she is, she had done so much but it never stuck, perhaps Vaas was right, maybe he was doing the right thing, bringing her back here. Clearly they could not raise a Child amongst the Pirates, it was too risky, Vaas always had the job of being leader as well.

 

Yet here with the Rakyat they welcomed her, mainly because that was Vaas’ orders but they made her feel safe and comfortable, apart from Tulip, but Alice put that incident as a one off chance of happening ever again. The Warriors still seemed to respect her and to be honest it felt so much different from the last time Alice was here, when Citra was in control. Like as if getting rid of Citra got rid of all the darkness. Perhaps it was her that was the Ink monster and Vaas was indeed the warrior to slay the beast, what Irony that would be?

 

“Ok…I promise I will do my best…” Alice said trying to reassure herself more than Vaas.

 

“Good now Come Mi Amor, it’s too dangerous out here. I have warriors to train back at the temple plus I’m sure Emil will be on the hunt for you” Vaas said as he took Alice’s hand and began to lead her back to the temple.

 

Without any hesitation, fear or doubt Alice followed Vaas but it had stricken a match in her mind. Emil would be furious if he found out she was gone, he’d not only slaughter Rook but the world if he could, Alice had a feeling it was because he saw use in her, she knew the land better than he did, he probably had read over the records the Hoyt had put down of Alice’s actions, missions and other personal stuff in regards to what she’s done on Rook since day one that he met her. The fact that Hoyt of all People gave Alice a purpose on this Island was a BIG fucking deal. She was a woman and women did not get treated equally here and Alice knew that it would have made a lot of privateers hate her, but yet again they all thought they were big shots with their guns.

 

“What about Valentina?” Alice said softly and curiously.

 

This made Vaas stop in his tracks as he turned around and looked at Alice with a rather stunned look which was rare for Vaas to even show his own expressions apart from anger that is. True he was always unpredictable but Alice wasn’t sure if she could get use to him, being like this, such a leader and all that, not just a Pirate Lord but something more. It was the fear of him being gentle, caring; it just didn’t seem like Vaas at all as Alice looked up into his green eyes, still caught by their brilliant colour and the way he looked, like a mad man.

 

“Who the fuck told you about her huh?” Vaas said in a stern yet hushed voice.

 

There he was, the man she was holding out for, he still existed as Alice finally allowed herself to take in a deep breath. She didn’t want to see him always so kind and caring, sure it was nice every now and then but she feared that him being involved with the Rakyat would change him, would make him something he is not as Alice relaxed a little under his stern cold glare that he was now giving her.

 

“Tulip mentioned her, I asked Larry and he told me a little bit about her.” Alice said trying her best not to sound too stoic or too calm.

 

“Well fuck me aren’t you an informant one huh?” Vaas said as he turned around and chuckled before Tugging Alice brutally back to the temple.

 

Though she didn’t mind him pulling her along, it reminded her that Vaas was still alive in all of this madness that the man she had indeed fallen in love with was still here with her and not lost in all this mythical bullshit. 

 

“Fucking Citra, she couldn’t just fucking die could she? No had to leave behind a brat” Vaas said jerking Alice again to hurry up.

“That’s not the way Larry explained it” Alice said as she started to poke around a bit.

 

“Yeah well…What the fuck else was I meant to do huh? No fucking drugs, no fucking women, not even fucking Booz or smokes man. Fucking Insane. Plus fuck Citra and her stupid ass rituals. Valentina should have died but she fucking pulled through so I used it to piss off Citra even more before I gutted the bitch.” Vaas snorted as he became more and more irritated.

 

“You know she might have Citra’s and Snow Whites blood in her but…you know about the whole imprint thing right? That baby will have more contact with you then anyone else; it’ll be just like…” Alice paused for a moment as they both stopped nearing the temple.

 

“Like a Daughter?” Vaas said question without turning around to look at her.

 

“Yeah...I mean Andres could probably use someone in his life other than us to have as a friend.” Alice said trying to shrug.

 

“Your saying you’d take in a childlike Valentina as your own? Even though…?” Vaas seemed to make a deep exhale sound, much like a sigh as if he was relieved dropping his act of pretending to be angry.

 

“Of Course I would, she means a lot to you I know that and plus she sounds like a little ass kicker” Alice softly said with a faint smile.

 

This made Vaas softly laugh as he turned around and looked at Alice, she couldn’t tell if he was about to cry or burst into a fit of laughter, but his face gleamed with a strange look, it was a mixture of happiness and sadness as Alice put a gentle hand to the side of his face and leaned up to kiss him without bumping Andres of course. Maybe just maybe in all this madness they might be able to have a family, a real family, a real group of warriors trained by a warlord who knows his shit. It wasn’t long before the two walked in silence back to the temple.

 

Sounds of children laughing and playing, the women singing the warriors chanting or dancing, it just made this place feel just a little more better than it had before this morning. Maybe it was because Alice had a clear head or the fact she was willing to try but either way she found herself smiling, like a leaders wife should.


	20. Bold and the Deadly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hazzah two more chapters left and this series is coming slowly to an end, but will be well worth it.

As days went by and the war went on, Alice and Vaas found themselves in their proper places, Alice was getting stronger each day, but due to her leg and it still healing she was confined to the Temple walls, not that she had any other option as she sat in their bedroom over watching the two adorable babies. Valentina was adorable, she was a fast learner and had picked up on things from Andres, she had started to learn how to walk more than crawl and with Andres making his little baby sounds Valentina too began to mimic and follow Andres around. 

 

Both the babies would play together like as if they were meant to, it made things a lot easier for Alice as she would watch them with amusement, change them and feed them, however Valentina had Citra’s face each and every day, yet despite that Valentina had softer and lighter coloured skin, she had Jason’s eyes, a faint blue more than a green hazel. Someday Valentina would grow up but be nothing like Citra; Alice was now the primary carer for the little baby while Vaas and his warriors were at war. And even more so Alice had not met Snow White but had heard of him and from what she did, she could tell this Child might just have a bit more of that nature in her then Citra’s. 

 

It was a hard job, being the queen of this place; it felt strange almost like as if it didn’t suit Alice, but in truth she enjoyed such comforts, she could sleep without worry, she could raise the children without concern. Andres was growing up faster each day yet what worried Alice was afraid, Emil was coming, he was using all of his forces to hammer down on the Rakyat and sure they were losing good warriors but at the same time Emil was losing his best. 

 

You see the problem with Emil is that he throughs out his best and uses his pawns the last, he’s too predictable to Vaas and with that there is a ray of hope that Rook shall once more return back to a peaceful loving Island, but would it last for long? Not under Vaas’ rule. Everything was going through the same loop, one leader takes over and makes their people warriors, A Kingpin comes in and makes an army. The war goes on and on and on even though Vaas knows it’s insane, even though Emil knows he’s the one at the end of the short stick. It never ends.

 

Sitting up on the bed Alice looked around her, a mother, a woman that was now doing nothing more than feed, changing and raising two children, one her own the other a daughter she had adopted. She’d tried but failed to come to terms with who she is now, this didn’t suit her, not the whole staying at home sort of thing as she sighed and fetched one of the various maidens that often aided Alice whenever she needed them.

 

“Kirrie do you mind babysitting?” Alice said in an all too calm of a voice.

 

Kirrie stepped into the room, she had long hair that was braided, and her skin was a tan gold and her eyes black almost soulless looking. Kirrie was devoted to Alice’s needs and her needs alone, unlike any of the other Maidens, Kirrie had a particular set of skills. She had grown up in the war between the Pirates, rapped at a young age and learned fast how to kill her enemies with guerrilla warfare however she too like many other women of the Rakyat tribe where enslaved, they were used and abused and treated like nothing. Kirrie had a fire in her that burnt much like Alice, they both enjoyed killing and often they would hunt together seeing as Alice was still limping on her leg. 

 

This woman that stood before Alice was younger than her, yet she held so many scares all over her body, lashes and burns from being bound and tied up, her eyes where always dark looking but she never stopped smiling when she was with Alice. Even though Kirrie was a good huntress she was also a great Nanny, she enjoyed her times with the children, it gave her a break or so she had told Alice numerous times. Sure enough Alice enjoyed it too, watching her young son grow but she needed out of here, she needed to fight it was her duty but also apart of who she was now.

 

“Of course not. I’ll prep them for dinner tonight as well?” Kirrie said in a soft and cheerful tone.

 

“If you wish, I hope to be back before the fest though.” Alice said in a teasing manner before leaving.

 

Tonight was a night to celebrate of course, Vaas had retaken Rook 100% by now, no Privateers stepped into the forest anymore but it didn’t mean they were not lurking out there like Tigers watching and waiting for their prey. With a sigh of Relief Alice grabbed her bow and arrow from a nearby shelf along the corridor walkway as she slung the bow over her shoulder and strapped on her holster on the side of her hips. It was quiet out here as Alice stepped into the courtyard, everyone was busy, and the smell of delightful food in the air made Alice almost make a sound of pure delight, her stomach didn’t grumble but it didn’t mean she wasn’t hungry to dive all sorts of food into her mouth.

 

Along the way she was greeted like a queen by the warriors and women in the area that saw her, and Alice as well greeted them and bowed with respect. She’d earned their trust very fast, perhaps too fast but these people where now blood thirsty monsters, they had a code of course not like the Pirates but even so it didn’t change much, they still enjoyed the hunt and the killing of it all. However as Alice exited the temple and ventured into the jungle she felt a strange sensation, like as if she shouldn’t be here, Vaas had warned her to stay in the temple because it was safe and she was angry about that but maybe he had a reason maybe he was just trying to be protective in a strange way.

 

A lot of the time Alice didn’t see Vaas as much as before, maybe because he trusted her more or maybe because he was far too focused on killing, but either way he wasn’t on too many drugs, he’d began to try and important technology into the Rakyat but they were not that easy to grasp a hold on the concept of Mobile Phones and Videos. It was so very frustrating as Alice knew that this wasn’t going to go over very well, Emil was hunting her down, the Rakyat Warriors turning into guerrilla warfare soldiers, Vaas as their Warlord, the Pirates finally dead and gone and Alice…what was Alice? Once more she found herself without a purpose, without anything but the desire to hunt, to kill and rediscover who she is in this strange place.

 

Every step into the jungle grew darker, the animals here where peaceful creatures, they were never hunted as the Rakyat saw them as being spiritual animals. They only hunted the beasts further out in the Island, but Alice wasn’t out here to hunt animals, she wanted to hunt real people. Perhaps she had gotten the taste for Human meat, it was all the same none the less, it was a part of surviving and even the Rakyat did it too, Citra was insane and unstable and during her time of rule of course she corrupted them. From people advancing to savages. 

 

With an annoyed sigh and while also frustrated Alice moved like a panther in the jungle as she moved over fallen tree limbs and thick foliage stealthy and silent as can be. Everybody wants to rule the world and leave their mark so that their own children can be proud of something, others like Vaas and Alice just wanted to kill, just wanted to make things theirs and enjoy it while it lasts while taking one hell of a trip to see Satan himself. 

 

Then comes the question, what about Shelly? She was a good person, she took care of Alice and kept her safe, Alice was the reason for her being stuck here on this damned Island, and what about Abel? He was probably dead by now but even so Shelly had so much more to live for, she was…she was Alice’s only friend and Alice didn’t want to admit to that, her last female friend died at the hands of Hoyt. Gulping down Alice decided that maybe tonight she would miss the fest, she knew in her heart she could not turn her back on Shelly and even though she was not strong enough she knew that fortress inside out and of course Emil would do whatever it takes to get Alice back right?

 

With a grin Alice decided it was time, Vaas had Andres, the Rakyat where safe and good people, Alice knew in her heart that if she died this time that it would be for good but she also knew that she herself had left her own mark, she couldn’t play Mother hen for any longer, as much as she had grown to love Valentina and Andres, she knew that someday she would die and the Rakyat had almost won this land over, her children would grow up strong without having to suffer, maybe even become rulers themselves. Not properly armed, with only a few arrows and a bow Alice made her way directly towards the shoreline with only one thought in her head, Kill Emil. Vaas had enough on his hands, Alice could not risk losing him again, she had been protected for too long, she had been out of action for so long her mind was buzzing and her tongue desired the taste of blood. This was what Vaas, Hoyt and Buck made her and now it was time to give back. 

 

It was less the half a day’s walk to get to the shore line as Alice made a direct bee line towards the shoreline, she had not passed anyone or any active villages, most of them had been burnt to the ground by now or abandoned due to the ongoing fighting, a few old bodies could be found but mostly Pirates, which Alice identified them based of the red shirts and bandanas they all wore. She never once though about what Vaas would or could do, he would probably be pissed, enraged but Alice was leaving him to a troublesome situation, go and fight trying to find Alice or leave his Son and Niece in the arms of strangers? More than likely knowing Vaas and his reckless behaviour he would try to come and save Alice, but she was counting on the Rakyat to tell him not to, to think straight, and to mind his own children and let his men fight to find her.

 

Yet again everything with Vaas was so unpredictable as Alice had made up a wide range of scenarios as to what he will probably do, and the most dominate of all would be coming and finding Alice...Again. That is assuming she survives all of this. It wasn’t about the bloodlust anymore, sure she needed to get out into the field again, but it was more about ending things once and for all, she had started this, everything connected her and this was her punishment as Alice tucked her bow neatly over her shoulder before finding a Jet-ski. Doing a quick look around she made sure she was not being followed before she got onto the vehicle and started it up hearing the engine purr before she kicked it into drive. 

 

This time everything was about Alice ending this war, ending Emil, restoring things back to once they were, it wasn’t about fam, fortune, or proving herself, she was doing this for her own selfish desires, something she had never truly done. She knew that the compound would be well guarded but Alice didn’t care she would find an alternative way to get inside; she always was good at finding ways in, but never ways out. She never thought about that, how she would go about all of this, all she knew was that she was getting inside that Compound and she was going to find Emil and cut his head from his shoulders. 

 

Her drive was very short lived as Alice thought to herself, taking in a deep salty breath of the sea air around her before she approached the South Island, the beaches here where unguarded, no fences around and indeed didn’t look like it had been touched, not even land mines, but Alice would be the judge of that as she pulled the Jet Ski up. Overhead it looked dark as if another storm was approaching; it was always like this, the storm slowing approaching in preparation to the fight. With a sigh Alice closed her eyes, she knew what she was doing was wrong, but as she took in a deep breath and reopened her eyes, her blue eyes reflected an old flame, a flame she once had, a determination to win.

 

Getting off the Jet-ski Alice looked over towards the plane fields of nothing, its lands barren and scorched from fights that must have happened at least a month or so ago, the nearby town was probably abandoned as Alice looked off in the distance seeing how the once large tin walls had now been pulled down and the place looked like it had been hit by a fair few bombs. Turning her head in the other direction there was a thin lone dirt path that had grass growing, a sign that this area was abandoned or not supervised anyway. Before taking any other steps Alice sourced through the sand and stone beach and collected a handful of rocks. With a brisk flick of the wrist she tossed the large rocks out into various directions as she watched them fall and hit down against the ground with loud little thuds. Alice stood, she waited, she listened but she heard nothing and with hesitation she took her first few steps back on the South Island.

 

Once she was sure there were no Landmines she made a quick jog to the old pathway, she assumed that because this part of the shoreline was far away from the North that they may not have set up traps or anything around here, or the Rakyat might have deactivated or removed them at least. Pulling her bow down from her shoulder Alice made her way through the burnt fields in the direction she knew that Emil’s Compound was located in. Out here it was like a barren waste land and it made Alice feel like she was in some sort of an apocalyptical situation with the dark looming storm over head, the smell of the rain in the air and the silence just all combining into one big twist in her stomach.


	21. Going Dark

Nothing will ever be the same, it’s something that the cycle of life involves, it may be only minor things but none the less as Alice stepped into the Compound controlled by Emil, she saw a very different place. They had clearly seen more than their own fair share of death as Alice entered the main fortified gates that where being opened for her. Any privateers that remained looked hollow in the face, caked in blood and mud, many of them injured as Alice got the faint glimpse of the Doctor rushing around. As the dark clouds hung over head it did not make for a good impression as Alice drew in the stale air, armed with weapons she clearly knew by this point of time as she looked at the death and destruction that Emil had been clearly waiting for her, or at least someone like her, perhaps even Vaas. 

 

When she had made her way towards the Compound she had spent an hour scouting and observing the guards before even coming to terms with her little plan. Yet she only entered because her only problem was there were no guards, and very few Privateers could even be seen walking around apart from maybe 10 or so. Still it was enough to be cautious. Alice was going to just go straight for the whole stealth but she wanted to make a show of things and went for the gates, perhaps a stupid move at first but now she was not regretting it as she made her way towards the main building that was once an icon of power in this place. People feared coming here because of Hoyt and in turn people feared Emil. It’s true he published his name out there, he could have easily escaped this place, but the man was too prideful, he wasn’t going to leave until he knew that he had won this Island over, he was too hell bent to foresee what was coming.

 

By the time Alice entered the building she didn’t see anyone, in fact very few drug palates laid around, Rats where going crazy all over the place as they scattered about in the dungeon area as a horrible waft of death came from that particular place. Walking up the stairs Alice knew that maybe what she had been doing was so very wrong, but it wouldn’t matter in the end, all the killing she knew was for nothing, contact with Pagan was off line; rumour had it that Yuma was dead and Alice felt so very lost in this world. All she had trained for, Buck, Hoyt, Vaas, Pagan, Yuma, The Man in White, Jason Brody, Citra, and even Dennis…all the killing she had done was for nothing, only Vaas remained now, the only ray of hope, but she knew she may not be around for that as she approached the large office doors and pushed them open taking in a deep breath as she entered the once former luxurious penthouse looking office.

 

Now all she saw were broken and empty bottles, the former glass tables shattered and smashed, lounges ripped and torn apart and there right in front of her with his back to her was Emil as he gazed out towards the window looking passed into the jungle depths. Slowly even Alice’s Synopsys in her brain died because of the jungle, without order you become a savage, your primal instincts dictate what you do and say and even Alice knew that there was no true society or sanity here. Of Course as she looked at the hollow man before her, she wanted to draw her bow and arrow and shoot him, get this over and done with, but she wanted him to look her in the eyes.

 

“I figured it would come to this” Emil said in a drained and groggy voice.

 

He’d clearly been on a bender for some time, not just alcohol, of course the air smelled of drugs, sex and alcohol, but the man before her was now a mere shell of what he once was. Apart of Alice felt sorrow for him, he had it all from the very start but he lacked what Hoyt had, nobody feared him like people feared Hoyt, he was just an Illicit Prince trying to rule something he could never have. Slowly the man turned to look at Alice, his skin was a ghostly pale, his blue eyes seemed weak and almost dead like looking, he’d clearly been crying, his eyes where glazed, he’d probably been on Smack as well since around his eyes where a very dark shade, his cheek bones where more visible a sign of lack of eating. Something that happens when you get into the hard-core drugs you forget what food and water is. Under so much Stress Alice could only assume that this was Emil’s way of dealing with it all.

 

“I had hoped that by showing you kindness that maybe, just maybe you wouldn’t do this, but I guess its inevitable right?” Emil said now looking down at the floor as if ashamed.

 

“If you knew this was coming why not stop it?” Alice spat out knowing that Any Kingpin would do what it takes to control and make things go their way, so why not Emil?

 

“I went over and over what Hoyt had in his records about you. I figured you’d do the same for me, you where loyal to him, to the end and I guess now even more so to Vaas…” Emil said as he sighed softly.

 

“Hoyt was more then you or anyone else can ever be. He ruled because he was feared, he didn’t plaster his name out there, he had an inner circle and that was it, nothing else. But you….You thought because you had something that was like a diamond that you would get the same treatment, but you didn’t follow the rules” Alice said as she pulled an arrow from her bow and brought it up aiming it at Emil.

 

There was no sign of struggle, nothing at all, like as if Emil had suddenly accepted the fate that had been handed to him, he was just standing there and it made Alice hesitate at first. Something was wrong as Emil began to laugh and Alice felt a sudden cold shiver run through her body. Emil turned and gestured towards the window sill as if to show something to Alice. Hesitantly she lowered her bow and walked cautiously over towards him gazing the man up and down. He had no weapons on him and he didn’t look strong enough to take her down with his own bare hands so Alice didn’t understand what was going on. However the moment her eyes flicked out towards the window they fell upon a familiar face. Shelly was kneeling on the ground, she looked like she had been beaten over and over again, but it was her alright, even with a single privateer holding her at gunpoint, she was facing in their direction and that’s when Alice knew this had clearly been a clever plan.

 

In a heartbeat Alice turned and dashed out of the room, rushing down the stairs, she couldn’t do this again; she could not lose another friend, not like Mizra. With bow in hand Alice dashed out the door way and aimed with pure luck as she watched the privateer raise their gun. It was by mere chance that that the arrow struck a vital point in the privateer causing him to lose gripping on his gun, but not without pulling the trigger causing the bullet to enter Shelly’s chest. Stumbling down the stairs Alice dashed towards her friend as she fell to the ground, hearing her gurgle and struggle to breathe. The bullet had punctured a lung and it was only a matter of time as Alice dropped her weapons to the ground and fell to her knees as she grasped Shelly’s shacking body.

 

“No no no no no” Alice repeated frantically as her hands tried to put pressure on the wound.

 

Frail fingers clasped over Alice’s hands as Shelly looked up at her with a smile, her face was so badly bruised it was hard to tell if she could even see properly, and yet her she was, Shelly, a person that Alice had saved had been beaten and now dying at her very feet, and yet the woman was smiling even if it was probably painful for her. Alice could not comprehend this, she was meant to save her, and even though she was dying Shelly was smiling.

 

“Do not…Worry…” Shelly said as she coughed out her words “I will…be…Free…I…Will...be…with…with…hi-“

 

Just like that in the middle of her words Shelly gave one final gasp before her body went slack, her hold on Alice’s hand loosened and fell to her side, blood pouring out of her wound as Alice sat looking down at Shelly. Alice knew what Shelly was meaning, she was free of the pain, free of this damn jungle, free of the fear, but she was free of the heart ache. Alice knew that Abel was probably dead by now and all of a sudden all of Alice’s friends where now dead. All she had left where the Rakyat as the woman got to her feet. Emil was walking out into the door way trying not to appear weak or fragile while Alice was surrounded by Privateers. Not many, lucky to be five, but they had her at gun point as Alice heard the wicked Laugh of Emil.

 

“Not like Hoyt? I could never be like Hoyt, but I can be me and that’s what makes a difference. I can win this war with your death. I knew somehow you would come back, maybe for answers, maybe for the girl herself, I knew all along what was going on. Now I’m sorry I must end this shortly, but I’ll make sure to leave a set of flowers at your grave” Emil said with a wicked smile.

 

As drained as Alice felt, she knew that apart of her could not allow this to happen as she could hear the safety click off the privateer’s guns. Hidden in her back pocket was a small knife as Alice quickly reached for it and pulled it out and without hesitation, without concern of the guns pointed at her, Alice tossed it directly at Emil. With a gasp the man flung back to the ground before the gun fire started. This didn’t give Alice much time as she darted towards the concrete block taking cover. She was outnumbered and now had an injured leg and arm both on her left side from bullets. However her fears faded as she heard a cry from nearby. It was a group of Rakyat entering the building, the privateers focused on them now more than Alice as she stumbled, bloody and wounded towards where Emil lay.

 

He’d rolled over onto his stomach now trying to crawl away until Alice got to him kicking him over onto his back as she watched the man’s face contort with fear and pain. He knew that this was coming as Alice looked at the knife which had been embedded in Emil’s throat just above where his neck met his shoulders, a nice soft spot. His hands were bloody while trying to cover his throat and when Alice kneeled down beside him his eyes flashed a crazy look, but it didn’t work. 

 

“All the time, you humans take what you want, never caring about others. I’ve lost too much to go back, I’ve killed too many to find the light. There will be no grave for you, no funeral. No one will ever remember you or what you did here, you are a lost puppy and I will put you out of your misery.” Alice said in a cold and shallow voice.

 

In an instance she pulled an arrow out of her holster and drove it into the man’s chest as he gave a faint squeal like sound, gasping for air before his body went slack. Slowly Alice rose as she heard gun fire in the distance, more Privateers or maybe more Rakyat, Alice didn’t know and she didn’t care as she walked down the steps, her body felt weak, her vision began to blur as she looked around unable to see the faces of people. Someone rushed up to her side speaking a language she did not know, it sounded like Rakyat but who was she to tell as her body collapsed and the lights went dark. Perhaps this was the final end, the final frontier for Alice as she just let go of everything.

 

**~Rakyat Temple~**

 

“That was fucking stupid you know?” 

 

Somewhere around her, Alice could hear him, it was Vaas, he was talking to her about something, she couldn’t remember what had happened or what was going on as she tried to move her body but instead it hurt too much as she let out a painful mourn. A warm hand fell upon her forehead and slowly trailed down to her cheek and caressed her. It was a loving, caring sensation and something about it felt warm and strange in her heart, like a fuzzy feeling that stretched down in the pit of your stomach as Alice tried to open her eyes. Everything was blurry to her, but she could just faintly make out Vaas’ looming figure. He was close to her, his face almost against hers. She could only assume she was lying down next to him based upon how warm she felt. 

 

“You couldn’t listen to me though could you? I said to stay fucking put, but you had to go, had to leave me…Why? Why me? Huh? Every time it’s like I trust you but you break it somehow…what have I done to deserve this pain?” Vaas went on his voice sounded broken.

 

Had he been crying? Was Alice in that much of a bad state that Vaas was shaking with concern that she might just die right before him? Without hesitation she raised her hand and placed it onto his pressing his hand into her face as she let out a sigh of relief. It had been a long time since they had been this close, Alice had lost Vaas so many times as well, but she knew somehow, some day he would understand why she did what she had to.

 

“It’s like when I first thought you were dead” Alice said teasingly as she smiled.

 

For whatever reason it was she could feel Vaas pull his hand away and turn her head to face him as he kissed her, softly, passionately but there was something about the way he did it that was different, his lips quivered, tears trailed down his face as he pulled away and took in a deep breath. Opening her eyes Alice could see Vaas was distraught, but she did not understand why.

 

“You don’t get it do you? It’s this fucking Sickness, in our fucking veins. We do these stupid fucking things you know, like the fuck? Yet somehow in this fucked up world, some fucking how I found you. You changed things for me, so fucking much that you don’t even realize it. Without you I am nothing, nothing but a broken man, I can’t lose you.” Vaas said with a faint sob as he kissed her forehead before everything went dark again for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throughout the Series Alice has lost a lot including people she thought she could trust, become friends with and so on. Throughout that time she has changed a lot and become a stronger person but sometimes you just have to give. Alice has gotten to the point that she didn't think she could live the Rakyat life, she had lost so much and gone through so much and depression can affect you in so many ways. Alice was willing to die but not without taking Emil out with her, hence the title of this chapter. There is one last chapter which will finally put the whole entire series too peace :) I'll upload it tomorrow.


	22. Finale: Who we Have Become

Sounds of Crickets could be heard, the crackling of fire and the sweet smell of Vaas lingered in the air by the time Alice came too it. How long had she been asleep ? An hour or so perhaps as she stirred with a slight moan, Vaas was laying by her side, his arms wrapped around her like a snake, protective yet gentle. Alice pushed her head into his chest as she felt his head dip down against hers, they were entwined like lovers should be, their bodies naked against one another with nothing more than the warmth coming from the fire place and the slightest sensation of a cool breeze coming in from the jungle. It was probably night by now, the temple was quiet, no blood thirsty parties, the war was now finally over but it had ended in blood shed and with a heavy price that Alice had to pay.

 

She had lost so much, first she lost Mizra, her Unborn Child, she lost her own self in this jungle conflicted between love and hate, and now she was here. Who was she before? What might she have become if she had not come too Rook? Perhaps she might have become a Nurse somehow, but she would never have truly escaped her past, her ex that abused her would always haunt her even of a day time. Yet here, after all the killing, such things do not even faze her. In the arms of a Psychopath Alice was at home, she melted into Vaas as she snuggled up to him because he was the other side of the coin, they were meant to be this way, together in this insane and fucked up world. She knew he was awake it was the way he held her, so tightly, the sensation of his breathing of how his chest would rise higher than normal. 

 

There had been so much between them, Alice was once his Prized Trophy, she was once a former part of the Rakyat and then Vaas’ slave, he had beaten her, taken advantage of her emotions, chained her up and treated her like nothing but a whore, and in the end, after all this time, this was how it ends, with them in each other’s arms. However Alice knew that what was installed for her wasn’t going to be Easy. She was Vaas’ wife, she was the Rakyat Queen and the Rakyat had so much to teach her, she would learn how to use herbs and potions much like Citra; she would become their Warrior Goddess. It was fated; there was no way either Alice or Vaas could escape. Alice had always been so much like Citra in her ways but less incest and less of a bitch, Alice was a real warrior that could fight, that was willing to put her life on the line. As for Vaas he was destined to rule, this was his home, his world of insanity and after so long from running away from all his responsibilities and duties he finally came back.

 

“Vaas?” Alice softly murmured as she laid there with her eyes open.

 

“What is it Mi armor?” Vaas replied in a rather soft tone.

 

He had been laying here for a while, the tribes women were taking care of Andres and Valentina while Vaas took care of Alice. He knew deep in his heart that he almost lost her and the fear of that had wrecked him in an instant. She just kept proving to him that he couldn’t trust her; she was so…so unpredictable. Deep in his heart he knew he should hate her, but it’s not like she put a gun to his head, not like she lied to him about being with other men. No he liked this version of Alice, she was so daring, so challenging and it actually made him turned on. He’d never been with a woman that would beg for him like Alice does and yet at the same time be able to fight against him. Alice was different, she was unique and in this madness of blinding green and red colours, Alice stood out. She stood out with her smile that glowed off her rosy cheeks, her blue eyes so captivating. What more could he want? She was a warrior, a fighter like he, she lived for battle, she enjoyed killing, and in the end Vaas had made her what he wanted, not just a dog to play fetch but a female version of himself. She wasn’t weak like a whore despite how he has treated her in the past, she was a women determined to fight no matter the amount of physical or mental pain that she had to endure and Alice had shown various times just how willing she is to go to great lengths to endure such pain.

 

Much like himself, Alice suffered alone, neither of them had friends, but they had each other as Vaas caressed Alice’s forehead with his thumb taking in a long deep breath of her scent. She had suffered a lot, she had lost a lot of blood too, her left bicep had been pierced by a bullet, and her thigh had a bullet embedded into the bone which had been difficult to remove. Alice was going to have to take a lot more time at healing; it was just a matter of trying to get her to stay put. This time there would be no chains, no need to fret because Vaas knew that Alice needed him, and he needed her. All of this fighting had put their own love and relationship at the truest test as Vaas pulled her in closely to her, not wishing to truly let her go, even when she made a slight whimper sound as he had probably pushed against her damaged arm.

 

“Vaas…I’m sorry about what I had to do…Leaving to kill Emil. I just…I just couldn’t stay here any longer, I couldn’t sit here and pretend that everything was ok…I needed to leave and I was willing to put my life on the line for that, for Andres and Valentina but most importantly you.” Alice said as she managed to put her right hand up against Vaas’ chest.

 

“I know…I know…But I love you Hermosa.” Vaas lifted Alice’s face and kissed her softly before pulling back, their eyes locked in this strange gaze of mystery and love. “ But you forget about yourself, you forget we are a family, and family baby is an Encore. I will always have you, and you will always have me. Together mi amor we will rule this fucking Island, because everything I own you own and I can’t give two fucks about these fucking Rakyat assholes because I have you and they have nothing.” 

 

Even though his voice was soft there was a hint of anger, towards the Rakyat. Of course Vaas would never truly forgive them, not the ones that had committed such crimes against him, but they were long dead by now along with Citra. Leaning down Vaas kissed Alice as it grew more heated as Alice flicked her tongue across Vaas’ lips which only welcomed a flick of his own tongue. Caught in this strange sensation of love and anger Alice found herself again. Vaas always filled her with his insanity, he was curse, a drug that she needed and being with him like this only reminded her of the reason she is really here, for him, to love him, to protect him, to have a family together. He was so very right, they had Rook now, and the war was over and done with. Wrapping her arms around the back of his neck Alice pulled Vaas to her, it was always a fight for dominance between them as Vaas made a low growl.

 

His hand cupped her ass pulling her in against him, she could feel his longing, his desire, it was all so strange, and you would think having sex with the same person over and over again would become dull and boring, but with Vaas it was like having sex for the first time. The way he moves, the sounds he makes just made Alice melt away into him as she moaned against him trying to catch her breath between their heated kiss while her hand teasingly stroking downwards to his hips before making their way to his erection when Vaas finally made a gasp like sound with a faint shudder. 

 

For the night is young and dark but for Alice and Vaas it was an everlasting night, one of pure passion, desire and lust for each other. By the time morning had finally come they were both exhausted as Alice found herself sound asleep having worn herself out. Her body was still ridden with pain but Vaas was taking care of that. For Vaas too was exhausted physically and his mind dazed but he had a duty as he got up leaving his sleeping wife to rest just a little more. This was the way he wanted to wake up every morning, after a good long hour or night of sex, no stress on his back as he stretched his arms up in the air and stood up before finding his attire. 

 

In a pile near the door was his clothing neatly folded up next to his set of boots, he didn’t bother too much yesterday and ended up tossing his clothes off which one of the hand maidens had gathered later and taken it too clean before leaving it back here. Today was a new day, and the rest of the year was going to be fucking glorious as Vaas put on his pants first then his boots until he looked down at his shirt. How he had missed the colour of red, it always suited him as he plucked up the new and lightly stained tank top and pulled it over his head. Yet he was not done entirely as Vaas marched out of the room leaving a Sleeping Alice to rest her eyes for a few more hours. 

 

Entering the bathroom which consisted of a large cobble stone bath filled with water already, Vaas found a shattered mirror which had been put back together and stuck onto one side of the wall. Vaas had found a strong mixture of gel that would hold his hair up as he styled the messy Mohawk back into its former style, oh how he missed looking this darn good, the dash of red, and his cargo pants and slacks dangling off him. However Vaas bent down towards a stone cobble pillar and raised the Silver Dragon Dagger up to his gaze as it reflected in the cracked mirror. This was his true destiny; he would rule Rook and then Andres would as Vaas smiled looking into his own reflection.

 

With Alice by his side and his son and Valentina, Rook would become his as Vaas tucked the dragon dagger into the side of his pants before he could hear footsteps marching his way. As Vaas peered up with a smirk on his face he spotted Yui, the young lad was always wearing a red shirt, a red bandana covered the lower half of his face as the boy looked at Vaas, you could tell he was smiling beneath the fabric that covered his face because of the way his cheeks looked so puffy. However despite his smile there was another noticeable change about him, his eyes where dark and baggy as Vaas immediately recognized the signs of drug use. Of course Vaas encouraged this, if his men wanted to get high he didn’t fucking care, they had the right, but he wouldn’t let shit get as bad as fucking Citra did. No there was a code here. 

 

“Aye Boss we caught a new batch of tourists this morning.” Yui said in an oddly gleeful tone.

 

“Alrighty Amigo let’s get this fucking party started” Vaas said as he swung his arm up and around Yui like a Brother pulling the lad in closer towards him.

 

“Today is a new fucking day and it is a new Rook” Vaas added in.

 

As he walked with Yui out towards the Courtyard most of the men now had the colours of red added onto their attire, maybe it was an arm band, a little bit of a decorative stitching, it was so much like the Pirates but not the Pirates. His people, HIS fucking people belonged to him and no one objected to the change, in fact they wanted it, they wanted nothing to do with Citra. And as the Tiger rises from the dark den so does the Snake with its head risen up. 

 

For the future of Rook now was in the hands of Vaas and Alice and their family. Maybe another war was on their way, but it didn’t matter because Vaas had an army of angry bloodthirsty men and women willing to die for him, willing to die for the Montenegro Family. What more would a Warlord ask for? Better yet what more would Vaas, The Jester of Rook, The Psychopath, want more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: The Finale, I will not be doing any more parts to this series, this is the end for Alice. I was going to do a giant chapter but I figured short and sweet will do just as good. I also wanted to leave you guys on the edge with the way Vaas is changing the Rakyat. Will they become a spitting image of the Pirates? Or just more aggressive Rakyat? What will happen to Vaas, or Alice or Andres and Valentina? A good question, but I think that everyone can answer this finale in their own way, for there is no correct answer to what will happen to them, but I wish to thank you all for sticking around with this Series. You guys really brought the best out in me, when I first wrote Oranges and Mangoes I was afraid I would be hated but instead I was encouraged and if it wasn’t for you guys then I would not have gotten this series to where it is now. As for the Tiger and Snake Part it’s a reference to the past Installment, The Tiger and the Snake, since Vaas has often been symbolized as Tiger and Alice a Snake, and the ending meaning they have both risen as powerful leaders, warriors and have changed from what they once were. Thank you all so very much. I will be doing another Vaas chapter thingy, but a little different, a Vaas that still has his Rakyat part inside of him. Think Citra but a lot more magical shit lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep the Third and possibly the final installment to my series Oranges and Mangoes  
> This part of the series really gets into things very fast and will pretty much be what happens to Rook after all the events having taken place.


End file.
